Mundo Bicolor
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Longfic• Tres años después de su último encuentro, Sasuke y Sakura vuelven a verse. Ella le odia por quitarle todo y aún así amarle. Él comienza a querer recuperar lo que una vez perdió. Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, Sakura empieza a considerar marcharse. •Sakura/Sasuke• •Naruto/Hinata• •Team 7•
1. Contrastes

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo I

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es creacion de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial, a todo el que comparta el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta y suspiró hondamente antes de entrar. Detrás del escritorio lleno de informes y pilas de demandas se encontraba sin más la godaime, Tsunade-sama. Al verla ingresar en la habitación, la rubia dejó su té y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera incitándole a acercarse.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó con seriedad la joven jounnin.

—Así es, Sakura. Necesito que te dirijas al país del agua a realizar una misión. No es nada de riesgo.

La ojiverde le miró sin contestar, incitándole con ello a que continuara.

—La misión consiste en custodiar una embarcación de cobre y telas a que llegue a su destino. Nada del otro mundo. –explicó la Hokage mirando a su pupila.

Había crecido, demasiado para su gusto. Sintió un deje de melancolía al verla tan segura y serena, sin dejar de lado que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y rosáceos, de mirada fuerte y ojos verdes. En definitiva se sentía sumamente orgullosa.

—¿Eso es todo, Tsunade-sama?, ¿Cuándo he de partir? –inquirió la chica, devolviendo a la realidad a su maestra, quien seguía en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, eso es todo. Viajarás con un grupo de dos en cuanto amanezca. Lo dejo en tus manos. –concluyó con una sonrisa y volteó su silla hacia la ventana.

—"Por supuesto", fue lo único que escuchó poco antes de la puerta al cerrarse.

Salió del recinto y decidió tomar el camino largo a casa. Le gustaba pasearse por su aldea como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y cierto que lo era, en especial después de aquellos incidentes. No podía quejarse, la verdad apuntaba que era afortunada de saberse rodeada de personas que le estimaban y querían, que era dueña de una inteligencia suspicaz y un poder sorprendente. Además de ello, contaba ya con el rango de jounnin a la edad de sus diecisiete años. Y aunque cargaba con un estigma de culpa que la seguía a todos lados por la muerte de sus padres, había podido lograr sobrellevar aquello con la ayuda de sus amigos y mentores. Solo de esa forma comprendió que su vida estaba en ese lugar y no en otra parte como supuso alguna vez, no obstante, en lo profundo de su alma sabía que existían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Continuó caminando a paso lento pero firme, deteniéndose por inercia en el puente que atravesaba el pequeño lago de la aldea. Sonrió al mirar su reflejo y encontrar en él innumerables recuerdos de su niñez. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó en el agua distorsionando la imagen. Sintió una presencia a su espalda, ya conocida para ella.

—¡Sakura-Chan!, ¿estás bien? –inquirió un joven rubio y de mirada celeste.

—Claro que sí, Naruto, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondió la chica regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

El chico no insistió, sabía que sería inútil hacerlo dado que su amiga había adoptado una forma de ser que él apenas podía descifrar, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse a incomodarla con una charla inoportuna.

—Dime, ¿vienes de ver a Tsunade Oba-Chan? –cuestionó caminando junto a ella.

—Sí, me ha encomendado una misión en el País del Agua. Nada extraordinario.

—Seguro tiene que ver con una embarcación –dijo sagaz el rubio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –replicó la chica.

—Bueno, es que a mí también me ha asignado una misión y era escoger entre la tuya o ir al País del Té a resolver un asunto de seguridad, y como puedes notar, he escogido el País del Té.

—Tramposo, siempre debes llevarte lo mejor –comentó propinándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar finalmente al Ichiraku, Naruto la invitó a comer con él, pero la joven negó con una lánguida sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero sabes bien que Kakashi-Sensei se pone como loco si no llego temprano a casa, en especial porque se irá esta noche a una misión y no quiere decirme a donde. Me gustaría despedirlo.

—De acuerdo, otro día será. Dale mis saludos al Sensei –concluyó agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Una vez más sabia que no serviría de nada insistir, Hatake Kakashi se habia convertido para Sakura en la figura más cercana a un padre que tenia después de haber perdido a los suyos hacia poco más de medio año atrás, justo cuando regresaban de una misión que les había tomado meses fuera de Konoha.

Al mirarla marcharse se sintió un poco culpable. Él sabía perfectamente a que misión iría aquella noche su ex-mentor y el grado de peligro que existía en una misión de rango "S", sin embargo, esperaba que el mismo Kakashi se lo dijera directamente a Sakura. Suspiró en cuanto la perdió de vista y entró al Ichiraku con su habitual alegría.

Entró con prisa a casa, temía no encontrarlo. Al recorrer su mirada por el lugar notó que estaba vacío. Decidió buscar en la terraza, ese era el lugar que por excelencia disfrutaba Kakashi para leer o simplemente para pasar sus ratos libres. Tampoco lo encontró, quizá ya se había marchado. Suspiró y miró la luna: yacía redonda y brillante en el cielo estrellado.

De nuevo una presencia conocida se instaló a su espalda.

—Pensé que te habías ido Sensei. Aun no me has dicho a donde irás. –recriminó la joven volviéndose a encararlo.

—Y no te lo diré, ya te enterarás luego. Pero a cambio te tengo una sorpresa. –informó entrando a la habitación.

—¿Una sorpresa para mí?, ¿Qué es? –curioseó la joven siguiéndolo.

Se detuvo cuando él volvía con un estuche largo forrado de ante negro. Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Quizá no pueda regresar a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, así que aquí está tu regalo. Creí que esto te gustaría –finalizó entregándole el estuche.

Sakura lo tomó ansiosa y lo abrió. En su interior descansaba un magnífico violín de caoba oscura. Jamás había visto cosa tan maravillosa.

—Kakashi-Sensei esto es precioso. No debiste. –expresó emocionada sacándolo del cajón.

El peliplata sonrió por el efecto de su obsequio, ya se lo esperaba de su pequeña Sakura, aunque él muy bien sabía que ya no era una niña. Era extraño, pero desde el momento en que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke le fueron asignados como sus pupilos supo que darían un nuevo significado a su vida. Aprendió a quererlos como sus hijos, cada uno con su carácter, cada cual con su forma de ser. Naruto siempre le sorprendía por su optimismo y su sagacidad, por su perseverancia y fortaleza. Con Sasuke tenía una conexión especial en tanto que compartían un pasado similar, y no solo eso, sino el que ambos poseían idéntico sentir y actuar. Pero Sakura, ella era un caso aparte. Ella era para él la expresión más tangible de su instinto protector. Sakura era la niña de sus ojos, la hija que hubiese querido tener alguna vez. Si en un inicio le pareció un caso perdido de ninja, hoy se mordía mil veces la lengua ante esa tonta afirmación. Se sentía totalmente orgulloso de lo que ella se había convertido: una inteligente y hermosa mujer, una excelente ninja e impecable médico.

Esa admiración e instinto protector encontró alimento aun más con los hechos que le acogieron meses atrás con la pérdida de sus padres durante el regreso de aquella larga misión, a causa de una enfermedad viral que agitó a parte de la población de la aldea. Cuando por fín llegaron a Konoha, Sakura se encontró con la fatal noticia, la cual la desmoralizó en cantidad, haciendo necesario un constante apoyo de sus amigos y allegados para devolverle el ánimo. A partir de ese suceso, él no pudo evitar sentir un cariño especial hacia ella, ese cariño que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dar a alguien, el cariño y la protección de un padre. Así Kakashi comenzó a frecuentar mucho más a Sakura hasta que finalmente se mudó con ella. Fue indirectamente un pacto reciproco de compañía, amistad y solidaridad. Entre ambos se formó un extraño vinculo Padre-Hija, Hermano-Hermana, Maestro-Alumna, el cuál consolidó el afecto recíproco que se tenían uno al otro, lo que hacía comprensible y explicable la relación que les unía.

—¿Quieres que toque algo para ti antes de que te vayas? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, colocando el violín en su hombro izquierdo.

—Por supuesto. Toca lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué te parece algo hermoso que me inspire a regresar? –sugirió Kakashi recargándose en el barandal de cara al cielo estrellado.

Sakura en la contraesquina del balcón asintió feliz y comenzó a rasgar el instrumento, arrancándole una hermosa tonada. El vaivén del arco trazaba líneas invisibles que danzaban armoniosamente en una melodía que era precisa y delicada, triste, pero alegre a la vez. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para mirar a Kakashi, sin embargo, éste mantenía los párpados cerrados, gesto de que estaba disfrutando de la música. La joven sonrió y continuó tocando hasta que la música fue languideciendo poco a poco hasta que el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Eso fue excelente, Sakura, gracias por despedirme así. Ahora, ven acá y dame un abrazo –dijo el joven maestro envolviendo a la chica en el paternal gesto-. Volveré pronto, así que pórtate bien y cuida a Naruto por mí. Eres una mujercita sin igual, Sakura. Recuerda:_Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento. Si, caes siete veces, levántate ocho;_ siempre recuérdalo. –concluyó al besar su frente.

Sakura sintió algo en el pecho, no supo precisar lo que era pero de momento le causo inquietud, sin embargo, lo olvido por completo cuando Kakashi le dedicó una última sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y, en un instante, él desapareció. Quedó sonriendo y dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado con su luna brillante incrustada por la mitad, y de nuevo aquel sentimiento desconocido aún, retornó palpitando con más fuerza.

.

.

Aun no amanecía cuando llego a la entrada principal de la aldea. Allí se encontraban ya los dos jounnin asignados por la Hokage a su cargo: un hombre y una mujer. Los primeros rayos del sol los atraparon saltando arboles, ya a mitad del camino al país del agua. Llegaron ahí hacia el mediodía, encontrándose con la embarcación lista para zarpar.

Sakura se entrevistó con el capitán para conocer los detalles de la ruta y la misma embarcación en caso de alguna contingencia. Siempre procuraba ser precavida, tener un plan "B" para cada misión; eso y su extraordinaria capacidad médica le valieron el rango a su corta edad, aunque claro, no era la única puesto que la mayoría de su generación compartía su situación: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, en fin; todos prácticamente se habían convertido en capitanes, líderes de escuadrón o agentes ANBU.

Se dio la orden para zarpar y Sakura entonces dio indicaciones a su equipo sobre la estrategia inmediata a seguir. El viaje transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, el cielo despejado de la tarde se reflejaba en destellos luminosos por el mar. El viento se presentaba ligero y continuo, siendo de lo más favorable para la transportación del barco.

Arribaron a la aldea de la lluvia cuando el crepúsculo de la tarde llegaba a su fin. El descargue de la mercancía fue ágil, sin embargo, ya en el cielo podían apreciarse varias estrellas fulgurando. El capitán del barco llevó a su tripulación al hostal en tanto que Sakura y su equipo decidieron quedarse en el barco.

—Iré a inspeccionar los alrededores, ustedes permanezcan aquí en vigilancia. –anuncio, agregando un par de indicaciones extras.

Se escabulló por entre algunos árboles e inicio su patrullaje. La zona estaba de lo mas pacifica y no había rastro de nada anormal. Se adentro aun más en el bosque y se vio delante de un hermoso espejo de agua. Era un recóndito lugar que apenas y se podía notar a simple vista, sin embargo, al acercarse se podía apreciar una estrecha cascada y un pequeño depósito de agua, el cual resplandecía a la vista, efecto de la luz de luna.

Sonrió de placer. Pocas eran las ocasiones que se detenía a admirar algo tan bello. Las misiones siempre llenas de riesgo y peligro continuo le hacían imposible permitirse caprichos como ese. Se sentó de espaldas a uno de los arboles que se erigían en aquel espacio. Suspiro y cerró los ojos con la intención de disfrutar y deleitarse con el murmullo melódico del agua.

Paso mucho rato, durante el cual su mente brinco de un tema a otro: la misión, la aldea, su vida, sus padres, Sasuke… Y es que ese tema para ella era interminable, todavía era un asunto inconcluso al que esperaba algún dia encontrarle una respuesta. Habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que le había visto, en aquella misión que le había costado la vida de sus padres. Su capricho por traerle de vuelta le había llevado a ir junto con Naruto, Sai y el capitán Yamato a la captura del contacto de Sasori con Orochimaru, y dejar la aldea en un momento desafortunado. Si se hubiese quedado quizá habría sido de gran ayuda, quizá, aún tendría a sus padres.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar sus fantasmas. _"No fue mi culpa",_ se repitió varias veces como le había aconsejado Kakashi que hiciese cuando aquel sentimiento la atormentara. Se puso de pié y respiro hondamente. Ya era hora de regresar con su equipo. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros. Le miró impasible, incitándole a hablar.

—Capitán, hemos recibido información importante. Según algunos almirantes, Orochimaru tiene alguno de sus escondites en los alrededores, puesto que ha ejercido acciones por la aldea desde hace algunas semanas. ¿Qué cree que debemos hacer? ¿Debemos seguirle el rastro? Recuerde que con él aún se encuentra el prófugo Sasuke Uchiha. –informó el joven.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia el lago y mordió su labio inferior. Varias sensaciones guardadas afloraron por su cuerpo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre. Se había cuidado de no pronunciarlo más, ni escucharlo decir. Lo recordaba, lo evocaba, le soñaba; pero quiso olvidar su nombre, muestra existente de su presencia, obstáculo primigenio para el olvido.

Enarco una de sus finas cejas y se volvió a encarar al joven con su característico gesto imperturbable.

—No es necesario. Alistaremos los pendientes con la embarcación y volveremos al amanecer a la aldea. La misión que la Hokage nos encomendó ha terminado. A menos que recibamos órdenes directas de Tsunade-sama, no llevaremos a cabo nada más. Ahora, regresemos, esta por amanecer. –dijo Sakura dando un par de pasos.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y de pronto se detuvo. Fue solo un momento, en el que volteó al espejo de agua y su cascada. Una sensación extraña y conocida a la vez le recorrió la piel, y una ligera opresión se apoderó de su pecho. Suspiró profundamente y movió levemente la cabeza en un intento por espantarse los absurdos presentimientos. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la espesura de los árboles, sin percatarse del par de negros ojos que sigilosos la contemplaban.

.

.

La observó marcharse por donde había venido. La miró detenerse sobre sus pasos para cerciorarse de algo, quizá se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o quizá solo fue por instinto; era increíble que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun pudiese existir esa conexión inconsciente, ¡había pasado tanto!

La había visto desde que llegó. Se encontraba descansando un poco en la copa de uno de los árboles, cuando sintió esa presencia conocida. Advirtió como entraba a ese lugar que él consideraba de lo más escondido, notó como se sonreía ante la belleza natural con la que se deleitaba. Siguió sus pasos cuando eligió uno de los árboles para sentarse a descansar. Le miró relajarse al cerrar sus ojos y oírla cantar el fragmento de una melodía que le trajo recuerdos, puesto que ella siempre la cantaba durante los entrenamientos con Kakashi, y él fríamente le pedía que se callase.

_._

_[Warau kao mo, okoro kao mo subete/__Tu sonrisa,tu enojo_

_Boku wo arukaseru/__ todo de ti, me ayuda a seguir caminando._

_Kumo ga kireta saki wo/ Si miras al cielo, donde las nubes_

_Mitara kitto/ se comienzan a romper…]_

_._

Ella había cambiado. Poso su atención en cada detalle y notó que ella había cambiado. Era un poco más alta y esbelta que la última vez que la había visto. Sus brazos eran delgados y sus piernas torneadas, sin embargo, se veían fuertes, seguramente por el trabajo físico que debía realizar cotidianamente. Su piel se había bronceado ligeramente y su rostro se había alargado con finura. Su rosada cabellera se había extendido hasta la cintura, cayendo en largas hebras brillantes que se movían en desorden ante el efecto de la suave brisa nocturna. Le gustaba su cabello largo. Sus ojos verdes se habían rasgado tenuemente y se adornaban de unas largas y espesas pestañas. Sus labios, ni qué decir de ellos, brillaban en un tono aperlado. Definitivamente era toda una mujer.

Se dio cuenta que había alcanzado un rango Jounnin y no pudo esperar menos de ella. Desde siempre había sido testaruda además de inteligente, y según había percibido antes, poseía habilidades médicas; así que no se sorprendía de su mérito.

La observó dando órdenes de retirada ante una situación emergente y que en otro tiempo había jurado que iría tras él; la madurez era otro rasgo que al parecer había desarrollado su temple en aquellos años.

Le miró partir y se vió de nuevo solo en aquel lugar, como siempre lo había estado; no obstante, ese sentimiento le calaba intensamente más ahora que cualquier otra vez. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos de aquel día. Un momento después, entornó la mirada, por primera vez cristalina en mucho tiempo, a sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—Perdóname, Sakura… Naruto. –soltó al viento como un susurro en busca de expiación.

_._

_._

**_

* * *

_**

Gracias por la lectura. ¿Comentarios?

_Editado el 10/07/2010._


	2. Ausencias

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo II

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es creacion de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial, a todo el que comparta el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Cómo me duele la ausencia, como extraño su color de voz, _

_cómo extraño su presencia en mi habitación...]_

.

El sol comenzaba a caer en el ocaso cuando Sakura y su equipo llegaban a la aldea. Caminaron sin prisas los últimos quince metros, con la intención de registrar su entrada en la estación de vigilancia. Ahí se encontraron con los guardias a los cuales saludaron alegremente, y para sorpresa de Sakura, también se encontraba ahí Naruto. No pudo evitar notar el halo de silencio y seriedad que se posaba en todos ellos, y eso no le daba buena espina, no obstante, decidió pasarlo por alto y descubrirlo por sí misma en cuanto llegara con la Hokage.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te ves muy animado, ¿Te fue mal en tu misión? –preguntó la ojiverde en cuanto lo tuvo de frente.

Lo miró con recelo, se veía pálido y a simple vista podía notar que no había dormido por lo menos las últimas dos noches. Ya hablaría con él en cuanto diera el informe a la Godaime.

—Quiero hablar un poco contigo, Sakura –dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

La chica frunció el ceño, extrañada por la petición y el tono de su amigo, sin embargo, debía llegar con Tsunade.

—Lo siento, Naruto. En cuanto dé mi informe a la Hokage hablaremos, por ahora debo presentarme con mi equipo –contestó ella con la determinación de siempre.

En seguida volteó a ver a sus compañeros y con la mirada les indicó que debían continuar. Estaba por dar un paso, cuando sintió su intención frustrada por la mano de Naruto en su brazo.

—Sakura, por favor. Es importante lo que tengo que decir –insistió el chico.

La joven jounnin suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a su equipo:

—Vayan donde la Hokage y denle un informe general, avísenle que me retrasé un poco y que le daré los detalles después –ordenó poco antes de verlos desaparecer.

Se volvió a Naruto con una expresión no muy amable, le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo con su impaciencia.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

—Será mejor que caminemos –ordenó él moviéndose en automático, tomando el sendero que bordeaba el lago de la aldea. Sakura le siguió contrariada, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Continuaron un tramo en silencio, el cual comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas a la pelirosa.

—No tengo tiempo de pasear, Naruto. ¿Me dirás lo que tienes que decir, o te has acobardado? Me iré si no lo sueltas de una vez –advirtió la chica sin detener su paso.

El ojiazul levantó la vista y la dirigió a hacia ella. Se veía tan linda como siempre, tan mandona como siempre, tan ella. ¿Porqué él tenía que decirle lo acontecido? ¿Cómo es podía controlar las amargas ganas de llorar frente a ella? Pero no, aún no, tenía que decirle antes. Volvió la vista al frente y se detuvo en el puente, el punto siempre convergente de sus reuniones.

—Hace tres días la Hokage encomendó una misión de alto rango en la que ordenaba la captura de Orochimaru, dado que su paradero estaba exactamente ubicado –comenzó el rubio, recargándose en el barandal-. Para ello, envió un grupo de tres jounnin y dos agentes ANBU, entre ellos se encontraban el Capitán Yamato, Gai y Kakashi Sensei.

Sakura que escuchaba atentamente, no se sorprendió por la información, sin embargo, no encontraba aún el motivo de preocupación de su amigo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Naruto? –le urgió la ojiverde.

El chico respiró hondo y continuó:

—Ayer trajeron heridos al Capitán Yamato y a Kakashi. Al parecer cuando llegaron al lugar indicado encontraron muerto a Orochimaru, según los informes de los agentes ANBU, Sasuke fue quien lo asesinó.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de pronto al oír la noticia y un hueco de vacío comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo.

—Pero están bien, ¿verdad?, Kakashi está bien, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó con atropello en la voz, pero su eco no obtuvo respuesta.

—Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Kakashi decidió seguirle el rastro para capturarle, pero en cuanto dieron con él se batía a muerte con su hermano Itachi.

Continuaba sin entender, el rompecabezas en su cabeza no encajaba con la información recibida, algo no coincidía. Iba a articular palabra según su confusión pero el rubio prosiguió:

—Ambos notaron la interrupción y Sasuke prohibió que se inmiscuyeran en su pelea, a lo que Kakashi y los demás accedieron. Presenciaron la batalla hasta que creyeron que ambos morirían, Sasuke fue el que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba quiso matar a Itachi, que según él, yacía inconsciente. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Itachi manipuló la katana que Sasuke había dejado en algún lugar de la pelea y la lanzó para atravesar directo su corazón; sin embargo…

Le estaba costando decirlo, incluso él no terminaba de creerlo.

—¿Sin embargo que, Naruto? –cuestionó la kuinochi apretando los puños y sintiendo sus uñas rasgar su piel. El latir de su corazón retumbaba sin control.

—Sin embargo, Kakashi notó el peligro y la katana atravesó su pecho –soltó en un murmuro como si él mismo no quisiese escucharse.

Sakura tragó saliva y sintió que la sangre se le iba. Quiso controlar el aumento de su respiración y el picor que se iba produciendo en su mirada, pero no debía apresurarse, seguro estaba exagerando.

—Está bien, ¿verdad?, Kakashi está bien, ¿no es cierto? –indagó con un intento de sonrisa, casi suplicante al mirarle a los ojos.

Naruto evadió su mirada y apretó los puños, la tranquilidad se le estaba yendo.

—Lo ingresaron al hospital con una fuerte hemorragia, había perdido mucha sangre. Sakura, Kakashi está…

—No lo digas –imploró la chica conteniendo apenas el mar que se formaba en sus pupilas y el temblor que recorría su piel.

—Kakashi está muerto, Sakura –informó él, dejando correr las lágrimas que se había guardado desde que la había visto llegar a la aldea.

—¡No lo digas! –gritó dolida al caer de rodillas al piso.

Como cuentagotas, el suelo fue humedeciéndose por las lagrimas que escapaban incesantemente de aquellos orbes de jade, los cuales se apretujaban en señal de consternación: eso no podía ser cierto, Kakashi no podía estar muerto, no podía dejarla sola otra vez.

Naruto la observaba afligido, llorando a su vez por la pérdida de ambos. Su pequeña Sakura se derrumbaba ante él de nuevo y se sentía impotente para darle fuerza, para ser su apoyo porque desafortunadamente él se sentía igual que ella, también había perdido a un ser querido. Dejó correr su llanto libremente, mientras se inclinaba para tomar a su amiga por los hombros, intentando levantarla del suelo, no obstante, ella evitó el agarre y se incorporó por sí misma, negando con la cabeza y susurrando cosas inteligibles al oído. La pelirosa entonces le miró fijo llorando aún desconsolada.

—¡Él no está muerto! ¡Tiene que ser una mentira! ¡Tengo que verlo! –determinó echando a correr por el puente en dirección del hospital, cual si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Intentó detenerla pero su cuerpo no respondió, volvió la vista al lago y golpeó con fuerza la baranda del puente. No podía quedarse allí a sufrir su pérdida, debía ir tras ella, después de todo sólo se tenían ellos dos el uno al otro, y la ausencia de Kakashi solo ellos sabían lo que les significaba a ambos, solo ellos sabrían lo que lastimaría. Tenía que estar allí para ella, para llevar la carga compartida, para ser un pilar donde apoyarse y a la vez, no sentir la soledad carcomiéndole el alma al notar como la vida iba quitándole una a una las personas que amaba.

Corrió para alcanzarla, no podía concebirla destrozada de nuevo, no mientras el siguiese con vida, por lo menos, eso era lo único que podía hacer a nombre de su maestro: cuidar y proteger a su niña, a su Sakura.

.

.

La que la vieron surcar el camino, la miraban sorprendidos; algunos con cierto recelo, otros con cierta condolencia. La noticia se había esparcido por toda la aldea, no había quien no se lamentara, no había quien no sintiera el funesto deceso. No era desconocida la relación que les unía, por lo que los que la miraron correr desenfrenadamente, sabían el motivo de su prisa y angustia.

Llego al edificio y entró sin detenerse. Casi por instinto fue que dio con la habitación precisa, con las personas precisas. Divisó a Tsunade en el pasillo junto a Shizune, Jiraya y Yamato. Dejo de correr, sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron sólo caminar por ese pasillo que a ella le pareció eterno. A cada paso el corazón amenazaba con salir, a cada paso el nudo de su garganta se apretujaba, obstruyéndole al respirar. Su vista se tornaba mas nublada cada vez, anticipándose a la colisión de su sentido con la realidad. No quería verlo postrado en aquella cama sin vida, inerte. No quería pensar siquiera que él no estuviese más para ella, que no pudiera escuchar su voz, que no pudiera mirarle de nuevo, que no le sonreiría otra vez.

Escuchó lejanamente su nombre en los labios de los presentes, pero ella ni se inmutó, lo único que podía pensar era en verle, constatar que él estaba bien, que esa noche irían a casa, comerían el ramen favorito de Naruto y ella tocaría para ellos con el violín que su maestro le regalase; justo en la terraza, en su lugar favorito. Sería el cumpleaños perfecto.

Llego al marco de la puerta y se detuvo apoyándose en ella. Desde ahí pudo observarle recostado en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, seguro dormía.

—Ya he vuelto –susurró con la voz quebrada.

Se acercó al camastro, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras e intentos de evitar que se acercase. Estaba pálido. Los parpados cerrados daban la impresión de que él solo dormitaba, de que en cualquier momento el despertaría.

No lo hizo.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro albino en cuanto Sakura delineó el contorno de su cara, notando la frialdad que la envolvía, y entonces la realidad la golpeó con fuerza: su maestro la había dejado sola de nuevo. Kakashi había fallecido. Un llanto agudo y desgarrador se hizo presente, embargando a los que le escucharon. La congoja oprimió sus corazones, y un aura de tristeza imperó en el lugar.

.

.

El amanecer llego frío como el invierno. La habitación aun se hallaba en penumbras. Quiso estar sola, quiso ser consiente de su propia suerte. En el hospital deseo quedarse prendida al inerte cuerpo de su tutor hasta que las lagrimas se le acabasen, pero su deseo fue turbado por Tsunade y Naruto que literalmente la arrancaron de la cama para poder llevarse el cuerpo y prepararlo para el rito funerario. Su maestra intento en vano consolarla, le abrazaba, le susurraba palabras de aliento y apoyo hasta que, por la fatiga del viaje y el impacto de la noticia poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos después de unas cuantas horas, se hallo en su habitación y la realidad volvió a abofetearle, todavía podía sentir su presencia. Naruto estaba allí con ella sentado a su lado con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se acercó en cuanto ella despertó, rodeándole en un abrazo consolador, acompañándole en su pena, refrendando el pacto de amistad que desde niños les unía. La noche transcurrió sombría, hasta que una brisa gélida anunciaba el amanecer.

Quiso estar sola. Por ello en cuanto el cielo comenzaba a clarear le pidió a Naruto que se fuera. Él no rezongó, sabía que lo necesitaba para esclarecer sus ideas y que por muy vulnerable que fuera, jamás sería tan tonta como para hacer una locura. Se marchó, no sin antes recordarle que le esperaría en el puente para ir al rito funeral, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol entraran por su ventana. Ella no contestó, pero él sabía que le había oído.

El sol nunca entró por su ventana. La mañana se adornaba frágil y gris, igual que si le acompañase en su tristeza. Se levantó sin ganas, recorriendo sus pies desnudos por la habitación y el pasillo dirigiéndose lento a la terraza, arrastrando con ella el estuche negro de su violín.

Con desgano lo abrió y lo encajo en su hombro, recargándose en el sitio que a él le gustaba frecuentar. Comenzó a pasear el arco por las cuerdas emitiendo la misma tonada que le había dedicado el día de su partida. Un sonido desafinado se produjo cuando ella rasgó con fuerza las cuerdas, la impotencia y el coraje recorría de a poco su piel.

—Creo que toco fatal –murmuró entre sollozos-. Dijiste que regresarías a casa con mi melodía –pronunció para enseguida verterse a llorar de rodillas al piso.

No iría al funeral.

"_Si caes siete veces, levántate ocho"_, las palabras de Kakashi retumbaban en su mente, revelándole su significado. Se levantó del suelo y limpio sus mejillas húmedas con determinación. El se pondría muy triste si la viese así, tenía que seguir adelante, levantarse otra vez.

Empuñó de nuevo el violín y emitió un nuevo sonido, una tonada melodiosa que se colaba y se entremezclaba con el viento, llevándole su ofrenda a su tutor, que más que su maestro había sido como su padre. Las notas inspiraban melancolía, tristeza y aflicción; sin embargo, había algo distinto: una tonada de futuro, fortaleza y esperanza.

Abandonó el instrumento al término de la pieza y le guardó en su estuche. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y lo colocó en su armario. No volvería a tocarlo más, lo dejaría atrás junto a sus memorias, una nueva Sakura habría de renacer.

Contempló su imagen en el espejo y notó su rostro pálido y demacrado, sus cabellos largos y brillantes caían desordenados por sus hombros. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró hondo. Entornó su vista al tocador y miró la foto con vestigios de enigma, en esa donde estaba su maestro y los dos jóvenes más entrañables de su vida: Naruto y Sasuke.

Tomó el kunai que se situaba al lado del retrato y, de un solo tajo cortó un mechón de su pelo a la altura de hombro. Las hebras rosáceas cayeron sobre la duela, esparciéndose una a una formando una estela de olvido, entereza y resignación.

—Te ves linda –comentó Naruto desde el umbral de la puerta, contemplando el corto de su cabello y los hilos dispersos por la habitación.

.

.

Una a una las piedras cayeron. El rugido de las aguas ante la electrificante centella simulaba el cielo de una tormenta. Cayó rendido en la orilla de la cascada con la respiración escindida. No había podido dejar de entrenar desde aquél día funesto. No podía permitirse hacer otra cosa que exiliar su dolor, pena y culpa del único modo que podía hacerlo.

Talló sus ojos con frustración y soltó un grito de furia. Arrojó su katana en algún lugar del suelo y se recostó contra la tierra. Los recuerdos volvieron nítidos y traicioneros. Antes sus ojos volvió a mirar el filo de la espada atravesando el pecho de Kakashi y una punzada le invadió el cuerpo. Se reveló su cuerpo cayendo e impactándose contra el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. La irracionalidad de su voluntad fue la que inesperadamente le llevó a ir a su lado y sostener su cuerpo para revisar la herida. Lo tomó sobre su regazo y pudo observar la seria hemorragia que brotaba de la lesión, podría asegurar sin equivocarse que no sobreviviría a ella.

Todavía podía sentir la misma impotencia, el mismo coraje que le hervía en la sangre por la estúpida decisión que había tomado su ex-mentor para protegerle, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Se recordaba a sí mismo llamándole para que reaccionase, insultándole por la idiotez que había cometido, y escuchándole decir cosas incoherentes. Memoraba los dos cristales que cayeron por su cara y las palabras arrancadas de vida que pronuncio para él: _"Vuelve a tu hogar algún día, y cuando lo hagas, cuida bien de Naruto y mi pequeña Sakura…"_

Cerró los ojos con furia y ordenó a Yamato y a Gai que se lo llevaran a la aldea, aunque él sabía que no viviría, no quería quedarse sin poder hacer nada por salvarle si es que esa posibilidad existía.

Suspiró profundo y tomó su katana del suelo. Regresó a la cascada para continuar con su entrenamiento, ahora más que nada debía consumar su venganza, otro de sus seres queridos se sumaba a la lista que Itachi le había quitado. Kakashi había sido su maestro más preciado, había sido su amigo y el que más le había comprendido. Le vengaría como a su clan y, cuando eso sucediese, sólo hasta entonces, cumpliría su promesa: volvería a Konoha, a su hogar.

_._

_._

**_

* * *

_**

Gracias por la lectura. ¿Comentarios?

_Editado el 10/07/2010._


	3. Reencuentros

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo III

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Kaeritai nagai yoru ni, boku no mune wa mada_

_mayotteiru/ Mi corazón aún deambula en aquellas largas noches, y quiero regresar]_

_._

Tres inviernos con sus frías ventiscas, encontraron en Sakura Haruno la templanza que es propia de sabios, la entereza que es propia de los valientes. Dia tras dia, después de la pérdida de Kakashi, llevó a cabo su promesa, aquel conjuro doliente que enarboló en un juramento por renovar su ser y su espíritu. Ni una lágrima osó por salir de sus ojos, ningún rastro de llanto quedó por sus mejillas, una fortaleza que asombró a varios enmarcó su trato y cotidianeidad. Sonreía como siempre, sin embargo bien podía percibirse los límites que ese gesto siempre contenía en sí mismo, era una invisible barrera que decía: _"Estoy bien, pero soy otra"_.

Seguía portando el traje Jounnin, y no es que en esos tres años no hubiese podido desempeñar otro papel, simplemente era que le agradaba su trabajo tal y cual estaba. Alguna vez pensó en ser un miembro ANBU, y la oportunidad quedó sobre la mesa, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento, quizá en otro momento, quizá cuando el caso lo requiriera, por lo pronto se mantendría en su puesto que bien coordinaba con el ejercicio médico en el Hospital de Konoha, otra de las grandes pasiones de su vida y de la cual se aferraba para dejar trozos de su pasado atrás. Seguía siendo líder de escuadrón y mucho del respeto que ostentaba se debía a su talento para ello y por su capacidad en la medicina, sus colegas y conocidos le querían y apreciaban, mas no podían evitar percibir el halo de autonomía que siempre le adornaba.

Los silencios y la prudencia fueron cualidades que surgieron para guiarla como sus compañeros habituales. Era amable pero no afectuosa, era benévola pero no dulce, era amistosa pero no cariñosa. Su espíritu aún vulnerable e impulsivo quedó atrás con las lluvias del verano; a cambio, la perspicacia, la prudencia y el sentido calculador, reemplazaron aquellos antiguos hábitos que para ella eran propios de la debilidad humana. El apego a una persona, la dependencia causada por el cariño y la entrega de los sentimientos hacia los demás llevan consigo una fragilidad inalienable que te derrumba cuando esas personas se esfuman en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se van para no volver jamás; esa y otras razones fueron las que le hicieron cambiar de estrategia: no era que dejara de ser afable, no era que dejara de tener amigos, no era que dejara de convivir; simple y llanamente era cuestión de marcar límites, era cuestión de medir su apego, al punto de que la perdida de cualquiera no llegara a afectarle, ni mucho menos hacerle sufrir. Sus padres, Kakashi y Sasuke eran muestras claras de lo impertinente de aquellos sentimientos, de lo innecesarios que se le hacían para ella. Debía vivir según sus ideales y ambiciones, sin más que la satisfacción de su espíritu y sus vaivenes cotidianos.

Desde del día de su funeral, jamás volvió a poner un pie en el cementerio, ¿para qué reafirmar la materialidad de las ausencias?, ¿porqué ir a recordar algo que ya no existe? No volvió a mencionar su nombre, ni sus memorias, ni sus vivencias; tal y como se lo propuso, parecía una mujer extraña a su vida, la cual le era ajena, la cual no reconocía. Su espíritu era impasible como ella, sencillo y ligero como la brisa que entraba por su ventana por las mañanas, fuerte e impenetrable como un castillo amurallado.

El turno de la tarde había concluido con satisfacción, tres vidas salvadas con éxito: dos niños y un parto. Hacía tiempo que la actividad en el hospital era tranquila y liviana, reflejo de que la aldea pasaba por buenos tiempos de paz. Le encantaba ese ambiente, le hacía disfrutar más de su trabajo, tanto el del centro médico como el de las misiones asignadas por la Hokage. Su relación con ella seguía siendo la misma, con los cambios inminentes que su nueva personalidad le permitía pero al fín y al cabo seguía siendo su discípula y aprendiz. Sus inseparables, las únicas personas que fortuitamente podían atravesar la coraza infranqueable que permeaba su corazón eran Ino y Naruto. La chica rubia por su persistencia y por la compatibilidad que había sentido por ella desde que eran niñas, no la dejó sola mientras pudo y mientras Sakura se lo permitió. Su coincidencia en el hospital favorecía su trato y cercanía, doblegando a la pelirosa a ceder ante ella un poco. Naruto era cuestión muy aparte, con él se sentía incapaz de deslindarse por más que lo intentara, era él quien se prodigaba como su hermano de sangre, desde siempre estuvo a su lado, sin pretender nada a cambio, sin pretender algo más. Quizá fuese él quien más le conocía y por eso le apreciaba, por eso no podía apartarlo de su vida, sin embargo, su compromiso era doble al aceptar aquello, le cuidaría y protegería como lo poco que le quedaba, como lo poco que no tenía.

—¿Ya te vas? –preguntó la voz a su espalda, deteniendo su paso.

—A acabado mi turno, ¿a qué habría de quedarme? –devolvió Sakura con su voz parsimoniosa.

Ino la miró con el ceño fruncido, a veces esa mujer la exasperaba con su sátira siempre intencionada.

—En media hora termina mi turno, ¿porqué no me esperas y salimos juntas por ahí? Sai, Hinata y Lee estarán en el Ichiraku para recibir a Naruto, ya sabes que hoy llega de su primera misión como negociador de la aldea. Estaba muy emocionado cuando se fue ¿recuerdas? Fue idea de Lee celebrarlo. –comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

—No sé qué habríamos de celebrar –dijo con su usual mordacidad -. Se supone que esa misión debió ejecutarse desde hace un mes, pero fue precisamente por el tan "particular" temple de Naruto que se retrasaron tanto en tomar los acuerdos con éxito. Para mí sigue siendo una misión ineficiente. –apuntó con burla.

Ino soltó una carcajada, para ella Sakura seguía siendo la misma, siempre molestando a Naruto, siempre yendo un paso delante de todos. A pesar de todo eso, sabía que asistiría a la dichosa reunión.

—Vale, vale. ¿Dónde vas a estar? Seguro entre los árboles que bordean el camino hacia los viveros ¿no? –cuestionó la ojiazul, volviendo sobre sus pasos al hospital.

—¿Existe un lugar mejor? –concedió Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar.

Tonta. Por supuesto que iría con ellos.

.

[_K__aerenai awai asa ni, tsugeta chikai uso ni naru kara_

_/ Pero no puedo regresar porque esa densa mañana, _

_las promesas que me hiciste se conviertieron en mentiras.]_

_._

Le embrujaba aquella vista, ese era a su parecer el mejor lugar de la aldea. Un pequeño jardín, bordeado de grandes árboles de diferentes especies, mismos que iban en fila hacia una colina llena de arbustos verdes, ahí, justo en la cima es que le encantaba ir, el árbol que se situaba en esa pendiente ofrecía a sus ojos el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Desde allí se podía contemplar una lateral de la aldea desde las alturas, los jardines, las flores, los edificios con olor a misterios, el cielo despejado, las nubes cimarrones, los atardeceres escarlata. El aire que aspiraba lo sentía más puro, le proporcionaba sosiego y una exquisita avenencia. Pensar, descifrar, concentrarse, no había lugar alguno que le confiriera aquello.

Ya había pasado más de media hora, el atardecer estaba por agonizar y esa escandalosa de Ino no aparecía, le extrañó que no llegara con su tormenta verbal para que se diera prisa y no llegaran tarde a la tan afamada celebración. La sensación inquietante ante la tardanza de la rubia le exigió regresar al hospital en su búsqueda, ¿quién se creía para invitarle y dejarla plantada? Como si no tuviese mejores cosas por hacer.

Retomó el camino con lentitud, jugando con una vara de madera que había recogido en su trayecto. Admiró la luna que comenzaba a alzarse en el firmamento, desvió la mirada al camino y una trastornadora visión se hizo presente.

La vara cayó al suelo.

Parpadeó innumerables veces, creyendo que le asaltaban los fantasmas de su inconsciente, pero al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que no deliraba: con paso firme y apresurado, Naruto se aproximaba con un hombre herido en brazos, su corazón saltó cuando reconoció en él al fugitivo Sasuke Uchiha. Se quedó estática mientras su amigo se acercaba, miles de ideas, recuerdos y sentimientos se revolvieron en su espíritu. Se encontraba totalmente perpleja.

—Sakura… -enunció Naruto cuando se percató de su presencia. Notó su rostro desencajado pero fue incapaz de articular explicación alguna. Desvió la mirada y pasó de largo hacia el hospital.

Se desvaneció de rodillas al suelo tratando de ordenar el mar de preguntas sin respuestas que se enarbolaban incesantemente en su cabeza, ¿qué hacía ese traidor aquí?, ¿porqué Naruto tenía la imprudencia de traerlo a la aldea?, ¿porqué estaba herido? Quizá estaba muerto. La idea inesperadamente la asustó. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos burdos pensamientos, podía sentir la furia y el coraje encendiendo sus entrañas, enervándola a cada segundo. Se puso de pié reaccionando de súbito, tenía que resolver sus dudas, necesitaba una explicación, defendería a capa y espada lo poco que aún le quedaba.

Entró sin pensarlo al hospital y fue directo a la central de enfermeras.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó sin rodeos, sabiendo que entendían a lo que se refería.

—Sala de urgencias. La doctora Yamanaka ordenó intervención quirúrgica, deben estar ingresando al paciente a cirugía. El capitán Uzumaki debe estar en la sala de espera. –respondió aprisa una de las enfermeras.

Sakura estaba por irse en cuanto la información ingreso a sus oídos, debía hablar con Naruto, sin embargo, la enfermera le retuvo para agregar:

—Doctora Haruno, el paciente… es Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo sé. –informó como una exhalación difícil de descifrar, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lo encontró deambulando de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso lo podía ver por la forma en que mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar y su expresión de niño asustado. Sonrió débilmente y se aproximó a él.

—Ahora, ¿me contarás lo que ha pasado? Espero una buena explicación para esto. –dijo calma.

El rubio elevó los ojos y la vió aún pálida pero sosegada. Buscó soporte en el blanco muro y asintió, no le quedaba otra opción que ceder ante ella. Sakura le imitó y se recargó en la pared opuesta frente a él, mirándole.

—Como sabes, fui a la negociación, que por cierto fue un éxito –presumió-. En el camino de regreso paramos a descansar un poco mientras el sol bajaba, entonces sentimos un par de temblores producto de energía, así que dedujimos que se llevaba a cabo una pelea o algo así.

—Así que fueron a investigar –intervino Sakura.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a asentir.

—Me quedé perplejo cuando lo vi, hacía ya cinco años desde la última vez, ¿recuerdas? –dijo sin esperar respuesta-. Me bloqueé al mirarlo allí, atravesando con su katana la espalda de su hermano Itachi. Lo asesinó frente a mis ojos y se desvaneció en el suelo.

Sakura le escuchaba con atención narrar el hecho, rememorándolo completamente absorto. _"Así que ese bastardo está muerto", _reflexionó sintiendo el nudo que amenazaba con bloquear su garganta.

—Corrí a donde estaba y noté que estaba inconsciente, estaba herido hasta la médula, por lo que sin pensarlo ni un segundo lo traje al hospital. –contó, mirando por primera vez durante la conversación, sus ojos verdes.

—Pero Naruto… -quiso replicar la chica.

—Sakura, tal vez hice mal. Quizá haya sido un error traerlo a la aldea, pero trata de entenderme esta vez, no podía dejar morir a mi mejor amigo. Yo hablaré con Tsunade. Él ha acabado con su venganza, quizá esta vez él…

—No pertenece aquí. Él no pertenece aquí, Naruto. –arremetió en seco, reprimiéndole con su inquisidora mirada.

—Perdóname, Sakura. Lo siento, pero por esta ocasión no te escucharé.- aseguró con la determinación que siempre le había caracterizado, para salir después de la sala de espera.

Sakura permaneció inerme por las palabras de su amigo. No podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, ¿intercedería por aquel traidor para dejarle en la aldea?, ¿pretendía acaso que todo volviera a ser como antes?, ¿se le olvidaba que por su maldita culpa Kakashi…?

Apretó los puños con fuerza y rabia, jamás permitiría eso, nada podría volver a ser como antes, primero muerta que aceptarlo de nuevo.

—¿Sakura?

La voz de Ino le sacó de sus cavilaciones, vestía con la habitual bata blanca, al parecer la cirugía había concluido.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no? –quiso confirmar la rubia.

La pelirosa asintió con resquicios de su enfado.

—¿Está muerto el maldito?

—Por poco –respondió Ino-. Había una perforación en el pulmón izquierdo, pero la hemos controlado ya. De ahí en fuera tiene lesiones en todo el cuerpo, nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse –informó-. ¿Has hablado con Naruto?

—Ese cabeza hueca… -murmuró la pelirosa por lo bajo.

Ino entendió que lo había hecho, podía entender también el conflicto que se desataba en el interior de su amiga, la idea de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea y se hiciera parte de ella era bastante aterradora. Hacía ya ocho años desde que se había marchado de la aldea en busca de Orochimaru, era difícil pretender que todo eso se olvidase de la noche a la mañana. Ella fue testigo de la transformación de todos sus amigos, en especial de Naruto y Sakura. Ellos habían madurado, hoy eran personas distintas, Sakura ya no era la niña escandalosa y vulnerable que fue en la niñez, tampoco la niña llorona y eternamente enamorada del último de los Uchihas; no, ella trabajó en olvidarlo y dejarlo en su pasado, cuando sucedió lo de Kakashi vió el modo en que enterró su recuerdo y le odió. Sin embargo, con la inesperada presencia de Sasuke en la aldea, podía vaticinar la fragilidad de esos sentimientos.

—Dudo que la Hokage acepte, después de lo que ha pasado se lo pensará dos veces –dijo la rubia para calmar a su amiga.

—Eso espero. Me voy a casa, mañana hablaré con Tsunade-sama aquí en el hospital –comentó con la intención de irse-. Y por cierto, la próxima vez que me invites a algún lugar, procura no dejarme plantada –azuzó con fingida molestia antes de marcharse.

.

[_A__no koro no bokura no kage ga/ Las sombras de aquellos días]_

_._

Peinó su cabello húmedo mientras contemplaba el reflejo extraño que se izaba a través de el espejo, no es que se encontrara desconocida a sí misma, era sólo la impresión de sentirse ajena a toda esa situación tan irracional. Suspiró hondo y le echó una ojeada al reloj, seguramente a esta hora la Hokage estaría llegando al hospital, no se perdería la oportunidad de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la central médica. Se adentró al lugar en busca de la godaime, caminando hasta llegar a la oficina al final del pasillo, estaba por tocar pero la puerta se abrió antes, mostrando a su maestra.

—¡Sakura! Has llegado una hora temprano, estarás muy ansiosa por comenzar tu turno, ¿no? –dijo esbozando esa sonrisa burlona.

La pelirosa no respondió, en su lugar pinto una expresión de enfado demasiado significativa, obviamente ella estaba al tanto de todo, el bocazas de Naruto ya le había hablado del asunto, y a decir verdad, esa no fue la reacción que esperó antes.

—Anoche tuve una conversación con Naruto acerca de la situación de Sasuke –comenzó la rubia mujer-. He decidido darle otra oportunidad si en verdad él quiere permanecer aquí, de lo contrario seguirá siendo un perseguido toda su vida.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, él es un traidor, él…

—Mató a Itachi, Sakura. Digamos que es un favor por otro –complementó la mujer.

—Pero Tsunade-sama… -quiso replicar la joven.

—¿Vas a cuestionar mi decisión? –inquirió con la mirada fuerte.

Sakura calló. Era inconcebible que con tal facilidad, ese maldito alcanzara el perdón y que nadie tuviese un ápice de cordura; por primera vez, sería capaz de cuestionar a la propia Hokage, pero eso tenía una consecuencia: traición. Sabiendo que no podría hacerla desistir de opinión, decidió irse a empezar su turno de aquella mañana.

—Por cierto, Sakura. El paciente Uchiha será tu responsabilidad hasta que se dé de alta. –informó alejándose por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo? No puedo hacer eso, es imposible. Ino lo puede hacer, cualquier médico puede hacerse cargo. Me niego a hacerlo.

La godaime se detuvo con brusquedad, enviándole a su pupila la más aterradora de las miradas.

—¡He dicho, Sakura! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar una palabra más al respecto! –vociferó para seguir con su camino.

La joven jounnin se quedó estática, el destino le estaba gastando la peor de las bromas. La ofuscación y la rabia volvieron a renacer en sus entrañas. ¿Cuidar del traidor Uchiha? No podía hacer eso, no sabía de lo que sería capaz tan pronto le tuviese en frente.

Mordió su labio con fuerza.

No le quedaba otra alternativa que obedecer a la Hokage. No podía dejar que esa insignificancia le inquietara, si esa escoria se quedase en la aldea, tendría que acostumbrarse a pasar esos tragos amargos como si no le afectasen en lo absoluto. Ese imbécil no interferiría en su vida de nuevo. Aquella Sakura estaba muerta junto a todos sus recuerdos del ayer.

.

[_I__ma tachi agari ugokidasu, you know that I'm still waiting for you/_

_Empiezan a removerse otra vez, sabes que aún sigo esperándote.]_

_._

Abrió los ojos débilmente, haciéndose presente una brillante imagen borrosa. Confuso aún, paseó la vista por el lugar, reconociendo al instante una blanca habitación. Escaso mobiliario y equipo médico desfilaron por sus ojos, eso debía entonces ser un hospital, ¿pero qué hacía él en un hospital? Rememoró por un instante y recordó que peleaba con su hermano, y que el filo preciso de su katana le atravesó por la mitad. Le había asesinado, por fin su venganza estaba consumada, el fin de su vida, el motor de su espíritu. Una aletargada paz se alzó en su alma, quizá esta vez podría recomenzar su camino, atesorar sus vivencias.

Todavía se sentía mareado. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir para entornarlos hacia el ventanal que allí había en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Y entonces la vió. Una mítica visión, el bosquejo ilusorio que no había contemplado desde aquel dia en la cascada. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de verificar si la imagen era real, debía estar soñando o algo así, ¿Cómo podría ella estar allí?

Definitivamente esa visión era real. Sakura estaba allí mirando por la ventana fijamente, lo supo a la perfección cuando un dolor agudo le asaltó al querer mover sus brazos o al intentar hacer responder sus piernas. Estaba totalmente herido. Realmente no sabia porque Sakura estaba allí pero podía afirmar que ese era un hospital y que alguien le había llevado ahí.

"_Naruto"_, recordó cuando su conciencia le regaló un poco de lucidez. Le había visto llegar al final del combate, le miró justo cuando se desvanecía en el suelo.

Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en esa profética mujer.

Ella era Sakura. Había cambiado poco desde la última vez que le vio en ese bosque a mitad de la noche: largas y torneadas piernas, largos y torneados brazos; cuerpo esbelto y armonioso, largas y espesas pestañas. Solo un par de detalles llamaron su atención en particular. Las brillantes y extensas hebras de su cabello eran ahora inexistentes, a cambio lucía un corto por arriba del hombro sujeto con el usual protector rojo. Además, en su brazo derecho se trazaba un significativo e inusual tatuaje curvilíneo, bien podía ser una nota o una serpiente, no lo pudo descifrar, lo único que podía ver era que eso era algo extraño en ella y su personalidad; algún significado tendría que poseer. Ya no vestía el traje jounnin como antes, en su lugar una ajustada blusa roja sin mangas y un short corto negro se ceñían a su figura. A ello se sumaba el ligero faldín que caía de sus caderas, y las largas botas que le cubrían hasta las rodillas. Una banda le rodeaba en el antebrazo y al parecer todavía usaba los guantes negros de batalla, éstos estaban sujetos a su cadera por si se hacía necesario hacer uso de ellos. El verde esmeralda de su mirada, seguía fijo y desprendido en dirección de las montañas.

—Con que ya has despertado –dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

Sasuke quiso sonreír ante la afirmación, ¿desde cuándo se había dado cuenta? Era tan suspicaz como esperó. Sin embargo, algo le hizo percibir en su voz sentimientos, emociones no conocidas antes en ella: ¿sarcasmo?, ¿rencor?, ¿indiferencia?, ¿odio? Le observó girarse y aproximarse a él, su expresión era inmutable y carente de sentimiento alguno, las esmeraldas de sus pupilas le reflejaron por un instante los demonios de su propia alma.

Se estremeció.

Finalmente se percató de que ella no era la misma Sakura que esperaba encontrar, aquella que siempre estaba metida en su habitación cuando estaba herido, la que le cuidaba, la que se preocupaba por él, la que le perdonaría cualquier cosa sin importar qué. No era la misma y cayó en el error de creer que el pasado podría volver cual si fuese una película que se proyectara nuevamente, que su vida volvería a la normalidad con solo regresar a la aldea, su hogar. La imagen de Kakashi inundó su mente. No había vuelta atrás.

Percibió su aroma a jazmines cuando ajustaba el aparato que daba seguimiento a sus signos vitales. Una ligera descarga recorrió su ser cuando ella tomo su brazo y tentó su muñeca en busca de su pulso. Sintió su cercanía y el roce de sus cabellos cuando ella buscó su pecho con el estetoscopio en busca de los latidos de su corazón. Una rara sensación se apoderó de sus sentidos ante su presencia, indagó en sus ojos nuevamente tratando de dilucidar sus enigmas. Fue inútil, estaban vacios. Sintió la culpa aflorar por su piel y quiso protegerla. Su instinto protector despertó por ella, necesitaba devolverle la vivacidad que en la infancia poseía; necesitaba volver a contemplar la sonrisa que le obsequiaba cada mañana, cada día sólo a él. Necesitaba sentirse parte de ella, parte de aquel lugar, parte de algo. Esta vez se quedaría.

Notó la tersura de su mano cuando ella cambió la venda que le rodeaba el brazo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño ante el dolor. Su toque era cálido y cuidadoso, sin embargo, sentía la tecnicidad autómata de la maniobra. Comprendió que para ella era un paciente cualquiera y se sorprendió de su impasibilidad.

—¿Porqué…? –apenas pudo articular.

—No te equivoques, Uchiha. Lo hago porque es mi deber. Si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto. –atajó fríamente.

Una punzada le batió en el pecho, aturdiéndolo ante sus palabras. Terminó el cambio de venda, enganchando la punta con un gatillo. La vió incorporarse y tomar el informe médico para anotar las observaciones, dejó la tabla en el cajón al extremo de su cama con la clara intención de irse.

—Sakura… -llamóle el pelinegro.

—Tú no perteneces aquí. –intervino en seco antes de cerrar la puerta como si sellara una tumba.

Jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. De todo lo que pensó que aún le quedaba, ella formaba parte. Resintió la frase, aunque podía entender sus razones. Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido antes, cumpliría la promesa hecha a su maestro: cuidaría de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Lo quisiera Sakura o no.

.

[_Another day, another night/ Otro día, otra noche, _

_mirai wa soko ni tachi domatte iru keredo/ aunque nuestro futuro esté congelado._

_Now I'm living without your love/ Ahora vivo sin tu amor,_

_kimi no furueru kata wo omoidashite wa/ sigo recordando tus hombros temblorosos,_

_ikikasetteru, imadake ga setsunai, my destiny/ y lo cierto es que mi destino está lleno de tristeza._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_*Tema: "My Destiny"._

_*Intérprete: DBSK._

¡Konichiwa!

Jajaja, por fín he terminado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Pido una seria disculpa por el retraso,

la verdad es que he tenido muchas otras ocupaciones ultimamente y creo que ya he mencionado que tampoco las vacaciones ayudan a mi inspiracion ¿no?

Se me dificultó este capitulo, en especial la ultima parte con Sasuke, no quiero que tenga ningun cambio brusco en su personalidad,

al contrario quiero moldearlo poco a poco, paso a paso. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco tanto *.*!!!

La cancion entre los párrafos será la cancion principal o algo así,

si alguien se interesa por ella, estoy haciendo el video del fic con las imagenes que me inspiraron para hacerlo,

y esta pieza de la cual la letra me parece muy significativa. La direccion del video estará en mi perfil, allí tambien está la direccion de mi canal de youtube. Pienso tambien hacer una pequeña lista de reproduccion de la musica de este fic. Ya lo veré.

Me voy, tengo otra actualizacion por preparar y que tambien llevo mucho atraso. Nos veremos en el proximo.

.

¡Sayo!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

.

*... Sol ...*


	4. Verdades

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo IV

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Wasuretai kimi no hitomi, kimi no namida, kimi no tame iki wo/_

_Quiero olvidar tus ojos, tus lágrimas, tus suspiros]_

.

Masajeó suavemente el tabique de su nariz mientras se retiraba los lentes de cristal, signo evidente de cansancio. Últimamente el trabajo le parecía bastante pesado, o más bien, tenía que aceptar que desde la hospitalización de Sasuke Uchiha se le estaba complicando. El castigo inmerecido que la Hokage le había propinado estaba surtiendo efecto, ¿tanto le molestó que la contradijera un poco? Además sus razones no fueron para nada descabelladas, al contrario, le parecieron muy razonables. Nunca esperó que su vocabulario se redujera tanto al mínimo cuando le trataba; en cada visita de inspección se limitaba a realizar las maniobras básicas y hacer las preguntas de rutina, atajando con éxito cualquier intento de conversación por parte del pelinegro; después de todo, ¿qué podría él decirle que no supiera ya?, ¿acaso se disculparía? Eso era poco probable pero si tuviese la intención de hacerlo sería en vano, lo último que haría en la vida sería aceptar sus insulsas disculpas. Lo único que agradecía era que por su capacidad de lucha se había recuperado muy rápido, al grado que ese día alcanzaría la alta en el hospital. ¡Por fín!

—Haruno, pareces cansada. –comentó Ino al aproximarse a ella en la cafetería del hospital.

—No lo parezco, _estoy_ cansada –remarcó la pelirosa sorbiendo un poco del café-. Necesito un respiro, Ino. –bufó frustrada, recargando un brazo sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo dices por tu querido paciente Uchiha? –preguntó picara la rubia.

Sakura le dedicó una de sus aterradoras miradas, obligándola a retractarse de sus palabras.

—Ok, entiendo la indirecta. De plano hoy no estás de buen humor. Pero dime, ¿ya le levantaste el castigo a Naruto? Está muy afligido desde que le retiraste el habla hace dos meses. –apuntó la ojiazul.

Sakura no contesto, era obvio que esa cuestión le incomodaba. Resintió el alejarse de su amigo pero él tenía toda la culpa. _"A situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas"_, se dijo cuando decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo a Naruto; le retiraría el habla indefinidamente, por lo menos hasta que se le pasara el coraje de sentirse desplazada de la forma más vil por _"su mejor amigo"_. ¿Podía llamarse amigo a ese renegado traidor? Juraba que en cualquier momento le apuñalaría por la espalda como siempre, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y, cuando eso sucediera, Naruto se daría cuenta de su error y le daría toda la razón, entonces ella argumentaría su clásico _"Te lo dije"_ con la mayor satisfacción del mundo.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo. De cualquier modo, Sasuke se quedará en la aldea y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto más que hacerte a la idea y llevar la fiesta en paz; incluso si ello implica entablar una relación cordial con él por lo menos. He oído que la Hokage le citó la próxima semana, lo más probable es que le comunique las actividades que habrá que realizar en la aldea como parte de su castigo y el papel que tomará de ahora en adelante. Quizá resulte un buen compañero de trabajo, ¿no lo crees? –informó con una sonrisa, esa noticia no le sentaría nada bien a su amiga.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes por la impresión, no sabía nada al respecto, y obviamente que no le pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Creía que Sasuke volvería a la aldea como un ciudadano común, no pensó que la godaime le reconsiderara para los cuerpos de fuerza nuevamente; lo que Ino decía era muy cierto, lo más factible era que coincidieran con frecuencia en el trabajo dado que estaba segura que él sería elevado a un cargo jounnin no menos, y por ningún motivo le darían un cargo ANBU por sus antecedentes. ¡Maldición! Había tenido suficiente con tener que tolerarlo por dos meses en el hospital, ¿por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora?, ¿por qué su tranquilidad y sosiego se trastocaban cada vez que él se hacía presente? Suspiró hondo tratando de limpiar sus pulmones y de paso sus pensamientos. No dejaría que eso le afectase. No le dejaría ganarle la partida.

—Lidiaré con ello, Yamanaka. Recuerda que estás hablando con Sakura Haruno, nadie puede conmigo, ni siquiera ese mísero de Uchiha –aseguró con la determinación que caracterizaba su temple-. Quiero salir esta noche, ¿te animas? –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? –respondió la rubia, imitándola.

—Aún no lo sé. Sorpréndeme, eres muy buena para eso.

—Está bien, pero no recibo quejas después. Tú también eres muy buena para eso.- devolvió con burla mientras caminaban de nuevo a los consultorios.

.

La tenue claridad del amanecer entró por su ventana, invitándole a abrir los ojos. Ya constituía una costumbre el despertar en cuanto el claro comenzaba a surgir. Naruto siempre le reprendía por madrugar y desperdiciar horas preciadas de sueño; sin embargo, al final Sakura siempre le contradecía y el regañado acababa siendo él por ser tan perezoso. Sonrió al reivindicársele el dato en su mente y, tuvo que aceptar que le faltaba ese toque de hilaridad que su amigo le otorgaba a su vida diaria. Quizá ya iba siendo tiempo de levantarle el castigo, aunque eso sería después de pasar por la tortura de aquella mañana: volver a estar en la misma habitación que Sasuke Uchiha. Ese dia la Hokage los había citado para dar órdenes precisas respecto a las nuevas actividades de Sasuke en la aldea; y ella tomo una inusual resolución: se pondría su mejor careta ante todos ellos, aprendería a lidiar con ese nuevo reto.

Se vistió con su traje habitual: camiseta roja y shorts ajustados, faldín en sus caderas, porta-shuriken anudado a una de sus piernas, botas largas y sus negros guantes de batalla. Cepilló sus cabellos y ató su protector alrededor, dispuesta a salir a otra de sus rutinarias caminatas matutinas. Se escabulló por entre los árboles, saltando y alcanzando una nueva rama hasta llegar a su lugar predilecto, al final cuesta arriba de la montaña.

Disfrutó largo rato de su solitaria expedición, respirando el puro aire, escuchando los murmullos de los diminutos seres vivientes a su alrededor. Se relajó pensando que mientras tuviera ese mundo para sí, no tendría por qué preocuparse, podría sortear cualquier mal rato. Los rayos solares comenzaron a surcar los prados con mayor intensidad y comprendió que era tiempo de regresar a sus actividades del día.

Echó a andar en una calma caminata, bordeando los viveros por el lado contrario. Sus pasos fueron los que cómplices, le condujeron a uno de los vértices del cementerio. Fue hasta que estuvo allí, que cayó en cuenta que no había pisado ese lugar desde hacía dos años. Sonrióse ante la ironía y vagó la vista por el recinto sepulcral, manteniéndose inerte hasta que un melodioso sonido llegó a sus tímpanos. Movida por la curiosidad, se adentro cauta por entre los árboles y se detuvo en uno de ellos para buscar el origen de la inusual tonada, aseguraría que parecía una flauta de viento. Entonces la imagen embargó sus sentidos, dejándola muda y contrariada: justo frente a la tumba de su maestro Hatake Kakashi, una figura de cabellos oscuros le ofrecía una ofrenda musical, y ese no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha; quién tocaba una larga flauta de carrizo con devoción y armonía, era una tonada ligera pero con una carga emocional que denotaba melancolía y aflicción.

No supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se turbó. Las notas fluidas iban calmas y agudas, suaves y tormentosas; el efecto era desolador y bello a la vez. Sakura se mostraba incrédula a pensar que aquel hombre empuñando la casta madera y emitiendo aquella hermosa tonada, fuera el mismo que no tuvo corazón para desafiar a su mejor amigo, el mismo que no se cansó de herirla a ella todo lo que pudo, el mismo que por la soberbia y la venganza ennegreciendo su corazón les abandonase como si fueran basura en el camino.

No pudo soportarlo más. Decidió marcharse de allí con un enervante malestar corriendo por su sangre ¿El muy maldito se estaba burlando del recuerdo de su maestro? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía con esa hipócrita acción? Él era el culpable directo de su muerte, ¿hasta ahora le llegaban los golpes de pecho? ¡Sí, Claro! Definitivamente su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar a estas alturas. Dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos para retomar su camino.

—¿En verdad nunca podrás perdonarlo? –escuchó el cuestionamiento que provenía de la copa del árbol en que se escondía. Era Naruto.

Había quedado con su amigo pelinegro para asistir juntos al recinto de la Hokage. Lo divisó desde la copa de aquel árbol y no quiso interrumpirle en su visita matutina al cementerio, al cual asistía cada mañana a realizar el mismo ritual: tocar su flauta de carrizo, con la misma melodía melancólica. Ni él mismo se percató del instante en que Sakura había aparecido, no fue hasta que escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas, que se dio cuenta que ella se marchaba después de contemplar la imagen. Algo le hizo presentir que no todo estaba perdido y decidió zanjar todo de una vez.

—Jamás. Y no es que no pueda. No quiero hacerlo. Me ha quitado todo lo que quería, por su culpa me he quedado sola. Incluso, tú estás de su lado. –dijo ella sin moverse.

—No estoy sólo de su lado. Solamente quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes: tú, él y yo. Él ha cambiado, Sakura. Todavía habla poco, pero tiene buenas intenciones. Su venganza es cosa del pasado, ahora está dispuesto a servir a la aldea, a realizar nuevas metas en su vida. Quiere volver a empezar de cero. –explicó el ojiazul desde arriba. Esperaba que ella milagrosamente lo entendiera.

—Creo que el que no ha entendido eres tú, Naruto. Nada volverá a ser como antes. El tiempo pasa y no regresa, el tiempo pasa y no perdona. Nunca más seremos tú, yo y él –dijo la pelirosa despectivamente-. ¿Quieres que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos? Está bien, lo seremos; pero no me pidas que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque eso no puede ser. –asestó dando otros tres pasos para irse.

—Sakura, él está arrepentido. –insistió Naruto.

La furia brotó de sus entrañas y se volvió para encararlo directamente, impregnando fuego en sus palabras:

—¿Que él está arrepentido? –dijo mordaz-. Y ¿de qué? ¿De dejar la aldea, de querer matarte, o de asesinar a mi maestro? –enumero ella-. ¡Oh! Lo siento. ¡Olvidaba la facilidad con la que todos le disculpan por todas sus atrocidades! ¡Claro! Debería ser yo la que fuera a postrarme a sus pies, rogándole que me disculpe mis malos modales –apuntó sarcástica. Le había provocado y ahora su lengua no pensaba parar, era inaudito lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos-. Lo siento, Naruto, pero en esta ocasión yo tampoco escucharé tus palabras. Podrá vivir y morir en mi aldea; pero eso no significa que yo lo acepte. –concluyó con su gesto impasible y tranquilo, retomando su camino, ahora sin volver atrás; y dejando a Naruto inquieto y con su frustrado intento de hacer las paces entre sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

.

.

Respiro hondo y plantó en su rostro un aire alegre y desenfadado. Toco un par de veces, esperando la indicación para entrar. Ingresó en la amplia oficina y se encontró con la totalidad de los capitanes de escuadrón de toda la aldea más el heredero del clan Uchiha. Sonrió discretamente a los presentes a modo de saludo, colocándose en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—Parece que ya estamos completos –inició la Hokage-. Muy bien, empecemos –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio-. Creo que la mayoría de los que están aquí conocen a Sasuke Uchiha, y los que no, seguramente ya habrán oído de él, así que me ahorraré las explicaciones. El motivo de esta reunión es para comunicar a todos ustedes la reintegración del joven Uchiha a las fuerzas de seguridad de Konoha como capitán de escuadrón. Como podrán ver, desde ahora será un miembro más de nuestro equipo; será su compañero y_par_ de aquí en adelante, y es mi orden directa que le traten y consideren como tal.- apuntó Tsunade mirando pausadamente a cada uno de ellos esperando su reacción, deteniéndose un poco en la señorita Haruno.

Justo como esperó, todos asintieron aceptando las indicaciones de la godaime, incluso Sakura, quien a sorpresa de los presentes, estaba más condescendiente que nunca.

—Veo que todos han comprendido a la perfección, así que eso es todo, pueden retomar sus diligencias. El día de mañana enviare un informe a cada uno sobre la reordenación de sus nuevos escuadrones. Por lo pronto he decidido que el joven Uchiha se integre con el capitán Uzumaki y la capitán Haruno con el propósito de que se acople nuevamente a las actividades de la aldea; eventualmente se manejara independiente con su propio escuadrón. ¿Alguna inconformidad, capitán Uzumaki? –preguntó Tsunade dirigiéndose al ojiazul.

Naruto negó convencido.

—¿Alguna inconformidad, señorita Haruno? –inquirió mirando seria a la pelirosa.

Estaba lista para sus interminables quejas, sin embargo, para su asombro y perplejidad, Sakura mantenía el mismo gesto amable y dijo sonriendo levemente:

—Ninguna, Tsunade-sama. Se hará como usted ordene.

De sobra los que se encontraban allí, estaban enterados de la antipatía que Sakura Haruno albergaba por Sasuke Uchiha; e incluso del rechazo que permeaba su actitud para con él. Debido a ello, las palabras que allanaban la habitación sonaban discordantes y extrañas viniendo de los labios rosados de la ojiverde. Y más extraña y descolocada fue la afirmación para Naruto, quien apenas aquella mañana fue testigo de las duras y resentidas palabras de su amiga; y Sasuke, quien en carne propia experimentó la indiferencia, el odio y rencor que le profesaba durante su estancia en el hospital.

Las piezas no encajaban.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse –concedió la Hokage un poco turbada pero satisfecha-. Y ya que la capitán Haruno está tan animada, ¿Le importaría mostrarle al capitán Uchiha el nuevo campo de entrenamiento? Hace tres años lo reubicamos así que es probable que no lo conozca aún. ¿Está usted de acuerdo, señorita Haruno? –indagó nuevamente a la pelirosa, esperando su reacción.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas cómplices, notando la tensión que probablemente se desataría por la orden de la Hokage. Ella la estaba provocando a propósito y el hecho no paso desapercibido por todos y cada uno de ellos. Esas dos mujeres eran dignas de tenerles miedo.

—Lo haré encantada, Tsunade-sama. Ahora debo ir al hospital a cubrir mi turno, pero si el joven Uchiha no tiene inconveniente, puedo mostrárselo en cuanto finalice mi jornada. –sugirió ella con su indescifrable sonrisa.

La godaime arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada a pelinegro que silencioso escuchaba la inusual respuesta de la chica.

—¿Está usted de acuerdo, capitán Uchiha? –preguntó la rubia.

Sasuke no atinó a nada más que a asentir obediente, aceptando la proposición.

—Tsunade-sama, si me disculpa, debo retirarme ya; voy bastante retrasada al hospital –dijo Sakura a su maestra, quien asintió al instante, dándole el permiso para abandonar la sala-. Capitán Uchiha, le espero al atardecer para mostrarle el campo de entrenamiento –argumento con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose al pelinegro, el cual asintió extrañado porque le dirigiera la palabra y más, que fuese amable-. Con su permiso, me voy. Que tengan un buen día. –enarboló haciendo un gesto de respeto a todos los presentes, tras el cual abandonó la oficina rumbo al hospital.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron dispersando del lugar, quedando al final Naruto, Sasuke y la Hokage; no obstante, después de hacer una reverencia a la godaime, los caballeros se retiraron, dejando solitaria a una muy pensativa Tsunade.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_, se preguntó en la soledad de su oficina. Quizá fuere su imaginación, pero aquello no le daba buena espina.

.

_._

Seguía sin dar crédito a sus palabras. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido un par de horas, sentía el impacto de su renovada actitud; la cual por cierto, no le daba buena espina. Quiso llevar la pasta a su boca por enésima vez, sin embargo, volvió a desistir meditando de nuevo. ¿En realidad aquella mujer era Sakura? Cabe decir que la expectativa que se formó en su mente acerca de la reunión no era muy buena, en especial por cierta pelirosa. Esperaba que entrara a la sala ignorándolo completamente y replicando una y otra vez ante las órdenes de Tsunade respecto a lo que a él se refería.

Estaba seguro que blasfemaría hecha una furia cuando le asignaron con ella y Naruto para trabajar temporalmente; y otro tanto cuando le asignaron el mostrarle el nuevo campo de entrenamiento. No obstante, sus vaticinios se diluyeron en cuanto ella ingresó al lugar con la más cálida de las sonrisas, prodigando afabilidad con sus maneras y mostrándose tan dócil como un cervatillo. La Sakura que recién acababa de ver era la que esperó encontrar a su regreso a la aldea, y no es que hubiera pensado en regresar, pero dada la situación fortuita de todos los acontecimientos en su vida, las mismas circunstancias le llevaron a estar ahí, volviendo al lugar que lo vió nacer, crecer y partir.

Estaba al tanto de que las cosas serían diferentes, pues el tiempo nunca pasa en vano, incluso se podía dar cuenta en sí mismo lo que el acontecer de los años va causando en el espíritu, en el carácter y en la visión de la vida de cada persona. Desconocía los vaivenes desafortunados en la vida de Sakura Haruno al igual que los de Naruto, sin embargo, tanto ayer como ahora, éste ultimo seguía tratándole con la misma nobleza, no siendo capaz de atreverse a negarle una vez más la sincera amistad que siempre le prodigó. Y lo agradecía bastante, aun si no lo decía. No hacía falta.

Nunca pensó en Sakura. Sus pensamientos jamás se llenaron de ella. La recordaba como quien recuerda una fotografía de generación o un rostro conocido de infancia, pero nada entrañable. Reconocía que estaba presente en su mente cuando asociaba sus pensamientos a su amigo rubio, después de todo habían formado un equipo y aprendieron durante ese tiempo a cuidarse entre ellos, por lo menos hasta que nuevos caminos, errados o no, aparecieron en su horizonte. Después de ello borró de su memoria todos esos recuerdos que comenzaba a albergar en su conciencia, desarticulando los lazos que se forjaron con esas personas que había dejado a tras junto con su antigua vida: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura. En ese mismo orden.

No fue hasta que los volvió a ver tres años después de abandonar la aldea, que algunos recuerdos volvieron en una pincelada breve de añoranza y reencuentro con el pasado. Y el primer rostro que le abrió paso a ese sentimiento fue precisamente el de Sakura Haruno; saliendo de un equívoco, asiendo bruscamente a Sai, reclamándole dios sabia que cosa. Su primera reacción en automático fue enunciar su nombre, contemplando a su vez el efecto que causó su voz en el ánimo de la chica, robando la atención de sus ojos esmeraldas, intentando ocultar su turbación al encontrarle al fín cara a cara. Poco después apareció Naruto, y lo demás, es historia muerta.

El encuentro con sus ex-compañeros le llenó de algo que no supo con certeza que fue. En inicio pensó que sólo fue la impresión de verles nuevamente, sin embargo, no era hasta ahora que meditaba lo acontecido, que encontraba la respuesta posible. Quizá albergaba en el fondo de su espíritu que después de la consecución de su principal objetivo, fuese posible volver a mirarse cara a cara con ellos, con las personas con las cuales se reconocía y a las que en el mundo le quedarían; las únicas personas que pensaban en él sin importar las atrocidades que cometiera. Albergó esa esperanza de algún día tener una vida normal, rodeado de personas queridas, de nuevas metas, de razones para vivir; pero para que ello aconteciera era necesario eliminar la mayor amenaza en su vida: Itachi.

Lo consiguió al final. Pensó que todo lo tuvo en sus manos tal cual lo planeó, pero nunca contó con que con su muerte, Itachi le arrebataría otra de las pocas cosas preciadas que tenía: Kakashi. Silenciosamente y sin reparo, siempre le guardo el mayor de los respetos después del otorgado a su padre; su maestro y mentor no solo le había cultivado en el arte ninja, también lo hizo espiritualmente; y él, aun cuando dejó a Konoha atrás, lo consideró de principio a fin como un amigo, de los más preciados que tuvo. Ser el causante indirecto de su muerte le mató anímicamente, siendo la culpa el factor que le caló hasta los huesos. Por ello no paró de entrenar hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir su venganza, renovada por la suma de otra valiosa vida más. Lo demás pasó a ser historia también: asesinó a Itachi, quedó moribundo, Naruto le salvó la vida, e inesperadamente había ido a parar a Konoha; en donde le habían aceptado de vuelta sin mayores trámites y le devolvían la oportunidad de pertenecer a algo, a algún lugar. En verdad estaba agradecido.

Y ahora estaba allí, comiendo –o más bien tratando de comer- ramen con su mejor amigo Naruto, dos horas después de que la Hokage realizara la junta con los capitanes de escuadrón. Allí estaba, absorto en vagas cavilaciones que intentaban, con un amplio margen de fracaso, descifrar la personalidad de una sola persona que invadía todo su pensamiento: Sakura Haruno. Cuando despertó en la habitación del hospital y lo primero que contempló fue a aquella mujer, lo único que deseó fue ver en sus ojos verdes el brillo que cinco años atrás, dándole la bienvenida. Sin embargo lo único que vislumbro fue un aura sombría que adornaba sus bellas facciones. Ella creció y era una hermosa mujer, pero eso no fue todo, otra mujer era la que encarnaba y daba vida a su antigua compañera, una que no reconoció; y que no sabía aun si quería conocer.

Naruto le narró el cambio progresivo que se genero en Sakura desde aquel tiempo de la expedición a la captura del contacto de Orochimaru y la búsqueda en torno a él mismo. Poco a poco su temple fue evolucionando y forjándose en torno a sus experiencias y aprendizajes; pero sobre todo a sus pérdidas. Su amigo le refrendó que la primera se refería a Sasuke mismo, quien con su partida abrió un hueco profundo en el ánimo de la pelirosa, mostrándose el primer cambio en la expedición de su captura con sus nuevos rasgos de madurez. Se sobrevinieron los dos golpes más bruscos que terminaron por deformar la imagen que él guardaba de ella, primero la muerte de sus padres al regreso de la expedición, y la segunda con la muerte de su maestro, amigo y tutor, Hatake Kakashi.

Si alguna vez pensó en ella como una niña malcriada y mimada, hoy podía encontrar las divergencias con aquel entonces; había recibido demasiados golpes en un corto tiempo, era obvio que ella actuara de esa manera, era obvio que se transformara en otra mujer. Se sintió reflejado en ella.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Sasuke? Tu comida se ha enfriado. ¿Qué no sabes que es sacrilegio desperdiciar la comida? Y no es cualquier comida. –reprendió Naruto, mirando el tazón de ramen.

—¿Lo quieres, no es cierto? –preguntó intencionado, llevando un poco de pasta a sus labios mientras contemplaba la expresión angustiada de su amigo mientras lo hacía.

Sonrió disimuladamente y abandonó el intento de comer, empujando el tazón al espacio de Naruto, mientras le observaba agrandar los ojos con emoción.

—Tómalo, no tengo hambre. –dijo al fín el pelinegro, recargando el mentón en una de sus palmas.

Naruto no espero dos veces y se dispuso a devorar la tibia pasta, sin que le pasara desapercibida la abstracción de su amigo desde hacía más de una hora.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿por qué estas tan callado? Y no es como que hables mucho pero hoy estas más distraído que nunca. –señaló el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró satisfecho, comenzaba a entenderle sin palabras. Sonrió levemente y dijo:

—¡Vaya! Comienzas a ser suspicaz, usuratonkachi. Puede que tengas razón.

—Tal vez esté equivocado pero, ¿el motivo de tu preocupación tiene algo que ver con el apellido Haruno? –inquirió Naruto con curiosidad-. Para serte sincero, yo también estoy asombrado por su actitud en la reunión con la Hokage, me asusta tanta amabilidad. ¿Qué no te odiaba? –apuntó divertido.

—¡Gracias por recordármelo, Naruto! –ironizó el pelinegro-. Eso es lo que no me cuadra, ¿Es posible que ella cambie de actitud tan súbitamente? –preguntóle.

—No lo creo. No debería decir esto pero, ella es igual a ti; nunca da un paso sin tener un plan detrás –acusó con una sonrisa-. No sé que sea, pero estoy seguro que está tramando algo. Te compadezco.- burlóse esquivando un golpe que el pelinegro soltó como respuesta a su broma.

—Tú pagas la cuenta. –enunció Sasuke, levantándose del asiento para salir a la calle.

Naruto se quejó por la orden y salió tras él después de pagar la comida, anexándose a su lado mientras se dirigían al recinto médico, lugar en que Sakura había citado a Sasuke.

—No te agobies, Teme. Quizá Sakura sea fría ahora pero eso se debe a lo que le ha sucedido últimamente, en realidad ella es una buena chica, estoy seguro que algún día podrán hacer las paces. ¡Ánimo! –dijo Naruto palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

—Tú nunca cambias, siempre tienes que ser tan simple –comentó con una sincera sonrisa de lado.

—Y tu tampoco, siempre tienes que ser tan complicado –replicó el rubio con el mismo gesto.- Por cierto, te sienta bien ese traje jounnin, ya era hora de que lo usaras –agregó-. Me voy, quedé con Hinata. ¡Suerte con la adorable doctora Haruno! –dijo tomando el camino hacia el barrio Hyuga, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Sasuke asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y rió por la ligereza de Naruto, extrañaba esa relación amistosa y comenzaba a encontrarle el gusto y sabor a esa nueva vida ordinaria. Miró el naranja ocaso y recordó la cita con Sakura. Su sonrisa se diluyó y en su lugar dejó escapar un suspiro, tomando el camino que conducía al Hospital de Konoha.

Permaneció esperando alrededor de treinta minutos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, ella debía estar por salir. Diviso su figura atravesando las puertas de cristal para tomar el camino a su casa. Ella pareció absorta en sus cavilaciones y paso de largo, ignorándolo. Carraspeó con ligereza esperando llamarla atención. Aquello pareció funcionar.

—Oh, has venido –articuló sin ninguna emoción-. Sígueme –ordenó magra, mientras desviaba su camino a las áreas desiertas de la aldea.

Sasuke no replicó y obedeció al instante, siguiéndola por el camino. Ni una palabra osó turbar el silencio que imperó durante el trayecto. Ahí estaba de nuevo su doble personalidad; si en la mañana su actitud fue amable, ahora la calificaba como indiferente. Ya no sabía qué era mejor, si su enfado permanente, o su indiferencia permanente; por lo menos en el primer caso ella le dirigía la palabra.

Llegaron a un amplio terreno bardeado como un santuario, entraron y Sasuke pudo observar varias secciones en su interior: campo de tiro o lanzamiento, de batalla, de obstáculos y otras más. Era un campo de entrenamiento integral.

—Aquí es donde se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos y la preparación de los escuadrones y de los aspirantes a formar parte de ellos –explicó Sakura.- también realizamos torneos de batalla para medir el desarrollo de nuestras habilidades. Familiarízate con este lugar porque a menos que estemos en una misión, este lugar es donde pasamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo.

A pesar de que su voz no denotaba expresión alguna, para Sasuke ya era mucha ganancia el que ella estuviera comenzando una charla con él, tal vez el _dobe_ tuviese razón y lo único que necesitaba era paciencia para tener a la alegre Sakura de regreso.

—Parece que este lugar si que ha cambiado. El otro campo de entrenamiento era mucho más pequeño –comentó casual-. ¿Tú también entrenas aquí con tu escuadrón? –preguntó con la intención de alargar la conversación. Pero al instante se golpeó mentalmente, esa era una pregunta demasiado estúpida y lo pudo ver en su cara y la expresión que plasmó en ella.

"_Obviamente ella entrena aquí porque es una miembro jounnin, ¿Qué parte de "aquí entrenan los escuadrones" no entendiste?"_, reprendióse en su cabeza mientras la veía enarcar una de sus delineadas cejas en un gesto de confusión. Ella claramente se hallaba incómoda con la situación.

—Tengo que marcharme, Uchiha. Parto al amanecer a una misión y debo preparar algunos asuntos pendientes. Ya he cumplido con la orden de la Hokage. Me voy. –anunció impasible.

—¿Puedo preguntar donde irás a tu misión? –inquirióle con interés el pelinegro. En verdad estaba esforzándose por suavizar la situación que entre ellos dos existía.

—No. –respondió ella automáticamente en seco.

Sakura dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, Sasuke insistió, logrando que se detuviera.

—Sakura –llamóle-. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Entiendo que el rencor, la frustración y la impotencia fluyen por tus venas, ardiendo como si quemaran. Lo he sentido y lo último que desearía es que alguien de ustedes pase por lo mismo, en especial tú –apuntó serio-. Hice una promesa a mi maestro que pienso cumplir. Le prometí a Kakashi que…

Un ardor punzante fulguró por su mejilla izquierda, notando la sangre gotear sobre su chaleco jounnin, impregnándolo con destellos escarlata. No supo en qué momento fue que Sakura giró velozmente empuñando un filoso kunai, arrastrando apenas la punta por su mejilla en un corte semi-vertical, hiriéndole con levedad. No obstante si hubiese optado por atravesarle el pecho con el arma, bien lo hubiese hecho sin problema. Y ella parecía saberlo. Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó, sorprendido por la acción y por no actuar en consecuencia; bajó su guardia ante ella, no esperó que se atreviera.

—No te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre con tus labios. No tienes derecho –pronuncio furiosa entre dientes-. ¿Qué carajo sabes tú de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo pienso? ¿Qué ganas con venir aquí con tu sermón de santo? ¡Tú! Un maldito traidor que arrasó con todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, todo por una estúpida venganza –señaló ella sin tapujos, con las pupilas encendidas de un odio encarnizado-. No me hagas reír, Uchiha. Y te lo repetiré una vez más, no te equivoques conmigo, no estoy intentando ser amable, sólo quiero olvidar que existes –apuntó mirándole fijo mientras guardaba su kunai en la venda que ataba a una de sus firmes piernas.

Le dedicó una última mirada y dio media vuelta para irse de allí, retomó su camino y sólo se detuvo para decir sin voltear atrás:

—Y descuida, no soy como tú. Tengo mis propios medios para solucionar mis infiernos internos. A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo corazón. No necesito destrozar a los demás para alcanzar mis objetivos. –apuntó antes de retomar su camino.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho y un ardor correr por sus entrañas. Esa mujer sí que sabía cómo hacer cabrear hasta al más calmo. Le había herido en el centro de su orgullo y ella lo supo. Vio que se alejaba y le gritó:

—¡Que les protegiera, eso fue lo que prometí a Kakashi! ¡Y lo cumpliré Sakura, aun así me odies por toda tu vida! ¡Les protegeré! ¡A_ambos_! –recalcó antes de verla esfumarse entre los recovecos de la noche, seguro que había escuchado sus palabras.

.

.

* * *

_Tema: My Destiny._

_Intérprete: DBSK._

* * *

Gracias por la lectura. ¿Comentarios?

_Editado el 10/07/2010._


	5. Intermediarios

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo V

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

[_F__utari de ireba kaze mo nami mo kumo mo,_

_koerareru kigashita years ago/ Años atrás sentía que si estabamos juntos,_

_ podriamos vencer al viento, las olas y las nubes/_

_Kanau nara one more chance/ Desearía tener una nueva oportunidad para cumplir ese deseo._

_Jikan wo koe tobitai spread my wings/ Quiero desplegar mis alas y volar a través del tiempo.]_

_._

_._

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Sakura saboreó la dulce sensación de herir el impecable rostro de su compañero Sasuke Uchiha. Una enorme satisfacción se abrigó en su pecho cuando por un instante diminuto descargó la ira que rodeaba su corazón. No obstante, como se lo refrendó esa noche, ella tenía sus propios medios para afrontar sus demonios internos, y a pesar de que la acción de herirle le otorgó un placer indescriptible, tomaría otras medidas para evadirlo; como por ejemplo realizar misiones, una tras otra. Como había venido haciendo desde dos semanas atrás. Incluso esa misma mañana partía de nuevo a solucionar un problema de rebelión en la aldea de la roca junto a su equipo de escuadrón, el que por cierto, llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

Por un momento pensó que la Hokage pondría trabas para que solicitara tantas misiones, pero al parecer había decidido dejar de meterse con ella respecto a Sasuke, dado que estuvo acatando todas y cada una de sus órdenes sin protestar; por lo menos frente a ella.

"_Pero, ¿qué pasa con estos novatos?"_, preguntóse impaciente en silencio. A ese paso llegarían hasta entrada ya la tarde. Miró al cielo y lo vió ennegrecido, algunas gotas empezaban a caer, advirtiendo una buena tormenta. La mañana se había anunciado gris desde que abrió los ojos, vaticinando el inicio de la temporada de lluvias en la aldea.

—¿Has esperado mucho? –preguntó la voz masculina a sus espaldas, obligándola a atender el llamado.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura en cuanto divisó su altiva figura mostrarse frente a ella.

—Vengo en lugar de tu escuadrón. La Hokage creyó que era mejor que fuera yo contigo para prevenir cualquier contingencia. –argumentó cordial.

La pelirosa sonrióle franca y dijo:

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo Shikamaru. Definitivamente es mil veces mejor que lidiar con esos niñatos. ¡En marcha, capitán Nara!

—¿Y no te pondrás el impermeable? –cuestionó avanzando con ella. La ligera lluvia estaba aumentando en intensidad.

—No te apures, _Shika_. Si puedo lidiar con un intento de rebelión, ¿no crees que puedo pasar sin problemas de una inofensiva lluvia? –apuntó ella con humor, comenzando a saltar por los árboles.

Como única respuesta, se dibujó la blanca sonrisa del joven jounnin.

Las gotas de lluvia se acentuaron mientras la mañana transcurrió gris. Llegaron a la aldea de la roca poco más del mediodía, indudablemente el que la Hokage enviara a Shikamaru en vez de su equipo fue una idea afortunada. Llegaron tan rápido como esperó.

Fueron recibidos por uno de los capitanes de aquella aldea a la entrada del pueblo, él los guiaría a la zona del conflicto. Aparentemente, un grupo inconforme con el feudo había pactado con un grupo de la aldea vecina para deshacerse del señor feudal y tomar el control de la aldea, sin embargo, parte de la información se filtró a uno de los agentes de seguridad, llegando así a oídos del señor feudal, quien ordenó pedir solicitar los servicios de Konoha para suprimir la rebelión. No obstante, por movimientos equivocados en aquellos instantes el palacio estaba tomado por los rebeldes, con el señor feudal dentro.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer nos darán un poco de diversión. –comentó Sakura sonriendo.

—Sólo tú, Naruto y Sasuke podrían decir eso –quejóse Shikamaru con gracia-. Ya sabes que para mí siempre resulta un gran problema, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Es hora de trabajar. –enunció aún sonriendo al notar la mueca de desagrado que ella esbozó ante la mención del Uchiha.

—Parece que se ha vuelto bastante popular. Creo que para muchos el pasado ha quedado atrás. –acusó sutil mientras se colaba cauta entre los arbustos hasta las paredes del palacio.

—Y ahí es donde debe estar, mi querida Sakura –respondióle, situándose hasta donde ella se encontraba. Ambos miraron el edificio, analizando sus recovecos para adentrarse-. Míralo de este modo –continuó, indicándole una grieta amplia en el muro-. Nunca he tratado a Sasuke a fondo, incluso apenas hemos cruzado palabra; conozco mucho de su pasado y estoy en desacuerdo en muchas cosas que hizo. Pero también soy un entrañable partidario de las segundas oportunidades. –enunció el joven pelinegro, adentrándose con sigilo en el patio del palacio, seguido de Sakura.

Un grupo de rebeldes custodiaban los cuatro vértices de la gran casona, listos para cualquier intrusión. Sakura colocó su dedo índice a mitad de sus labios, solicitando con ello un instante de silencio en la charla. Shikamaru obedeció y atendió la señal que ella dio para inmovilizar a dos de los guardias. Dos filosos kunai desgarraron sincronizados la garganta de los guardias más próximos sin el más mínimo ruido. _"Un trabajo limpio"_, diría Tsunade.

—¿Segundas oportunidades, dices? –inquirió la pelirosa, reanudando la plática.

Siguieron con cautela los bordes del palacio. Shikamaru asintió.

—La imperfección del ser humano es inherente a él. La perfección en términos reales, y en lo que al comportamiento se refiere, está lejos de la realidad tangible. Una decisión, una palabra o una acción, pueden desatar hechos y consecuencias inevitables; pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que sucede por nuestra causa sea precisamente nuestro deseo. A veces hasta las acciones racionales se escapan de nuestro control. –apuntó el chico, haciendo una señal con la mirada: el los inmovilizaría con su manipulación de sombra y ella se encargaría de finiquitarlos.

Sakura obedeció, dejando a los dos guardias inconscientes en el suelo, abriendo libre paso al camino de acceso al palacio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –preguntó la pelirosa, entrando a una de las habitaciones.

—Tú sabes bien lo que quiero decir, _ojos verdes._ –señaló riendo el chico contra la pared, ya habían ubicado a los hombres y al señor feudal.

—Admiro tu lucidez y sabiduría, Shikamaru. En ocasiones como estas suenas como todo un poeta. –comentó la joven divertida.

Hicieron un movimiento de cabeza, indicándose que era hora de atacar directamente, la estrategia sería combinada, similar a la que habían realizado con los guardias de la entrada. Shikamaru entró en acción e inmovilizó al grupo de rebeldes que rodeaban al señor feudal, mientras que Sakura no perdió el tiempo y los dejó a todos inconscientes en el piso; liberando así al rehén.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. Pienso que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Sasuke, después de todo compartieron una niñez y fueron amigos algún tiempo. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y redimirnos por nuestros errores, lo importante es admitirlos; y eso es algo que él ha hecho. –dijo Shikamaru mientras salían del palacio escoltando al señor feudal.

Sakura estaba por replicar pero se contuvo al notar la perplejidad del señor feudal al escucharles hablando como si estuvieran tomando el té y no en medio de una misión. Definitivamente sólo los shinobis podían darse el lujo de hacer cosas como aquellas.

Después de haber cumplido su deber, y de recibir los agradecimientos del señor feudal y de los altos mandos de la aldea, Sakura y Shikamaru regresaron a Konoha con un éxito más en su lista de misiones. Su coordinación había sido perfecta, como podría esperarse de dos jounnin prometedores.

Arribaron a la aldea cuando las estrellas se alzaban en el firmamento, la lluvia no cesó en toda la tarde y una brisa continua y fría se instaló en el ambiente, cobijándose en la humedad de las yerbas. Decidieron rendir el informe a la godaime al día siguiente, separando sus caminos en el puente que dividía el lago.

—Bueno, me voy entonces. Que pases una buena noche, Sakura. –dijo el joven sonriendo con franqueza.

Sakura asintió con la misma sonrisa y vió que se marchaba. No obstante, no pudo evitar sacar la espina que le atravesaba la garganta.

—Shikamaru –llamóle-. Yo he cometido muchos errores, pero jamás causé la muerte de nadie. No hay nada que se compare a ello, no es lo mismo. –señaló con agudeza.

Shikamaru se ladeó y le miró comprensivo. Sus manos las guardaba en los bolsillos despreocupadamente, sin embargo sus palabras sonaban como una profecía:

—Ser la causa no tiene que ver con la intención. ¿Estás segura que ese ha sido su deseo? –inquirió él con la misma perspicacia, sabiendo con certeza que hablaba de Sasuke.

Sakura bajo la mirada y no supo que responder. Era la primera vez que se mostraba abierta a discutir el tema Uchiha con un ápice de seriedad; la incomodidad al respecto, aún se hacía presente.

—Medítalo, _ojos verdes_. Verás que no es tan complicado. Escucha a tu Sensei, de vez en cuando tenía buenos consejos en su atolondrada cabeza; busca en tus recuerdos, quizá haya algo que te sirva. Buenas noches. Abrígate la próxima vez. –comentó, alejándose rumbo a su hogar.

"_Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento. Si, caes siete veces, levántate ocho". _Las palabras de Kakashi resurgieron de entre sus recuerdos sepultados, esos fueron los últimos consejos que emitieron sus labios antes de partir para no volver. Cerró los ojos por instantes mientras las delgadas líneas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, la lluvia aumentó hasta formar un constante aguacero, del que Sakura no huyó. Continuó caminando empapada mientras la humedad de su ropa se adhería a su piel, cuestionándose a la vez las razones irónicas del hecho de que si era ella quien pretendía esconderse del pasado, fuera este mismo el que le atajara en el paso.

Blasfemó al viento, descargando su frustración, perdiéndose en el eco de los truenos emitidos por la tormenta. Sintió las mejillas ardientes y una sensación febril apoderarse de su cuerpo. Un estornudo cortó la atmosfera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Las luces de las casas que brillaban como estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche comenzaron a parpadear ante el verde de sus ojos, poco a poco fueron extinguiéndose, al igual que su conciencia.

Se desvaneció.

.

.

[_Another you, another me/ Otra tú, otro yo_

_Umare kawatte mo musuba renu omoi naraba/ Si renacieramos otra vez, seguiría teniendo estos mismos sentimientos._

_ So I'm living without your me/ Viviendo sin tí cerca, _

_Kimi to yume de aetara sore dake de ii, sore dake ga ii/ Si me reuno contigo en mis sueños _

_es suficiente para mí, me basta con eso._

_Ita misae ubatte _

_My destiny/ Al menos me alivia de este doloroso destino.]_

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos con pesar, la luz naranja de la vela obligó a sus párpados a abrirse, reconociendo en cuanto su lucidez retornó la calidez de su habitación. Afuera aun llovía, las gotas de agua repiqueteaban contra el empañado cristal de su ventana, y de vez en vez el resplandor de un trueno rasgaba el cielo nocturno. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la suave almohada, buscando otro poco de descanso. Jaló las mantas para sentir el calor más vivamente, pudo percibir sus dedos congelados. Una duda permeo su mente cuando le dio por preguntarse el cómo llegó allí, sumado a que no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido antes.

El rumor de la puerta al abrirse captó su atención. No estaba sola, ¿Quién era el intruso? Esperó expectante a su ingreso, abrió los ojos grandes, redondos como platos, al divisar el rostro conocido, la figura inconfundible. Su mirada hallábase oscura y su andar cargado de misterios. Sakura quiso articular palabra pero su garganta se cerró, contemplando quietamente la proximidad de sus pasos. No supo en qué momento Sasuke llegó al borde de su cama y se inclino para juguetear con las hebras de sus cabellos, escudriñando vehemente sus verdes ojos. Seguía incapaz de argumentar algo a su favor, de gritarle a ese imbécil por irrumpir en su casa como si fuese bienvenido, gritarle un par de no muy amables palabras por atreverse a tocarle si quiera. Imaginó que su garganta estaba por despejarse para articular alguna frase, sin embargo, un hecho totalmente irreal dio lugar: acortando la escasa distancia entre ambos, Sasuke apresó sus rosados labios en un beso impetuoso. Los escalofríos que atravesaron su piel convirtieronse en llamas que enardecieron por cada corpúsculo. Sakura sintió el ardor dominarla, se mostró atónita ante la acción improvisada, quiso apartarlo con violencia pero el pelinegro asió su estrecha espalda y su curvilínea cintura, con la intención evidente de frustrar su intento. Pudo percibir la calidez de sus labios moverse sobre los suyos y la sensación que eso le provocó. De a poco sin entender la razón, cedió ante las devotas caricias, sabiéndose trastornada e inexplicablemente férvida y enardecida. Rodeo su cuello y acarició sus oscuros cabellos, profundizado el húmedo beso que compartían. Las manos de Sasuke vagaron ampliamente por su espalda hasta que se escabulleron insatisfechas por debajo de la tela, descubriendo la suavidad y tersura de su cremosa piel. Sakura rasgo su espalda por encima de la camiseta, llevada por el deseo que fulguraba en sus sentidos, y al sentir la tibieza de su lengua trazar líneas sobre su cuello, paseando en vertical por su clavícula, bajando, bajando bajando…

El calor enérgico y vivo le nublo la razón.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –escuchó a lo lejos como un eco en el vacío.

Débilmente y con la respiración entrecortada, abrió los ojos, entornando la vista con torpeza a su realidad aún discordante. Sasuke le sacudía con sutileza para despertarle, enunciando su nombre intermitentemente para volverle de su sueño. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y la temperatura de su cuerpo estallaba en varios grados arriba. Se incorporó exaltada por las emociones que experimentó, pero se tranquilizó en breve al enterarse de la situación. Todo fue un sueño: Sasuke, el beso, las enloquecedoras caricias.

La frescura de un paño se asentó sobre su frente, brindándole sosiego en el infierno que se desataba en su interior. Volvió a abrir los ojos y encontróse con dos orbes color carbón, indiscutiblemente preocupados.

No todo fue un sueño, él estaba allí. Sasuke estaba allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó débilmente con su usual disgusto.

Sasuke sonrió de lado por el tono que ella usó, seguía teniendo fuerzas para alegarle a pesar de su estado enfermizo.

—¿Qué modos son esos? ¿Así me agradeces las atenciones que he tenido contigo esta noche? –respondióle en broma.

—¿De qué me hablas, Uchiha?

—Estás en mi casa. Te encontré a mitad de la noche desmayada en el suelo con la lluvia empapándote. Te llamé pero estabas inconsciente, además tenías mucha fiebre. No podía dejarte allí tirada, así que por cercanía te traje a mi casa. –narróle calmo mientras exprimía una segunda compresa fría.

—¡Qué amable, Uchiha! Seguro hubiera muerto sin ti, ¡Te debo la vida! –azuzó con sarcasmo la pelirosa-. Me voy. –anunció haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

—Estás loca, Haruno. No estás en buen estado, mañana podrás irte, hoy no. –sentenció él con seriedad en su voz.

Fue un roce insignificante, fugaz, no obstante con ello bastó para que Sakura recordase el sueño tan perturbador de su delirio febril. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, más de lo que su temperatura pintaba en sus pómulos. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y cubrióse de nuevo con las mantas, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, comunicándole con ello que no repararía más.

Sasuke rio satisfecho.

—Muy bien, buena chica. Te dejaré sola, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado. –señaló el pelinegro encaminándose a la puerta, enterado que ella escuchó bien.

Sakura se incorporó en cuanto la puerta emitió el sonido al cerrarse, suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos con frustración, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba para tener una pesadilla como aquella? ¿Por qué se le aparecía en sueños, y lo peor, por qué en esa _clase_ de sueños?

Gritó contra la almohada, ahogando con ello el sonido. Volvió a sentarse y miró de soslayo la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Se colocaba allí un retrato que bosquejaba cuatro rostros conocidos: Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y ella. Era el mismo repetido retrato que existía en su habitación y también que Naruto poseía en el suyo.

Era muy temprano para entenderlo o tratar de hacerlo. No estaba segura de poder hacer un esfuerzo para volver la mirada hacia atrás y perdonarle. Aun no estaba preparada, aún debía sopesarlo con detenimiento. El pasado y sus fantasmas estaban presentes como cuadros en la pared.

Tomo la fotografía y la acostó boca abajo. Se arropó de nuevo con las mantas y trató de conciliar el sueño. Era terca, pero sabía cuando debía reinar la sensatez. Suspiro hondo y se abandonó al sueño.

La próxima vez recordaría cubrirse con un impermeable para la lluvia.

.

.

[_Another day, another night/ Otro día, otra noche_

_Ima wa futari de, sore zore no michi wo susumu/ Ahora, ambos seguimos nuestros propios caminos_

_ Now I'm living without your love/ Ahora, vivo sin tu amor_

_Kimi no yureru matsuge wo omoi dashite wa/ Tus parpados todavia permanecen en mi memoria_

_iikikasetteru, ima dakega setsunai_

_My destiny/ Y lo cierto es que mi destino _

_siguen lleno de tristeza]_

_._

_._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en el suave colchón de su cama. Perdió la oscuridad de sus ojos en el techo, repasando la incoherencia hilvanada de los sucesos de aquella tarde, y que Naruto llamaría bizarros. Él mismo estuvo tentado de abofetearse un par de veces para comprobar que no fue su imaginación o algo. Recordó que después de trabajar en el campo de entrenamiento con un escuadrón provisional junto con Naruto, le comunicó a este último que se retiraba a su casa y rechazaba la invitación a cenar que le hizo su amigo rubio. Transitó bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al puente, cruzó la distancia y bajo un par abedules, miró algo extraño. En el suelo se encontraba alguien inconsciente o muerto, quien sabe. Se acercó presuroso y notó las hebras color de rosa esparcidas por el empapado suelo, la lluvia cubría el cuerpo con incesantes gotas de agua. Tembló cuando reconoció a Sakura.

Corrió más deprisa y llegó junto a ella, tomándola de los hombros, golpeando levemente su mejilla para obligarle a reaccionar, pronunciando repetidas veces su nombre con el mismo fín. No tuvo éxito. Respiro hondo buscando calma y racionalidad, tomó su pulso y percibió que no estaba extinto, sin embargo, su piel estaba en estado febril. Se alivió, estaba inconsciente tan solo. La tomó en brazos sin pensar y determinó llevarla a su casa para cuidarle en tanto que reaccionaba, no pudo dejarle allí y hacer caso omiso, prometió protegerla y nadie le haría desistir de ello.

Lo primero que le dictó su razón fue quitarle la ropa empapada y cambiársela por algo seco y holgado, titubeo en un inicio, no obstante se preguntó desde cuando tuvo reparos y cuidados en ese tipo de cuestiones, las cosas se hacían y ya. La despojó de sus prendas tratando de mirar lo menos posible, la envolvió en una de sus camisetas largas y colocó un par de calcetines en sus pequeños pies quizá eso le calentase un poco, porque a pesar de que estuvo ardiendo en temperatura, ella temblaba como si estuviese expuesta al invierno más crudo. La arropo con un par de frondosas frazadas y rodeo la cabecera de almohadas. Preparó un recipiente con agua y una tela para usar como compresa, aproximo una silla y se colocó allí, empapando la tela y exprimiendo el exceso del frío líquido. Retiro con suavidad algunos mechones que traviesos caían atravesados por sus mejillas y frente. Se detuvo un poco en su labor, admirando sus bellas facciones y lo linda que se mostraba así tan dócil y apacible. _"¿Qué diablos estás pensando?"_, reprendióse con una sonrisa, instalando de una vez la compresa en su frente.

Una y otra vez maquinó la misma maniobra hasta que aparentemente la fiebre cesó. Se mantuvo allí a su lado un par de horas aproximadamente, velando su sueño y dormitando intermitentemente cuando el sueño le vencía a ratos. A mitad de la madrugada, Sasuke despertó motivado por las quejas y movimientos inquietos por parte de la pelirosa. La vió retorcerse y agitarse entre las mantas mientras fruncía el ceño como expresión evidente de un mal sueño. Le habló suavemente sin éxito alguno, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que la fiebre regresaba con mucho más intensidad. Impregnó de nuevo un paño y lo situó en su frente, buscando apaciguar la temperatura. Ella continuaba inquieta. Contempló sus mejillas todas rojas por la fiebre y sus labios húmedos por el sudor de su cuerpo. Un palpitar desconocido se instaló en su estómago cuando además del bosquejo atrayente que miraba, de esos rosados labios su nombre se enarboló. Ella le llamaba en sueños. Una satisfacción interna se origino dentro de él, no importaba si era un sueño o una pesadilla, lo único que le importó en el instante fue que ella estaba pensando en él, y eso le gustó.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en tanto que ella seguía quejándose con insistencia y su piel ardía en calor, obviando la inutilidad de las compresas de agua. Sasuke se angustió ligeramente y la elevó con levedad de los hombros, enunciando su nombre con firmeza y dando pequeñas palmadas a sus mejillas para que reaccionase, debía despertarla.

Varias veces su nombre inundó el lugar hasta que se cansó de escucharse totalmente frustrado. Elevó el tono dos decibeles y agitó un poco su cuerpo para traerla de vuelta de su sueño, cosa que pareció funcionar. El esmeralda de sus ojos se asomo de entre sus parpados, entornándolos alrededor, dándose cuenta de su contexto. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ella se situó en la realidad, fue entonces que reparó en su presencia y en la confusión que se formó en sus recuerdos.

Cuando le explicó lo que pasó, imaginó que a pesar de sus ruegos y palabras, ella se levantaría ignorándolo, odiándolo, despreciándolo, y se iría a pesar de la tormenta. Supo hasta donde llegaba su testarudez y su determinación, sin embargo, se asombró cuando la escuchó enarbolar palabras que a pesar de ser distantes estaban teñidas de algo similar a la amabilidad, y la sorpresa se antojó mayor cuando la miró arroparse en las mantas sin protestar, obedeciéndole en la recomendación que le hizo.

Abandonó el punto fijo en el techo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Adentro aire en sus pulmones un par de veces y se levantó para salir de la habitación en busca de agua. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó hasta el borde, bebiendo de su contenido hasta que la última gota rozó sus labios. Volvió al pasillo con paso lento y abrió con sigilo la puerta de la habitación donde Sakura descansaba. Se adentro un poco y percibió que ella volvió a su sueño, ahora tranquilo. Se acercó a ella y poso la palma en su blanca mejilla tratando de descifrar el calor que poseía. El calor cesó, su temperatura volvió a la normalidad, ya no necesitaba compresas. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada, su preocupación se desvaneció.

Situó las manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó parado ahí, mirándola, contemplándola, observándola. Ya no era una niña ciertamente, nadie de ellos y los que conoció por ese entonces lo era. Sakura siempre estuvo a la defensiva, siempre molesta, siempre fastidiada, siempre irónica; por esa razón no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla con mayor detenimiento como ahora lo hacía. En el hospital pudo descubrirla por un instante, pese a ello, esa figura estuvo permeada de un aura de insensibilidad, de desapego y frialdad. Hoy fue diferente, vislumbrándola dormir con tanta ligereza, después de las escasas palabras que compartieron juntos, después de encontrar la suavidad oculta entre sus frases; un sentimiento extraño y ajeno se instaló en su pecho, dándose cuenta de su fragilidad, distinguiendo un poco del misterio, de la ternura y la fortaleza de su ser.

Quiso descubrir más.

Descubrir todo de ella, desde el más superficial pensamiento hasta el más profundo de sus temores; pasando por sus sueños, esperanzas y secretos. Quiso saber de ella, dilucidar sus sonrisas, estar a su lado; no sólo por una promesa enraizada, sino por convicción propia, porque él quería hacerlo. Tenía ganas de verla, oírla, cuidarla, descifrarla, conocerla, sentirla, tocarla, ¿amarla?

Tragó saliva.

Viéndola dormir así surgió un sentimiento ajeno y extraño, y con él una ligera esperanza. Un cambio se generó en ella, sus verdes orbes le enviaron el mensaje, su trato suave pero disfrazado de lejanía le dio la pauta para pensar que no estaba lejos de ver el día en que ella le aceptase nuevamente.

Bendijo mentalmente al mortal o al suceso culpable de aquel cambió, le estaría agradecido por toda la vida.

—Descansa, pequeña Sakura.- murmuró por lo bajo, materializando en palabras su pensamiento.

La arropó con las mantas y extinguió la llama de la vela en la mesa de noche, notando la fotografía del famoso equipo siete puesta boca-abajo en el mueble. Sonrió para sí y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Debía dormir por lo menos un par de horas, el trabajo para aquel día sería bastante pesado puesto que tenían que apoyar en la organización del festival anual que conmemoraba la fundación de Konoha. Habría muchos eventos y celebraciones, cada año se efectuaba, sin embargo esa era la primera vez que él lo presenciaba. Tsunade lo instauró un año después que él abandonó la aldea, por ello no podía negar que tenía cierta expectación sobre la festividad y aunque no lo aceptase externamente, le causaba un poco de emoción.

Se despojo de sus prendas y se adentró en el edredón. Se dejó vencer por el sueño fácilmente, indagando rendido por un poco de descanso.

.

.

_[The last time we made love,_

_you said that you loved me true, / La ultima vez que hicimos el amor, dijiste que me amabas de verdad._

_Im missing your tender touch_

_Im missing your... / Extraño tus dulces caricias, Extraño tu...]_

.

.

* * *

Tema: My Destiny.

Intérprete: DBSK.

¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta y muy feliz xD!

Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? ¿Algún cambio significativo? No puedo reprimirme más, adoro a Shikamaru!! Jajaja, que bueno que le dio su terapeada a Sakura, ya le venia uno así. Y esta niña que alegaba que un alluvia no le hacia? Jajaja, ya ven le dio una fuerte calentura xD!! y no solo me refiero a la fiebre.

Ok, pero ya me diran ustedes lo que les parecio. Ya habia comentado el porque de mis tardanzas, asi que solo mencionare una vez mas que no abandono ningun fic ni nada, solo necesito de paciencia de mis valiosos lectores y lectoras, estoy en periodo de preparacion de mi Tesis y a eso se debe mi aletargamiento.

¡¡¡¡Ya hay videos!!!

En mi profile estan los links de dos videos que he preparado, uno con la melodia que Sasuke tocó en el Capitulo anterior con la flauta, su nombre es "Adagio". El otro es el video del fic, que se llama "My Destiny", este video trae la cancion que he estado usando en estos ultimos capitulos de DBSK, y estan todas las imagenes que me inspiraron para esta fic, algunas quizas las asocien xD!! i les interesa alguna imagen no duden en pedirmela.

Pues creo que eso es todo por ahora, me voy a continuar con mis correciones al protocolo de mi proyecto, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de esto.

Po cierto, ya veremos que pasa en el Festival de Konoha

(*Notese que es un tipo Spoiler* xD!)

Me voy, muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.

.

Gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, y si te nace alguno no dudes en dejarmelo.

.

¡Sayo!

.

.

*... Sol ...*


	6. El Festival

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo VI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Dejó que el agua corriera libre por su cuerpo, arrancando el cansancio y la pereza que permeaban aún su ánimo. Ingresó a su habitación al amanecer y lo primero que quiso fue tomar un baño caliente.

En cuanto los primeros sonidos de la mañana se emitieron sensibles a sus oídos, despertó de su letargo y se escabulló de las mantas con la intención clara de salir de esa casa y, si era de la manera más sigilosa posible, mejor. Notó que sus prendas seguían empapadas y frunció el ceño ante la idea de pedirle a Sasuke algo de ropa prestada. Así que decidió tomarla sin pedírsela. Con la más precisa de las precauciones, salió de la habitación, surcó los pasillos y salió de la casona Uchiha. Aunque cuando lo rememoró, esas ropas que llevaba hasta hacía poco no aparecieron por arte de magia; Sasuke debió colocársela removiendo toda la que llevaba mojada. El carmín llego violentamente a sus mejillas ante el pensamiento de que el pelinegro le vió desnuda. No fue hasta ese momento, que se recriminó por dejarle una nota sobre la mesita de noche con algunos trazos en agradecimiento, y no porque quisiese ser amable, sino porque no quiso ser maleducada después de su ayuda imprevista, o de eso se convenció a sí misma.

Envolvióse en una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Sacó del armario las ropas inusuales que en ocasiones breves y especiales la adornaban, junto al conjunto ordinario que utilizaba siempre. Un yukata de color rojo, ataviado con enormes flores rosas, naranjas y doradas, se extendía sobre su cama. Tenía que ponérselo ese día para el festival, todas las kuinochi estaban en deber de usarlo durante la conmemoración, con excepción del momento en que les tocaba participar en alguna de las actividades o eventos. Sinceramente, disfrutaba mucho del carnaval que se forjaba en la aldea entera, todos se involucraban en la organización y coordinación del rito, igual que una gran familia.

Por otra parte, Ino insistió en que acudiera a su casa para que se alistaran juntas para el festival, ahí convergerían de igual manera, TenTen y Hinata. No le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar, pese a que le incomodaba la idea sosa de una reunión para chicas. Vistióse con su habitual indumentaria y tomó el yukata con delicadeza, cargándolo para salir en dirección a la casa de Ino; no sin antes desenterrar del fondo de su armario, el viejo estuche negro de ante, contenedor del hermoso violín de caoba, regalo de Kakashi.

Salió de su hogar y se encaminó al lugar, pasando por varias de las callejuelas de Konoha, contemplando, divisando y siendo testigo de la antelación del aura festiva que ya flotaba en el ambiente. Varias personas ya salían de sus hogares para unirse a las celebraciones, en tanto que algunas luces comenzaban a parpadear en las casonas y establecimientos.

Llegó a la residencia Yamanaka y tocó firmemente. En instantes, una sonriente y a medio peinar TenTen, se asomó por el portón abriéndole paso para que entrara. Ambas jóvenes volvieron a ingresar al salón donde Ino y Hinata se hallaban. La una sujetando con fuerza la cinta del yukata color de cielo de la Hyuuga, y ésta última, respirando con algo de dificultad por el amarre. Sakura frunció el ceño frente a la imagen que definiría como tétrica y lo suficientemente perturbadora como para querer volver sobre sus pasos y largarse de allí.

—¡Sakura, por fín llegas! –llamóle la rubia, concluyendo su labor para ir a su encuentro.

La pelirosa forzó una sonrisa y entregó su indumentaria ceremonial a los brazos que Ino le extendía para colocarlo sobre uno de los biombos.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó refiriéndose al estuche que portaba en las manos.

—Mi violín –respondió dejando la caja en una mesa de madera.

—Sakura, ¿podrías ayudarme a terminar con esto? –consultóle TenTen, mostrando en sus manos una brocha y el polvo de maquillaje.

Sakura asintió y se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada. Tomó los objetos y pasó la brocha suavemente por su tez. Hinata hacía lo mismo en el rostro de la rubia Yamanaka.

—¿Qué harás en el festival? ¿Tocarás para la audiencia? –preguntó Ino.

—No exactamente. Haré el acompañamiento en la presentación de Hinata, junto con Sai –informó la ojiverde, coloreando de carmín los pómulos de la castaña.

—¿Es eso cierto, Hinata? –inquirió la rubia a la chica ojiperla, la cual asintió en respuesta.

—Por cierto –llamó TenTen-, los chicos dijeron que vendrían por nosotras al ocaso. La Hokage nos espera a todos juntos antes de comenzar el ceremonial.

—¿Los chicos? –inquirió Sakura sin entender.

—Si. Neji, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke. –enumeró la de ojos almendra.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Le pareció demasiado pronto ver de nuevo al Uchiha, exponencialmente después de la estúpida nota que le dejó sobre la mesita de noche. No dijo palabra y en cuanto concluyó con su ayuda a TenTen, se deshizo de sus prendas y tomó el yukata para vestirse.

—¡Qué hermosa prenda! –halagó Ino, acercándose a ella para ayudarle a atar el cinto.

—Era de mi madre. –informó la ojiverde sin congoja.

El silencio calló la voz de la rubia. Siempre tenía que meter la pata.

—Es bonito. –dijo Hinata, tratando de suavizar el bochorno de Ino.

—Es cierto. –apoyó TenTen, acomodando unas flores en su cabello.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, esas tres tontas era muy monas, y en momentos como ese agradecía contar con su amistad; aunque su carácter rebelde le impidiera reconocerlo públicamente.

Después de un largo rato, el portón emitió su seco sonido avisando de nuevas visitas a la casona Yamanaka.

—¡Son ellos! –dijo TenTen, abandonando la taza de té que bebían, listas para la ceremonia.

Las demás jóvenes la imitaron, sin embargo, Sakura se sentía un poco atolondrada. Le enervaba sentirse estúpida y cohibida, ese sentimiento que no recordaba desde cuando no sentía. La memoria la golpeo de pronto: la última vez que se sintió de aquella manera fue el día en que confesó sus sentimientos por Sasuke, en su cara.

Se alarmó.

Esos recuerdos, supuestamente habían sido removidos de su conciencia, ¿porqué memoraba esos momentos justo ahora? Precisamente cuando sentía el estomago dar de vueltas como una lavadora.

—¿Sakura, estas bien? Estas sonrojada. –determinó Ino enarcando una ceja.

—¿Sonrojada yo? Estás loca, Yamanaka. Es sólo que hace mucho calor y estos trajes no ayudan. –respondió Sakura negando con vehemencia.

—Claro. –concedió Ino con un tono de voz que la pelirosa no supo a bien descifrar.

—Vamos, es hora. –recordó Hinata, encaminándose a la puerta.

Las jóvenes accedieron, avanzando tras ella, atravesando el jardín, y saliendo a la calle. Les extrañó ver a los caballeros uniformados con el traje ANBU y no con el traje ceremonial. Les sentaba bien la indumentaria.

Por su parte, Sai, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke les recibieron complacidos, admirando la belleza escondida de las jóvenes féminas, fulgurante como un trozo de sol.

—¿Por qué están vestidos así? –inquirió TenTen enseguida.

—Ordenes de la Hokage. –dijo Sai.

—Y también por la participación que tendremos en los eventos. –agregó Naruto, aproximándose a Hinata para ofrecerle su brazo.

Sakura percibió la mirada penetrante del Uchiha sobre ella y se cuidó bien de esquivarla lo más que pudo, por lo menos, hasta que los caballeros se situaron al lado de las damas, y les ofrecieron su brazo para caminar. A Sakura no le quedó otra más que andar al lado de Sasuke, rechazando cordialmente el gesto galante.

Entre ellos iniciaron la charla, TenTen con Neji, Hinata con Naruto, Ino con Sai. Los únicos que se hicieron amigos del silencio fueron el Uchiha y la Haruno. Ella se encontraba turbada y no quiso enarbolar frase alguna. Él se arriesgó motivado por las emociones extrañas que se forjaron cada vez que la tuvo cerca.

—Te ves muy bien. –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, mirándole de reojo.

—Gracias. Tu igual. –respondió similar la pelirosa, sin mirarle siquiera.

Sasuke insistió recordándole:

—Gracias por la nota de esta mañana. No fue nada.

Los pómulos de Sakura se tiñeron de carmín en consecuencia, memorando las palabras que plasmó con tinta: _"Te agradezco por lo que has hecho por mí esta noche. Lamento si te causé molestias. Te debo una. Sakura"_

No se sintió capaz de contestar. Muda, continuó el camino, dándose perfecta cuenta que él se supo victorioso.

—¿Puedo caminar con la señorita Haruno? –preguntóle Sai a Sasuke, irrumpiendo en su caminata. El Uchiha frunció el ceño con desagrado pero consintió, situándose al lado de la rubia Yamanaka, ofreciendo el brazo que ella aceptó.

Sai hizo lo propio, sonriendo sinceramente cuando Sakura enlazó su brazo al suyo, suspirando liviana. Estuvo al tanto que la tensión desapareció de su espíritu.

—Veo que ya se han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes. –musitó casi al oído a la ojiverde.

—¿De qué hablas, Sai? –respondió ella enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

—Bueno, el hecho de que intercambien algunas palabras sin que atravieses un kunai por su garganta, es mucha ganancia. –comentóle divertido.

Sakura hundió el codo en su costado, golpeándolo ligeramente. Esa era su pequeña venganza por la burla cometida. Con eso aprendería.

—Cállate. –dijo ella, riendo con él.

Decenas de luces multicolores se adornaron por las calles de la aldea. La gente paseaba y se regocijaba, ataviada con prendas de fiesta. Innumerables puestos se abrían paso por las callejuelas y caminos, ofreciendo a las personas sus tradicionales platillos y dulces, no dejando de lado las recreaciones varias que aparecían en cada festival. Desde que era aun niña aquellas celebraciones se grabaron en la memoria de Sakura, trayendo de vuelta, a veces triste y a veces alegremente, la evocación de sus padres y su maestro Kakashi.

Movió la cabeza difuminando sus pensamientos que amenazaban con tornarse en melancolía. Se propuso disfrutar en compañía de sus amigos y seres queridos el presente retratado, sin mirar atrás, sin desmoronar su ánimo. Quiso volver a empezar, ambicionó convencerse de la necesidad de vivir sin culpas y remordimientos, renacer con un nuevo espíritu.

Sujetó con más fuerza el brazo de Sai, y lo incitó a caminar más a prisa en vista de que el resto de los jóvenes se hallaban adelantados algunos metros, dejándolos atrás. Sai le sonrió amistosamente y apresuró el paso, mirando maravillado, la hermosa sonrisa de la señorita Haruno.

.

.

Con desagrado, Sasuke Uchiha aceptó abandonar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con Sakura, a petición de su compañero Sai, el cual a su parecer, impertinentemente llegó a irrumpir en su caminata solicitándole caminar con la joven pelirosa. A regañadientes y con el mejor gesto que encontró en su repertorio, le cedió su lugar y fue a situarse al lado de Ino, ofreciéndole al instante con cortesía su brazo para caminar, el cual la rubia no rechazó como lo hubo hecho la adorable doctora Haruno.

—Parece que le han destronado, Capitán Uchiha. Es una lástima. –dijo Ino enseguida con humor.

Sasuke no contestó, buscando no seguirle el juego a la Yamanaka. Solo él podía percibir el sentimiento extraño, pero áspero que se desataba en su interior.

—No te apures, Sasuke. Puede que no lo hayas notado aún, pero algo en Sakura ha cambiado, tiene otra mirada. No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero lo que sea que haya sido, te lo agradezco. Sakura está volviendo, y más te vale que no desaproveches la oportunidad. –expresóle la rubia, sonriéndole triunfante, caminando altiva.

—¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Sasuke confundido.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no, ya lo descubrirás pronto. –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke optó por callar y no adentrarse a un terreno peligroso del que no sabía si saldría bien librado, por lo menos no con esa mujer. Nunca supo lo que significó Ino en sus memorias, hasta hoy se daba cuenta de que ella fue el eslabón irremplazable entre sus amigos, era un tipo de mediador entre los compañeros que conocía. Su boca fue considerada siempre como un presagio, era alegre y ruidosa, pero también era incondicional y fiel amiga. Se sintió cómodo pensando que desde que la Hokage le acogió de nuevo a la aldea, los conocidos de su infancia y parte de su juventud, le aceptaron gradualmente entre ellos, disminuyendo poco a poco el sentimiento de sentirse un extraño en lo que consideró alguna vez su hogar. Aceptó internamente que su deseo fue vivir libremente y por el resto de su vida en aquella magnifica aldea, construir sobre ruinas olvidadas lo que una vez añoró de su pasado y proyectar en el futuro, la estela de su porvenir.

—¡Hey, Romeo! ¡Despierta! –llamó la rubia a su lado, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

Sasuke ni reparó en el sarcástico adjetivo, volviendo su atención hacia ella. Estaban a unos metros del recinto de la Hokage. Las parejas se separaron, volviendo a su formación original, las chicas se reunieron para caminar por delante, mientras los caballeros les escoltaron, caminando detrás de ellas, murmurando alguna frase ocasional.

La Quinta les recibió felizmente, como pocas veces en esos días. La organización de los festivales nunca fue su fuerte, y durante una semana seguida anduvo de un ánimo de los diablos, vociferando por aquí, y ordenando por allá; sin embargo al parecer, el estrés hubo desaparecido en un santiamén. Un tipo de charla motivadora salió de sus labios y llegó a oídos de los jóvenes encargados de la seguridad de Konoha; inmediatamente después, los instó a que salieran con ella para dar inicio a las festividades de la aldea.

Tsunade, después de dar otro discurso digno de un Jefe de Estado, dio comienzo con las celebraciones dedicadas a conmemorar la fundación de Konoha por los sabios antepasados. Dado el banderazo, ciudadanos, jounnins, estudiantes, chunnins, capitanes y demás habitantes, tomaron parte en las actividades organizadas para la fiesta nocturna. Varios grupos se diseminaron por las plazas, calles, y espacios abiertos para dar paso a danzas, muestras de habilidades, cantos, expresiones teatrales y obras de títeres.

Los chicos entonces se separaron según las actividades en que decidieron participar, Naruto llamó a Sasuke a que se apresuraran a efectuar su actividad, para después poder ir a mirar algunas muestras en las que el rubio mostró interés, secundado por el pelinegro de mirada ónix. Un duelo de katana_s_ fue su aportación a la audiencia, una muestra permeada de elegancia y maestría, audiencia y sincronía. En cuanto terminaron su actividad fueron enseguida a la muestra de _taijutsu_, la que su atención atrapó al instante, poco después decidieron mirar un teatro guiñol, y finalmente ver la presentación de las féminas, el cual se desarrolló en la plaza principal, en un escenario bordeado de flores y luces multicolor.

Naruto insistió en ir por su interés en participar del deleite de contemplar el acto de su próxima prometida, Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke no protestó, motivado por la curiosidad de mirar el número artístico y además, en expectativa de enterarse de la ubicación y destrezas que Sakura mostrara en la celebración. Se daba cuenta que el interés hacia la pelirosa iba en aumento, que no solo era por el hecho de traer la añoranza de vuelta, al contrario, era por la perspectiva de poder contemplarla en su futuro. Aún los pensamientos y sentimientos que se albergaron al respecto continuaron confusos, no permitiéndole dilucidar los verdaderos objetivos ni las verdaderas pretensiones que su alma forjó. Adentrarse a su mundo y acercarse a ella fue lo único que de algún modo se propuso hacer, después descifraría lo que su mente no llegaba a comprender, y lo que su corazón se empecinaba en mostrar.

—Vamos, Sasuke, sentémonos allí. La función está por comenzar. –comentó Naruto, señalándole un espacio libre frente al pequeño escenario.

—¿No puedes esperar? ¿No es cierto? –burlóse con humor, consintiendo avanzar hasta el lugar indicado por él.

Se acomodaron donde la vista fue perfecta, mostrando el escenario completo. En segundos, las luces cambiaron de color, oscureciéndose. Tres figuras pudieron percibirse allanando el templete de madera, pudiendo divisar entre sombras una figura sentarse en uno de los costados, y las otras dos permanecer de pie en medio y en el otro extremo del escenario. Poco a poco, mientras un suave sonido permeo sobre la atmósfera, las luces fueron aclarándose, mostrando a Sakura empuñando su violín, arrancando de él un crisol de notas, para dar paso al sonido pausado de una pandereta, maniobrada por Hinata Hyuuga. En un cambio más rítmico, la chica de ojos grises inició su canto bohemio, acompañado de vez en vez por la guitarra manejada por Sai.

Con una gran habilidad y destreza, Sakura entonó una bella melodía en su viejo conocido violín, el cual causó extrañeza, por el abandono que ésta le hubo tenido por mucho tiempo. La dulce voz de Hinata viajó por el ambiente, contagiando con su acompasada danza, al admirado público que disfrutó del número.

Sasuke se encontró asombrado, no solo por la muestra artística de la que fue testigo, sino también por el descubrimiento de nuevos detalles respecto a Sakura. Le observó admirado tocar con una técnica impecable y con un entusiasmo poco conocido en ella. Su curiosidad no fue satisfecha hasta que encontró en Naruto la fuente de sus respuestas.

—No sabía que Sakura tocara el violín. –comentóle a su amigo extrañado.

—Aprendió a los 15 años, le enseñó su padre. Cuando sus padres murieron ella sufrió bastante y encontró en ese instrumento mucho de su consuelo. Sin embargo, cuando Kakashi murió, ella dejó de tocar definitivamente. Hoy es la primera vez en todos estos años, que la veo empuñando el violín de nuevo. Ese que trae entre manos se lo regaló el Sensei –dijo señalando el instrumento-. Fue duro para ella.

—¿Porqué murieron sus padres?

—¿Recuerdas cuando Sakura, el Capitán Yamato y yo te encontramos en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru?

Sasuke asintió.

—Justo durante la expedición, una enfermedad viral se expandió en una parte de la población de la aldea, alcanzando entre sus víctimas a sus padres. La Hokage hizo lo posible por contener la epidemia, pero le fue imposible salvarlos –narróle al pelinegro, mientras miraba a su amiga desenvolverse entre la música-. Cuando regresamos a la aldea con nuestra misión fracasada, nos encontramos con la noticia. Me alegra que no estuvieses allí para ser testigo de su dolor, sintiéndote impotente por no poder ayudarla ni hacer nada por ella, más que fingir sonreír, para darle ánimos –continuó Naruto, mirándole furtivamente entre la conversación-. Lo de Kakashi fue otro golpe que no pudo soportar, sin embargo, con el tiempo ha ido asimilándolo y volviendo a ser la misma de antes, aunque como te has dado cuenta ya, ella ha forjado un carácter duro y desapegado con las personas. Quizá es su escudo para protegerse del dolor. –concluyó Naruto, comenzando a aplaudir, celebrando el evento.

—Siento lo de Kakashi. –apuntó Sasuke, imitándolo al aplaudir. Esas palabras surgieron como un rezo, palabras que durante mucho tiempo quiso decir.

—Olvídalo. No fue tu culpa. Aunque Sakura asegure que lo es y te señale como el principal artífice de sus desgracias, todos aquí creemos lo contrario. Simplemente te equivocaste y tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores. Sakura es más frágil de lo que te imaginas, pero se hace la fuerte porque siente que no tiene en quien apoyarse, y eso es porque ella no lo ha permitido. Espero que tu curiosidad sea a causa de que quieras ser ese pilar, de lo contrario te sugiero que la dejes tranquila, odio cuando se desquita conmigo por tu causa. –señaló burlesco el rubio.

Sasuke quiso darle un golpe, no obstante se contuvo, sumergido en la profundidad que las palabras de Naruto impregnaron en su consciencia, a veces ese despistado aportaba cosas con sentido. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie para ir en busca de los participantes del evento. Naruto urgía por encontrarse con Hinata para felicitarla por su actuación, y de paso hacer lo mismo con Sakura y Sai. Sasuke volvió a percibir que su instinto protector resurgía motivado por la Haruno. Con determinación y sin duda alguna, se propuso acercarse a ella, no importaba las veces que le rechazara, el seguiría intentando hasta lograr su objetivo.

Los encontraron tomando un descanso detrás del escenario, conversaban mientras bebían té. Hinata con sus faldas llenas de velos y sus cadenas repiqueteando, iba de un lado a otro. Sai impasible y con humor, lanzaba comentarios que arrancaban risas de Sakura, quien ataviada con su yukata floreada, se halló sentada a su lado.

Naruto y Sasuke irrumpieron en la atmósfera, el rubio de manera habitualmente escandalosa, el pelinegro tranquilo e imperturbable.

—¡Hinata estuviste excelente! –exclamó emocionado Naruto, arrancando un sonrojo de la chica-. Igual Sai ¡También tú, Sakura-chan! ¡Tocaste asombrosamente! Me alegra que hayas vuelto al violín.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el _dobe_, estuviste muy bien. –apoyó Sasuke tranquilamente.

—Gracias. –dijo Sakura un tanto cohibida.

Se sintió extraña por los comentarios, venidos no de Naruto, sino del pelinegro. Aceptó que hubo decidido darle otra oportunidad, no obstante, necesitaba más tiempo. Sus ideas y emociones no estaban en orden aún. Precipitarse no era una opción.

—Yo me retiro, chicos, quedé con Ino en otro de los eventos. Sigan disfrutando del festival, nos vemos más tarde. –mintió Sakura, alejándose del grupo, después de sentir la mirada intensa de su compañero Uchiha. Entendió que hizo bien retirándose ahora, no quiso presionarse.

Sasuke la observó partir incrédulo. Presintió que la retirada de la joven se debió a la incomodidad que percibió en ella, producida por su actitud y sus comentarios. Él mismo se sorprendía cada vez más de la intrepidez que tuvo en cada una de sus acciones y se mostró ansioso de enterarse de las razones que le motivaban a actuar de aquel modo. Recordó los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente cuando la contempló dormir mientras estuvo enferma en su casa, ¿En verdad ella comenzaba a atraerle, a gustarle como mujer? Jamás negó que fuese hermosa, desde que la volvió a ver en la cascada lo aceptó. Por otra parte, su carácter, sus modos y formas de desenvolverse y hacer las cosas le produjeron sorpresa debido a que cuando eran una niña, lejos estaba de ser lo que ahora era. Aunado a ello, sentía la necesidad más frecuente de mirarla, hablarle y escucharle.

Sasuke permaneció en el grupo de jóvenes hasta que su espíritu le exigió ir en búsqueda de la chica de ojos verdes, excuso cualquier motivo que no requiriera dar respuestas, tras el cual se encaminó a indagar por los rincones de la aldea, por las callejuelas, puestos y aglomeraciones de gente. Rendido sin éxito alguno, se resignó a admirar en su soledad los fuegos artificiales que estallaron en el cielo de pronto. Camino al borde de la pequeña colina con la pretensión de mirar con mayor libertad el espectáculo de luces.

Ahí estaba Sakura, sola e iluminada, como una flor en medio de las aguas. Naturalmente bella.

—Pensé que estarías con Ino. Casi te creí. –comentó Sasuke, avisándole de su llegada.

Sakura sonrió complacida, y continuó mirando el cielo. En aquel momento no quiso disolver el aura de paz que la envolvió, ni remover los sentimientos que se extendían lentamente por su piel.

—No sabía que tocaras el violín. –dijo acercándose lánguidamente hasta ella.

—Ahora lo sabes. –respondió ella tranquila, sin mover sus orbes esmeraldas del cielo pintado de destellos multicolor.

Las luces en el oscuro de la noche, proveyeron de un matiz luminiscente el perfil de su rostro. Ataviada con ese yukata floral y el altivo arreglo de sus cabellos rosáceos, se remarcaron la belleza de sus facciones y la perfección de su figura. Por segunda ocasión pudo afirmar que Sakura era una hermosa mujer, no sólo cuando lucía indefensa y apacible, también lo era con su implacable carácter.

—Siento lo de tus padres y Kakashi Sensei…

—Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora. –atajó ella sin rastro de agresividad, más sonó como una súplica.

Comprendió entonces Sasuke, que ella optó por abrir su corazón en el momento adecuado. Con sus palabras, ella solicitó tiempo para sanar sus heridas y regenerar sus memorias. Ningún rastro de rechazo percibió él de sus labios. Confió en que el día menos pensado, vería de nuevo a la Sakura mágica y enérgica que alguna vez conoció.

—Está bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos entonces? – preguntóle, mirando a su lado las luces estallar en el cielo.

—Con esta magnífica vista, ¿Es necesario hacerlo? –apuntó ella, desviando por primera vez su verdosa mirada del espectáculo tornasol para posarla sobre él, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Inesperada fue la acción e inesperada la razón. Quizá fue la atmósfera creada, las palabras dichas, las emociones desencadenadas, pero sus labios se unieron por iniciativa de Sasuke. Se dejó llevar por su deseo de descifrar el enigma de sus sentimientos, ansió probar sus delgados labios brillantes, sentir el toque de su boca. Sakura turbada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, recibió la acción como algo surreal como en el sueño de su fiebre. No hizo entre la confusión de su ánimo, intento alguno por detener el contacto. Llevada por la contagiosa inercia de la noche, cerró sus ojos, degustando con él la dulzura de aquel inesperado beso; beso que desató una guerra sin tregua entre sus cuerpos, el reconocimiento de sus almas atormentadas en un rito ardiente e intenso, la fusión inmortal de dos jóvenes antagónicos y complementarios a la vez.

La luna brillante y plateada, en compañía de estrellas surcando el cielo, fueron los únicos testigos de la cálida entrega. Algo que ninguno de ellos vió venir.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Se que demoré pero tuve muchas razones importantes, además he andado enfermita, asi que eso se suma a lo demas que aconteció; espero que no vuelva a suceder.

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Sakura, Sasuke, uyyy estos muchachos, ¿que pasará ahora? ¡Naruto es mi bisagra favorita! Me emocioné con la escena magica del festival, con fuegos artificiales y todo eso. Y para quien lo esperaba, Sakura ha vuelto al violín.

Anhelo que les haya gustado, ojalá que sí. Solo paso rapido a dejar esta continuacion, con el deseo de que lo hayan disfrutado.

!Nos vemos pronto!

.

Si te nace algun comentario, no dudes en dejarmelo.

.

¡Sayo!

.

*Sol*


	7. Jugadas

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo VII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó lentamente, sintiéndose apresada en una exquisita calidez. Enfocó con torpeza la mirada en su entorno inmediato y no reconoció la habitación. Percibió la respiración pausada y suave a su espalda, junto con la fuente del calor que la envolvía entre las mantas. El aroma que se adentró en sus sentidos le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos que la oscuridad de la noche y la complicidad de sus deseos forjaron. Un cálido beso dado por Sasuke fue el detonador exacto del ardor de sus cuerpos. Sin saber el cómo, llegaron hasta la casona de los Uchiha, donde él vivía. A pasos lentos y torpes, fueron perdiéndose por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del joven jounnin, donde sin premuras fueron descubriéndose piel a piel, entregándose el uno al otro.

Ella pudo conocer la textura suave de su piel y el contraste de la aspereza de sus manos recorriéndola completa. Él la tocó como nunca imagino que alguien lo haría; al igual que un rompecabezas, sus cuerpos se amoldaron, acoplaron e identificaron como si hubiesen sido creados para pertenecerse.

En aquellos momentos de unión y fiebre, por su cabeza cruzaron mil y un ideas, mil y un pensamientos, en los cuales se le presentaron innumerables argumentos para que aquello debiese parar. No quiso, sin embargo, escuchar a su razón; en el momento en que Sasuke le besó, el toque de sus labios desató las emociones y sentimientos que se hallaron sepultados en lo más profundo de su corazón de piedra. Por un momento quiso ver al niño y al joven que una vez amó con fervor, al grado de ser capaz de abandonar la tranquilidad de su vida y a sus seres queridos; tan sólo por él y por una de sus sonrisas.

Sentir la calidez, el ardor y la pasión de Sasuke la transportó a las nubes, en el clímax del vaivén de su entrega se supo plena, satisfecha y llena de vida. Rendidos por una mágica jornada, se dejaron vencer por el sueño, tan cercanos como sus cuerpos desearon.

El sonrojo escarlata arribó de nuevo a sus mejillas al rememorar a detalle lo acontecido desde la víspera del festival. Se movió cuidadosamente entre las sabanas, incorporándose en la cama, dejando al descubierto parte de su torso desnudo. Desvió la mirada esmeralda a su lado y observó a Sasuke dormir, hundido apaciblemente en un sueño. Le vió hermoso, tan tranquilo, tan sereno.

No se excusaría creando discursos absurdos sobre las mil y un razones circunstanciales que le llevaron a cometer aquel error, ni tampoco echaría la culpa a tal o cual factor. Ella dejó que pasará, dejó que ocurriera, y eso tenía una sola explicación: ella lo deseó tanto como él. Hacer el amor con Sasuke no le pareció un error, más bien fue la expresión de los sentimientos que poco a poco resurgieron sin darse cuenta, los mismos que nunca desaparecieron, ocultándose detrás de la máscara de su indiferencia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que aceptase todas y cada una de esas emociones no significaba que las dejase vivir. Sufrió mucho desde que fue niña, la perdida y el dolor marcaron su alma, convenciéndole de que debía ser precavida, que debía ser fuerte, que debía ser realista. Decidió entonces, que no se permitiría dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que todo lo trastornan, no crearía los escenarios en que ella sería feliz, no vería en Sasuke nada más que un compañero. Quiso evitar lastimarse a sí misma, quiso evitar ser dañada por él como lo fue en el pasado.

Había que establecer límites.

Con sigilo, salió del calor de las mantas. Busco a tientas su ropa esparcida por el suelo, con la cual vistióse rápidamente. Sasuke apenas se movió, continuó perdido en el misterio de un sueño.

Sakura sonrió.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, escabulléndose por segunda ocasión por los pasillos de la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada al lugar donde se llevó a cabo su pasional encuentro.

.

.

Toco un par de veces la gran puerta de madera, recibiendo enseguida la concesión para entrar a la habitación. Esa mañana se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage con una petición que creyó pertinente a esas alturas; confió en que lograría su objetivo. Entró con un gesto afable y despreocupado, encontrándose con una Tsunade atareada con los despachos del día. Al verla entrar apartó la vista de sus papeles, prestando un poco de su atención a su joven pupila, extrañándose de verle a esa hora de la mañana.

—Buen día, Sakura. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el Hospital?

—Así es, pero quise venir a hablar con usted. Me gustaría solicitarle algo. –dijo Sakura sin sonar seria.

La Hokage arqueó una ceja. Sakura escasas veces solicitaba algo, sintió curiosidad por escucharle.

—Habla. –ordenó con simpleza.

Sakura extrajo un sobre blanco de su pechera y lo colocó sobre el escritorio de la Quinta, tras lo cual prosiguió:

—Tsunade-Sama, quiero solicitarle mi transferencia a los escuadrones ANBU. Los jefes de división me han hecho la propuesta hace unos meses y me pidieron que lo meditara. He pensado en ello y me gustaría integrarme a la sección, creo que es una experiencia que me ayudará a desarrollar mi potencial.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, descifrando detenidamente sus palabras mientras iban vertiéndose en su oído. Estuvo bien enterada del interés que los jefes de división de los escuadrones ANBU mostraron por la jounnin médico de los ojos verdes, solicitándole innumerables veces que fuese la intermediario para que ella aceptase la propuesta de integrarse a su equipo. Por ende, estuvo enterada también, de que Sakura por variadas razones rechazó la propuesta, siendo el principal argumento el sentirse satisfecha con su situación en el Hospital y el trabajo jounnin. Una petición tan abrupta como esa debió ser motivada –según ella-, por un suceso importante. Y no sabía por qué, pero su intuición le decía que el apellido Uchiha tenía algo que ver en ello.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué de repente estás tan interesada en el trabajo de agente-espía? –preguntó la Hokage.

—Es una actividad en la que no me he adiestrado. Además me gustaría poder proteger mi aldea desde cualquiera de sus sectores, sin mencionar que estoy interesada en cambiar de aires por un tiempo.

Tsunade sonrió. Ahí estaba la razón de su súbito interés por el escuadrón ANBU. No preguntó más. Tomó el sobre y sustrajo el papel que tramitaba la transferencia de secciones, garabateándolo con algunas instrucciones, sellándolo con la insignia oficial. Volvió a guardar la hoja en el sobre y se lo entregó a Sakura.

—Ve con el jefe de la división de incorporación, preséntale la solicitud y el te dará las indicaciones que tendrás que seguir para integrarte al sector. Como sabes, de ahora en adelante recibirás órdenes de tus jefes inmediatos, dadas por mí obviamente, pero ya no dependerás directamente de mí. ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? –indagó Tsunade.

—Segura, Tsunade-Sama.

—Bien, entonces que tengas suerte con tus nuevas funciones. Te veré en el Hospital un día de estos.

Sakura asintió, haciendo una reverencia. Tomó el sobre de la mesa y salió de la oficina, con la intención de dirigirse a la célula ANBU.

.

.

La noticia le cayó como agua helada. ¿La Hokage acababa de decir que Sakura había sido transferida a los escuadrones ANBU? Debió haber escuchado mal o algo, eso era imposible, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Quiso preguntar, sin embargo para su fortuna, fue Naruto el que llevado por la misma curiosidad y sorpresa, indagó por respuestas.

—¿Por qué Sakura fue transferida a los escuadrones ANBU? ¿Por qué decidiste enviarla allí, Oba-Chan? –cuestionó sin formalidad el rubio, no muy amable además.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Fue ella quien solicitó su transferencia.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? Me dijo que había rechazado la propuesta hacía unos meses. –respondió Naruto incrédulo.

—Eso me gustaría saber también –apuntó la Hokage, dirigiendo una significativa mirada al capitán Uchiha, y que para Naruto pasó inadvertida-, sin embargo ya está hecho. Si quieres saber las razones, pregúntaselas a ella. No los mandé llamar para cuestionarme, sino para reorganizar sus escuadrones. Capitán Uchiha, usted se hará cargo del escuadrón de Sakura. Naruto, conservas tu escuadrón actual –informo-. Eso es todo. Ahora, largo de mi oficina. –habló Tsunade un tanto irritada, odiaba que la contradijeran, y aun más que la cuestionaran, en especial cuando no tenía las respuestas.

Ambos capitanes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del recinto. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos enunció palabra alguna, estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propias cavilaciones como para externarlas al otro.

La ofuscación en el ánimo de Naruto se hizo presente en la incoherencia de la noticia. Recodó cuando Sakura compartióle la confidencia acerca de la propuesta que le hicieron los altos mandos de la célula ANBU para que se incorporara a sus fuerzas, así mismo escuchó de sus labios la respuesta negativa que enarboló en ese entonces, excusando su conformidad y complacencia con sus actividades actuales, y su posición de no cambiar de opinión fácilmente al respecto; entonces, ¿Qué era eso de que había solicitado su transferencia ella misma? No pudo comprenderlo, y no se imagino los motivos que su amiga tendría para su nueva ocurrencia. Era cierto que él conoció de sobra la determinación y la curiosidad que ella poseía por desarrollar sus talentos y sus habilidades, no obstante, esto le parecía una decisión precipitada y con otros fondos detrás. Pensó que si él se encontraba así de perplejo, Sasuke debería estar totalmente confuso y desorientado. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba despistado, intuía perfectamente que tanto Sasuke como Sakura desarrollaron sentimientos que aún no encontraban convergencia, pero que ahí estaban innegablemente.

Por su parte, Sasuke todavía no asimilaba la idea absurda que Sakura tomó, así como así y motivada por su presunción. Cuando despertó aquella mañana y la buscó, ella ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo encontró la tibieza de las sabanas que antes ocupase su cuerpo. Pensó que ella, apenada por lo acontecido la noche anterior, no quisiese estar presente cuando él despertara, tomando un poco de tiempo para reflexionar en torno a los sentimientos reflejados en el claro de luna. Sin embargo, Sasuke se supo seguro al respecto, creyó que ella aceptaría los hechos, que a partir de ese momento las cosas fluirían y seguirían su curso como algo natural, sin complicaciones. Rememorar la forma en que la hizo suya, en que él quiso pertenecerle a ella; evocar el modo en que sus dedos se ajustaron a sus formas y en que su nombre, tan dulce se escuchó una y otra vez entre sus tentadores labios, le hizo aún más difícil aceptar aquello. Confió en que Sakura hubo capturado el mensaje de que él albergaba sentimientos y emociones profundos por ella y, esperaba que, al corresponderle de la manera que lo hizo, Sakura sintiese lo mismo. Por eso, al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage y recibir la noticia más inesperada, esa que jamás cruzó por su mente, le ofuscó en demasía; alentándole a buscar inmediatamente respuestas coherentes para la reacción de la pelirosa, algo que le ayudara a comprenderla. Justo cuando creyó que la hubo descifrado, Sakura volvía a desvanecerse entre sus manos, al igual que una efímera niebla.

En su colectiva disertación sobre el comportamiento de la Haruno, Naruto fue el primero que rompió el silencio:

—Realmente me gustaría saber las razones de Sakura para realizar esa estúpida transferencia, pero sé bien que si le pregunto ella me lo negará, o simplemente ignorará lo que diga al respecto. Sinceramente no creo que sea conveniente que hables con ella ahora; la conozco y sé que se encaprichará aun más con la idea. Hablaré con Ino, ella es la única que quizá pueda hacerle entrar en razón. –dijo Naruto, tratando de calmar su ánimo, o probablemente el de ambos.

—Te juro que no la entiendo, Naruto –confesó Sasuke, evidenciando su frustración-. Cuando parece que la comprendo, ella siempre lo arruina con algo.

—Te lo dije, Sakura hará de todo para alejarnos. Está en nosotros permitir que eso suceda. Yo no pienso rendirme, ¿Tú lo harás? –inquirió el rubio a su amigo.

—Debes estar de broma, por supuesto que no lo haré. –respondió el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Entonces, vamos a buscar a Yamanaka. –incitó Naruto, seguro de que Sakura podría recapacitar.

Sin embargo, ni Ino, ni Naruto, ni los miembros de su antiguo escuadrón, la hicieron entrar en razón; además de que no podrían evitar el traslado, puesto que Sakura ingresó enseguida su papeleo y en sólo un par de días ella ya estaba en funciones ANBU. Continuó armonizando el trabajo en el Hospital con su trabajo de agente, aunque por la naturaleza del cargo, el tiempo de la joven convenientemente para ella, se redujo a lo mínimo. Debido a ello, los esfuerzos de Sasuke por localizarla para hablar con ella, fueron en vano. Le dio la impresión de que ella lo estuvo evitando desde aquel día, que una de las razones por las que Sakura tomó una decisión tan precipitada se debió precisamente a sus deseos por evitarlo en lo más posible, por el propósito de alejarse de él.

La buscó con mayor ahínco, en el Hospital, en los alrededores de la célula ANBU, en los posibles lugares que ella pudiese estar. Por fín, la encontró en el lugar menos pensado. Tenía entendido que ella no piso aquel lugar desde el dia del funeral, definitivamente las razones trenzadas por Sakura para cada una de sus acciones eran impredecibles e indescifrables. La admiró ataviada de su nuevo traje ANBU, con su máscara de lado, entre sus rosáceos cabellos. Entre sus manos pendía el violín de caoba, seguramente había tocado para la memoria de su mentor.

El crepúsculo estaba por hacerse presente, ella pareció dispuesta a marcharse, Sasuke no fue capaz de reprimir por más tiempo todas y cada una de sus dudas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿De qué huyes?, ¿Por qué me evitas? –preguntóle el pelinegro, atajándole en el paso.

Sakura se impresionó en un principio, llevaba días sin verlo y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo ahora. De cualquier forma ella supo que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo, así que con su temple de hierro optó por manejar la situación.

—¿Qué he hecho?, ¿De qué huyo según tú?, ¿Por qué tendría que evitarte? –contrarrestó la ojiverde, desentendiéndose del asunto.

—No intentes ignorarlo, Sakura. Estás bien enterada de lo que sucede. Explícame por qué de repente solicitaste tu traslado a los escuadrones ANBU, quiero saber por qué parece no importarte lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, dime la razón por la cual te empeñas en ocultar lo obvio. ¿Acaso se te olvida que esa noche…?

—Detente, Uchiha –paró en seco la de ojos verdes, su expresión permanecía calma-. ¿No te parece que estas sobrevalorando las cosas? Está bien, lo acepto, nos la pasamos bien la otra vez, pero eso es todo. No ocurrirá de nuevo. No estoy desentendiéndome del asunto, ni estoy diciendo cobardemente que fue un error; pero tampoco es que me hayas cambiado la vida –recalcó Sakura con una mano en la cintura, mirándolo en cierto sentido, de un modo sarcástico-. No tengo razones para evitarte, mi tiempo no me permite el lujo de perderlo, así que no te formes ideas equivocadas. En cuanto a mi transferencia a los escuadrones ANBU, no considero que seas una persona a la que debo darle explicaciones. –dijo ella, pasando a su lado, dado por zanjado el asunto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su actitud fría y reservada. De nuevo erigía su muralla infranqueable, buscando que él se alejara así como alejó a muchos otros con esas maneras. Pero Sasuke no era un hombre de alcances cortos, no se daría por vencido, al contrario de lo que Sakura esperaba, él la conseguiría, ambicionándola para él.

—Me gustas Sakura, y mucho. Así que ni se te pase por la cabeza que has logrado alejarme. Tengo bastantes planes en mente, y lamento decir que tu estas en todos ellos, así que es mejor que consideres el dejar de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. –azuzó Sasuke totalmente divertido y confiado, reemplazando su actitud por una nueva.

Sakura se turbó por la aseveración del pelinegro, su corazón palpitó acelerado, pero no quiso confiar, mucho menos dejarse llevar por vanas ilusiones.

—Creo que no lo has entendido, Sasuke. Ya no soy una niña, no voy a caer en esas trampas absurdas. Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien. Te sugiero que te rindas, porque tú no apareces en mis planes. –aseveró ella, alejándose un poco.

—Ya lo veremos, Sakura, ya lo veremos. A propósito, ese traje te sienta muy bien. –agregó Sasuke, cerciorándose de que ella le escuchara.

Sakura desapareció del cementerio con no muy cordiales sentimientos para con el de mirada ónix, quien satisfecho de su primera jugada, permaneció saboreando su victoria, seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cediera. No era mentira que el hizo planes y que en todos ellos Sakura Haruno formaba parte, sólo era cuestión de hacerlos realidad.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta vez demoré menos, jajaja.

A partir de ahora, notaran que las cosas han cambiado bastante, en realidad, me gustaria darle un par de zapes a Sakura (ahora ANBU), creo que Sasuke esta siendo bastante claro al respecto de ellos ¿no? ¿Que opinan ustedes?

Por otra parte, la historia dara un pequeño giro en el argumento inicial, caracterizado principalmente de una carga mas ligera de dramatismo, de hecho, esta llegando a la recta final pcoo a poco, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura hasta ahora, y que me digan como se han sentido al respecto, ademas de la expectativa que tienen de este fic. Aprovecho para anunciar tambien que me propongo quedarme en este fandom permanentemente, algunas ideas de forman en mi cabeza, y me sentiria muy honrada si todos los lectores que hasta hora me han acompañado, lo hiciesen en momentos futuros.

Me voy entonces, ando un poco corta de tiempo y me duele mi garganta.

.

Si te nace algun comentario, no dudes en dejarmelo.

.

¡Sayo!

.

*Sol*


	8. Bandera Blanca

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo VIII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Arribó al Hospital a las nueve en punto, con el usual porte altivo, con su andar despreocupado. Tomó una pluma y registró su entrada en la central de enfermeras, garigoleando primero su nombre y luego la hora de llegada. Más arriba pudo notar el nombre de Ino y sonrió, ella pocas veces llegaba temprano. Dejó el bolígrafo y divisó en el mostrador tres rosas rojas atadas con un listón azul. Frunció el ceño con molestia, cansada del mismo evento repetido durante tres semanas seguidas.

—¿Otra vez? –cuestionó la pelirosa a la enfermera encargada.

—Llegaron para usted, doctora Haruno. Pensé que esta vez quizá las aceptaría. –defendió la chica.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy las aceptaría? –preguntó incrédula-. Si he dado instrucciones de que las regreses a su remitente, eso quiere decir que no va a llegar el dia en que las acepte, así que no quiero volver a ver esas flores de nuevo. ¿Pude hacerme ese favor? –inquirió lo más indulgente que fue capaz.

La enfermera asintió comprensiblemente y tomó el ramillete de rosas, llevándoselo sabía dios dónde, el propósito fue tan solo el desaparecerlas de los verdes ojos de la residente Haruno. Durante tres semanas seguidas, fueron llegando al hospital rosas rojas según el día de la semana. Primero fue una sola rosa atada en un listón azul, ese día fue un lunes. Al día siguiente, el martes, fueron dos rosas ajustadas en un mismo listón; y, así sucesivamente: tres, cuatro… hasta siete rosas los domingos. Sakura Haruno se halló sorprendida y hasta emocionada por la acción, curiosa de saber el remitente de tan considerado detalle, sin embargo, su expectación se apagó cuando la segunda semana las rosas llegaron con una tarjeta adjunta anunciando al autor: Uchiha Sasuke. Cabe mencionar que Sakura casi se atraganta con el café que venía bebiendo en cuanto reparó en la papeleta. Sintióse estúpida por emocionarse con los regalos florales que según ella atribuía a un enamorado secreto o algo similar. En ese preciso instante, fue que ordenó a la enfermera devolver las rosas a su remitente en cuanto llegasen de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que la chica hizo en torno a las mil y un virtudes del Capitán Uchiha, y de lo afortunada que debía sentirse por ser el objeto de su admiración. No imaginó lo que Sasuke pretendía con esa sucia estrategia, pero tampoco quiso dar motivo a su regocijo, así que procedió de aquel modo, sin importarle lo que la descerebrada enfermera opinase.

Dejando atrás la central de enfermeras, y con ella su primer percance de la mañana, se dirigió a su consultorio. Ingresó aliviada a su espacio personal y abrió la ventana, corriendo las cortinas semi transparentes, llenado de luz las paredes blancas del cuarto. Sobre su escritorio se encontró con la pila de pendientes a revisar, y las citas y actividades programadas para aquel día. Se sentó, exhalando un suspiro hondo, no sin antes colocarse la blanca bata y los lentes de cristal. Tomó el primer sobre marrón de la pila y extrajo su contenido, en él se encontraban un par de radiografías torácicas, propiedad de un varón de treinta y cinco años. Las observó a la luz del aparato especializado y con la mano sosteniendo su mentón, se propuso descifrar los códigos óseos de la placa.

Su labor fue entorpecida por el arribo inesperado de Naruto, quien, sin la mínima cortesía de llamar a la puerta, ingresó a la habitación reclamando su atención. Sakura enarcó una ceja notando irrumpido su trabajo, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto incrédula por su inoportuna presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Naruto?, ¿Te caíste de la cama?, ¿Tienes indigestión de nuevo?, ¿Por qué diablos no tocas la puerta antes de entrar? –preguntó la ojiverde sin desvanecer su expresión.

—Relájate, Sakura-chan. He venido en son de paz. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amplia, eso a Sakura le removió las entrañas, ese miserable seguro se traía algo entre manos, y muy gordo.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? –inquirió ella sin rodeos. El rubio le tomó la palabra, sentándose en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio.

—Quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas. Hinata y yo nos casamos en dos semanas. –soltó el chico ojiazul, sin la mayor preocupación del mundo.

Si no fuese porque había alcanzado a tragar un poco del café que sorbió en cuanto Naruto comenzó a hablar, inequívocamente hubiese escupido el líquido en la cara de su amigo, en cambio, solo tosió un poco por la sensación rasposa que hubo en su garganta. ¡Qué rayos!

—¿Qué absurdos estás diciendo?

—¿Te refieres a la parte en que digo que me caso con Hinata, o la parte en que te pido ser mi madrina de bodas? –contrarrestó él, sonriendo graciosamente.

Sakura no supo que responder al instante. En realidad las dos cosas le parecían un absurdo. Naruto apenas podía cuidarse solo, no podía imaginárselo cuidando de la heredera Hyuuga o realizando tareas domésticas. Por lógica, el que ella fuera madrina era el otro desacierto que no terminaba de creerse.

—Olvídalo, odio las bodas. –sentenció ella, volviendo la vista a la radiografía a través del vidrio de sus lentes.

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan! –rezongó el rubio.- Sabes que no tengo familia cercana, tú eres como mi hermana, así que es normal que quiera que estés presente y que seas nuestra madrina.

—Naruto, ¿Has pensado que los padrinos deben ser dos? Yo no tengo pareja, así que no puedo hacerlo. Vale, iré a tu boda, pero no seré tu madrina.

—Eso no será problema, Sakura-chan, ya cuento con el padrino, solo hace falta que tú aceptes y asunto arreglado. –argumentó el rubio confiado.

Sakura reconsideró la oferta, en realidad tenía en muy especial estima a su amigo como para oponerse a su deseo de compartir su felicidad con ella.

Suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, Naruto. Lo haré. –accedió la pelirosa.

Naruto casi la asfixia con el abrazo que le obsequió tras escuchar su respuesta. Sakura apenas escuchó las mil y una frases que él enarboló dándole indicaciones, agradecimientos y recomendaciones. Ya calmo, Naruto anunció su retirada, recordándole que la noche siguiente cenarían en la casona Hyuuga, los padrinos, los prometidos y la familia.

El rubio estuvo por atravesar el umbral, cuando se escuchó llamado por ella, preguntándole una cosa:

—Por curiosidad, ¿Quién será el padrino?

—Mañana lo sabrás, Sakura-chan. –respondióle cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura se conformó con eso y volvió a su trabajo: radiografía torácica, hombre de treinta y cinco años.

.

.

De no ser por la sonrisa gentil con la que los padres de Hinata Hyuuga la miraban, en aquellos momentos Sakura estaría convirtiendo la cena de compromiso de Naruto en el preludio de su funeral.

Llegó muy puntual a la residencia Hyuuga, ataviada con elegantes ropas formales y con un obsequio para los futuros cónyuges. La recibieron con la mayor cordialidad del mundo, invitándola a ingresar al salón donde estarían los novios, los progenitores y los padrinos. Creyendo lo contrario, ella fue la última en llegar, todos ya se encontraban presentes, sentados en la mesa bebiendo té. Su primera reacción fue saludar solemnemente a los señores Hyuuga, quienes complacidos le dirigieron unas gentiles palabras de bienvenida. Luego, se dio a la tarea de felicitar sinceramente a la Hinata, a quien por las prisas de su vida y su trabajo no pudo ver antes para darle la enhorabuena, aunque mentalmente seguía preguntándose qué artes Naruto usó sobre ella para que aceptara casarse con ese _baka_. Sin embargo, al pasar a saludar a Naruto, su semblante se oscureció notando la presencia de una indeseable persona.

Con una mirada explícita, la ojiverde exigió una muy buena explicación a Naruto sobre la presencia del heredero menor de los Uchiha.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te estábamos esperando! –exclamó con alegría acercándose a abrazarla, en cuanto estuvo lo más próximo a su oído le murmuró-: Luego te explico.

La pelirosa entendió que Naruto le pedía que no desquitara su furia con él en ese preciso momento, así que suspirando imperceptiblemente y haciendo uso de la paciencia y tolerancia que aprendió a acumular desde que le conoció, pintó una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo como que nada pasaba por el mundo.

Después de la cena, los señores Hyuuga les invitaron a recorrer los jardines, los cuales en su opinión constituían un espectáculo inolvidable. Los padrinos y los futuros novios accedieron sumisamente, encaminándose por el estanque y los arbustos que allí había. En cuanto quedaron fuera de la vista de los padres de Hinata, Sakura se situó al lado de Naruto apresando su brazo, aprovechando la distracción de la Hyuuga cuando tuvo la cortesía de explicarle a Sasuke quien sabe que cosas sobre alguna planta.

—Ahora sí, descerebrado. Explícame porqué tuviste la magnífica idea de pedirle a Sasuke que fuese tu padrino. De haberlo sabido no habría aceptado esta locura. –dijo por lo bajo, esperando que los recién descubiertos botánicos continuaran distrayéndose con las flores.

—Por eso precisamente. –respondió llano con una sonrisa.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Naruto. Puedo ser amable y todo lo que quieras, pero también tengo un lado malo, y sabes bien que no es bonito. –amenazó ella, mirándolo significativamente. Naruto tuvo calosfríos.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. No pude pensar en otras personas para ser mis padrinos de boda, ustedes son mi familia –comenzó él-. Hinata tiene a sus dos padres y no necesita nada de esto, pero yo no tengo a nadie más que me respalde que ustedes, tú que has sido mi amiga desde que teníamos doce años, me conoces y eres como mi hermana; Sasuke también significa lo mismo para mí. Es por eso que quise que estuvieran conmigo en este acontecimiento tan importante para mí. –confesó Naruto, queriendo ser lo más persuasivo del mundo.

Sakura frunció el ceño frustrada, después de ese discurso chantajista quedaba desarmada para negarse rotundamente a tomar parte en su juego. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, el chico rubio tenía una influencia impresionante sobre su ánimo. Se odió por eso.

—Naruto, sabes bien que Sasuke no es ningún santo de mi devoción, y a pesar de ello, insistes en juntarme con él. Dime, ¿Te he hecho algo malo para que me fastidies así? –cuestionó Sakura, sabiendo que la respuesta no sería lo suficientemente satisfactoria.

—No es eso, Sakura-chan. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás mintiéndote a ti misma sobre este asunto?

—¿De qué rayos hablas? –cuestionó la pelirosa contrariada.

—Nunca me he creído eso de que te has olvidado de Sasuke, en realidad tú lo amas, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. –acusóle el ojiazul con perspicacia, sabía no obstante, que estaba jugándose el pellejo con esa afirmación.

Un tic se formó en una de sus delineadas cejas al escuchar la aseveración de su amigo. De verdad que él se estaba ganando una paliza. Bufó con enfado.

—No me provoques, Naruto, estás tentando a tu suerte. Está bien, llevaré a cabo esta pantomima junto a tu _amigo_, así que no necesitas hacer conjeturas innecesarias para que acceda –dijo Sakura soltando su brazo-. Me voy, si me quedo aquí terminaré furiosa contigo. Envíame los detalles a casa, o en dado caso que Hinata me informe.

Sakura dio vuelta hacia el portón principal, haciendo el ademán de irse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió para agregar:

—Discúlpame que sea tan descortés, pero no estoy de ánimo para despedirme, ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? –dicho lo cual, se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Salió a la calle, siendo golpeada por la fría brisa de la noche, revoloteando sus cabellos, congelando sus mejillas. La cólera seguía rugiendo en sus entrañas, detestó el modo en que Naruto quiso de nuevo ponerle sus trampas, en especial la idiota idea de su supuesto enamoramiento secreto por Sasuke. ¡Dios! ¡Ella enamorada de Sasuke! ¡Ni loca!

Pero la verdad de su corazón, revelándose a las razones de su conciencia, encontró el medio de su expresión en la opacidad de sus ojos. Agua cristalina le nubló la visión, entre su coraje y enfado, no sabiendo bien a bien a qué atribuir el motivo, si a la veracidad que las palabras de Naruto encerraron, o a la rabia que le daba aceptarlo.

Los pasos silentes a su espalda le obligaron a parar su huida.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Otra explicación? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre, ¿No crees? –preguntó encarando la altiva figura, ya sin rastro de llanto.

Sasuke sonrió por el recibimiento. En cuanto Naruto informó que Sakura se había marchado a casa él salió detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla. Ya sabía que la noticia de que él fuese el padrino no le habría de caer precisamente bien a la pelirosa. Él supo desde un inicio que ella sería la elegida de Naruto para ser su madrina de bodas, así que no reparó en aceptar la propuesta del rubio cuando le pidió lo mismo, ese era su segundo plan después del que llevara a cabo con el envío de rosas al hospital, el que por cierto había ya fracasado en cuanto ella comenzó a devolvérselas con la tarjeta del remitente.

Se lo advirtió, la convencería poco a poco de ceder a sus encantos, enamorándola paso a paso, cumpliendo su deseo de tenerla para él. Con certeza, no podía asegurar el instante en que ella se convirtió en algo más que una antigua conocida, el instante en que ella lo enamoró. Mucho se le revelaba cuando ella le vendaba en el hospital la primera vez, o cuando la contempló en la cascada, tranquila y hermosa. Quién le hubiese dicho que podría volver a Konoha y saber que era capaz de rehacer su vida, hace cinco años hubiese dado por loco al que le dijese que estaría persiguiendo a Sakura Haruno, igual que un crío enamorado.

Sonrió de lado, observándola retarlo.

—¿Quién te está siguiendo, Sakura? Yo me dirijo a mi casa, pero desgraciadamente tomamos el mismo camino, siento que eso sea una molestia para ti. –azuzó el pelinegro de lo más divertido.

Sakura enrojeció de ira por la provocación del Uchiha, no caería en su juego de nuevo, tanto Naruto como él no se saldrían con la suya, ella no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y, si lo estaba, no podía permitirse darse el lujo de admitirlo. Ellos jamás estuvieron hechos para estar juntos, él la destrozaría como todo lo que se cruzó por su paso. Ella no necesitaba otra herida más para su corazón, ya había perdido bastante.

Ignorándolo, retomó el camino. Notó en seguida que Sasuke la seguía de cerca, haciendo el tonto, como quien plácidamente sigue el camino a su casa. No obstante, después de que de niña se hubo grabado la ruta de la casona Uchiha, supo que él estaba siguiéndola a ella, dado que no tomó la callejuela que dividía sus caminos. Se paró en seco y volvió a atajarle el paso.

—Esto no es gracioso, Uchiha. No ha sido mi mejor día, y no creo que quieras verme desquitarme contigo.

—Estaría encantado de hacerlo, Sakura.

"_Te lo has ganado entonces"_, pensó la pelirosa extrayendo un kunai de la calidez de su elegante prenda, empuñándolo contra el pelinegro.

Sasuke estuvo preparado para un posible ataque, de modo que con habilidad, en un movimiento se encontró sujetando a Sakura de los brazos, apoyándola en una de las paredes de la calle, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de ella para que no escapase. Acorralada entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, Sakura no fue capaz de moverse, ofreciéndole la cercanía tentadora de su cuello y el aroma embriagante de sus ahora ya largos cabellos.

—¡Suéltame, Uchiha! –demandó Sakura, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, empujándose hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse.

—Tendría yo que estar loco. –enarboló Sasuke por toda respuesta, humedeciendo con un beso el cuello de la ojiverde, quien al toque no pudo evitar emitir un quejido.

Poco a poco, Sasuke dióse cuenta de que la resistencia de la chica se hizo débil, no necesitando ya sujetarla fuertemente; en cambio, optó por volverla de frente para capturar sus labios con un beso desesperado. Sakura, llevada por las sensaciones que el Uchiha hubo despertado con sus caricias, fue respondiéndole con la misma intensidad, encendiendo la llama dormida que habitaba en su cuerpo.

Sintió como el chico apretaba su cintura, pegándose a ella, transmitiéndole su necesidad. Ella por su parte, acarició su espalda por sobre la tela de su vestimenta, mientras que él interpretando su reacción, introdujo una de sus manos en la recatada abertura del yukata que la envolvía, enviándole una descarga al acariciar sus pechos.

—Sasuke… -llamóle Sakura entre lo agitado de su respiración.

Sasuke emitió quejido en respuesta, habilitándola para continuar.

—Quizá para algunas personas resulte excitante hacer esto en espacios abiertos, pero a mí no me cuentes entre ellas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido, no entendiendo la frase de la ojiverde, deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos, en busca de una respuesta.

—Te estoy diciendo que si quieres hacer esto, o vamos a mi casa, o me dejas en este mismo instante. –aclaró ella con una seriedad que hubiese envidiado su padre.

Consecuentemente, Sasuke tomó a la kunoichi y se dirigió a la casona Haruno, no dejando de sorprenderse por la inusual determinación de la pelirosa. Quizá estuviese más cerca de su objetivo, o alguno de sus planes había funcionado por fín.

.

.

Rendidos, y con la agitación de sus respiraciones cortando el aire, Sakura y Sasuke cayeron uno sobre el otro, entre la suavidad del edredón que cubría la cama de la doctora Haruno, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, como queriendo escudriñar en los secretos que se escondían en ellos. Sasuke alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla sonrosada de la joven, quien al tacto de sus dedos, cerró los ojos en automático. Deslizando el brazo por su cintura, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a descansar sobre su pecho. Sakura no rechazó el ofrecimiento y le abrazó también, dándose el gusto de disfrutar de la protección y la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que había entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

"_En realidad tú lo amas, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo"_, las palabras de Naruto martillearon de nuevo en su cabeza, echándole en cara la factibilidad de la afirmación: estaba abrazada a Sasuke después de haber hecho el amor –_de nuevo-_ y sentía una desconocida calidez recorrer sus venas, llenándola de una especie de felicidad.

"_Tengo miedo"_, era la respuesta que se le antojó pronunciar en respuesta a Naruto, pero no era hasta ahora que lo admitía con sinceridad. Tenía miedo de apegarse a alguien y entregar su ser y su alma, para que en un segundo todo desapareciera, destrozándola, hiriéndola, desgarrándola. Y el miedo era doble, toda vez que Sasuke era una de esas cosas que ya hubo perdido antes. ¿Cómo confiar en que no se esfumaría de nuevo entre sus manos?, ¿Cómo creer en él, sin el temor constante de su traición furtiva?

—No lo piense tanto, doctora Haruno. –murmuró con voz grave el de ojos negros, adivinando sus pensamientos. Sus dedos continuaron vagando por la piel blanca de su espalda.

—Es como pedirme que deje de respirar. –musitó en respuesta, riendo levemente contra su pecho.

Sasuke rodó con suavidad sobre la cama, situándose sobre ella, abrazándola. Quitó con dulzura los mechones húmedos de su frente, yendo a acariciar su mejilla, situando sus dedos en los delgados labios para sentir su textura. Se hundió en el esmeralda de sus ojos, descifrando la inseguridad que denotaban sus pupilas. La beso tiernamente, sin prisa.

—Por una vez, confía en mí, Sakura. Por favor. –recitó él rozando sus labios.

La chica ensanchó sus verdes orbes, asombrada por la petición. En su voz pudo distinguir un tono suplicante que no mentía. Su corazón dio un vuelco, instigándola a depositar su confianza en él de nuevo, en darse otra oportunidad de sentir felicidad alguna, en creer en el brillo del negro de sus ojos.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar su jade mirada, evidentemente confundida. Sasuke, dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió; por lo menos, ella no había descartado la idea.

—Olvídalo, no estás obligada a responder por ahora. Me ganaré tu confianza poco a poco, sólo… -dijo elevando su mentón para contemplar el esmeralda de sus ojos-. No continúes rechazándome.

Sakura sintió aflorar desde el interior de su pecho una especie de ternura olvidada, causa inminente de las palabras del pelinegro, quien apenado de su propia confesión –por cierto no muy propia de su carácter-, desvió su mirada oscura mirada con un poco de incomodidad, no obstante, Sakura tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le atrajo suavemente para atrapar sus labios con un beso benevolente, expresándole con aquel gesto más de lo que no pudo verbalmente. A partir de aquel instante, el trato silente se pactó, dejarían al tiempo la faena extenuante de sanar sus heridas, cruzar sus caminos y definir su futuro.

.

.

Así rápido como Naruto le informó de su compromiso con Hinata, la fecha felíz para la joven pareja llegó. Desde muy temprano los trajines para la celebración estuvieron a la orden del día, no fue hasta la hora de la ceremonia, que la tranquilidad reinó la atención fue puesta en los protagonistas de esa tarde soleada.

Hinata estaba hermosa con su traje de novia y el brillo de mil estrellas fulguró en sus ojos; Naruto por su parte, lucía galante y feliz, por no mencionar el nerviosismo que lo abrumaba, cosa que evidenciaban sus manos inquietas. Sasuke se situó al lado de su amigo rubio, listo para desempeñar el papel que se le había encomendado, sonriendo de vez en vez por la inquietud del pobre novio; no obstante, él no estuvo mejor después de ver ingresar al salón a la kunoichi de sus desvaríos –y vaya que eran bastantes-.

Estuvo consciente de que Sakura era bella, nos obstante, el vestido que envolvía sus formas, y el arreglo sencillo de las largas hebras de su rosáceo cabello la hacían emular a una diosa. _"Una razón más para quererla para mí"_, pensó como una respuesta a su constante necesidad de tenerla cerca. Poco tiempo después de la cena de compromiso, Sakura pareció cambiar su actitud hacia él; si bien no terminaba de ceder, al menos no le rechazaba tajantemente, de hecho comenzaba a ser un tanto permisiva; por ejemplo: ya no devolvía las rosas que él enviaba diariamente al hospital, y ese fue un primer indicio. A ello se sumó la amabilidad con la que le trató cada vez que se encontraron, ya fuese por cuestiones relacionadas con la boda de Naruto, ya fuere por obra de la casualidad. Algunos encuentros, incluso terminaban en la quimera de la comunión de sus cuerpos y por deseo mutuo.

Apreciando el fulgor de su mirar y la sinceridad de su sonrisa, convencióse de la no tan descabellada idea de anhelar compartir una vida con ella, con el futuro incierto que ello encerraba. Sasuke sonrióle en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura le correspondió situándose al otro lado de donde él y Naruto se hallaron, esperando el arribo total de Hinata.

Al final del día sólo quedaron los invitados de rigor, con unas copas de más, con unas copas de menos; no podría establecerse una diferencia entre unos y otros. Gradualmente fueron dispersándose hasta que sólo quedaron Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai. La pelirosa se encontraba un tanto bebida, y Sai se ofreció a llevarla a casa, sin embargo, tras un gesto de enfado de Sasuke, y el cual Ino percibió en su totalidad, fue persuadido por ésta última de que desistiera de la idea, concesionándole la tarea al Uchiha, quién cuidaría bien de ella. Así, Sasuke tomó a Sakura en su espalda y a paso lento pero firme, caminó por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la casona Haruno.

Mientras tejía sus pasos por el asfalto, la de ojos verdes hilaba frases apenas incomprensibles en un inicio, pero que poco a poco cobraban sentido, lo más probable era que el efecto desinhibido del alcohol actuara ya en sus células.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura sin esperar respuesta-. Ahora mismo podría ser una fugitiva traidora como tú lo fuiste. Cuando la Hokage te permitió quedarte en la aldea yo… realmente quise irme. –confesó la pelirosa en su delirio.

Sasuke, curioso de respuestas inquirió:

—¿Porqué querías marcharte?, ¿De verdad me odias tanto?

Ella rió levemente.

—No te odio. Ya no. Antes sí lo hacía, y mucho. Siempre me ha tocado la mala suerte de perder todo lo que amo y me hace feliz. Primero tu te largaste a cumplir tu estúpida venganza y nos abandonaste –apuntó ella con la soltura con la que si estuviera hablando de cualquier sencillez-. Luego, cuando intentaba ilusamente conseguir que volvieras, junto con Naruto y el capitán Yamato, perdí otro trozo de mi corazón. Cuando regresé a la aldea mis padres habían muerto, me dejaron sola deliberadamente –narróle al pelinegro, con un tono ofendido-. Y por si eso fuera poco, Kakashi también decidió abandonarme por intentar hacerse el héroe para salvarte la vida…

Sasuke, incapaz de formular palabra alguna, escuchaba atento el sentir de Sakura, por vez primera expresado en la confesión que enarbolaba.

La chica continuó fluidamente:

—Te odié… Te odié Sasuke. Tanto que quise matarte.

—¿Porqué no lo hiciste? –preguntó Sasuke quedo, dolido por sus palabras, la culpa afloró nuevamente.

—Mmm… ¡Naruto! Sí, ese cabezota no me lo hubiere perdonado –apuntó con ánimo-. Luego fue la entrometida de Ino y después… no lo sé… creo que ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa por la honestidad de su elocuente discurso, y continuó caminando en medio de la negra noche con una ebria pero bella mujer colgada de su espalda.

La arropó con las mantas en cuanto la depósito en la cama, hallábase profundamente dormida desde antes de llegar a la casa. Se detuvo un rato mirándola descansar tan apacible y tranquila, ella lograba extrañamente despertar diversas emociones que no conoció, como la sensación de ternura que percibía en ese momento. Fugazmente acarició su blanca mejilla, y en seguida se volvió para marcharse, pero la melodía de su voz frustró su intento.

—Sasuke… no me dejes. –murmuró ella entre sueños.

El de ojos negros se volvió hacia ella, y dibujó una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción. Se adentró a las mantas y deslizó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola por la espalda, disfrutando de su calidez.

—No lo haría aunque me lo pidieras. –susurró a su oído, cerrando los ojos en busca de las quimeras soñolientas de su imaginación.

Inconvenientemente se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida con ella.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Waa, jajaja, creo que coincidiré con ustedes de que mis ideas se han ido a la tierra de lo increíble xD

No se, me da la impresion de que este Sasuke se ha hecho meloso, o no se, en verdad que queria que fuera lento, lento. No se si les gustará este capítulo, quiza si porque hubo mucho SasuSaku, pero ¿es creíble?, jajaja.

Quiero agradecer enooormemente a todos los lectores que se han sumado a esta historia, y a los que amablemente me han dejado sus sinceros comentarios, de verdad, aprecio cada uno de sus reviews. Un enorme abrazo a todas (os) ustedes:

_Hana-Chan, Cerezito, Nina-Chan, Sora, Ediith, asukasoad, setsuna 17, DanielitaXx, Flox, Raven Sakura...._

Bueno me voy, tengo mis momentos de inseguridad cronica ¬¬

.

¡Sayo!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

.

*Sol*


	9. Daños Colaterales

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo IX

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

El llamado llegó a sus oídos de lejos, era su nombre. Abrió los ojos con pereza y entornó su mirada en la habitación, podría reconocer esa decoración en cualquier parte, se encontró en la habitación de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! –insistía la femenina voz, desde la parte baja de la casa. Era un llamado tranquilo.

El pelinegro se incorporó entre las sábanas, dándose cuenta de que hubo dormido con la ropa formal puesta, recordando la odisea de la que la doctora Haruno fue protagonista en la recepción de la boda de Naruto. Sus amigos, Hinata y el rubio, partieron esa misma noche a su nueva casa, a uno de los nuevos barrios edificados en la aldea. Y él, como buen samaritano, se encargó de que la madrina llegase sana y salva a su casa, y de paso, a petición de ella se quedó a dormir.

Sonrió ante sus cavilaciones, e imaginó la expresión que la molesta mujer que llamábale con urgencia desde la planta baja, pondría si se enterase de sus pensamientos. Pasó los dedos por su cabello oscuro y salió del cuarto, en busca del llamado onírico de aquella sirena de rosáceos cabellos.

Bajó los escalones de madera, y la encontró en la cocina, rellenando unos pequeños tazones de cerámica con varios platillos de comida. Se veía hermosa, andando de un lugar a otro entre los utensilios domésticos, de improviso le recordó a su propia madre, cuando él fue niño.

Permaneció contemplando su labor en silencio, por lo menos hasta que Sakura, al llevar los tazones a la barra se percató de su presencia aletargada en la columna del umbral. La joven sonrió.

—No te quedes ahí, ayúdame con esto. –ordenó ella con humor.

Sasuke lo hizo sin protestar, colocando todo lo que ella le pasó a las manos en la barra. La pelirosa sirvió un par de vasos con té verde, y los colocó junto a todo lo demás, sentándose en una de los bancos altos de caoba oscura.

—Adelante, Sasuke. Acompáñame a desayunar –invitóle afable-. No quise despertarte tan temprano, pero me voy ya mismo a una misión. Así que quise que comieras algo caliente. Es mi agradecimiento por traerme anoche a casa. –confesóle fluidamente.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió un poco más, percibiendo el aura agradable que se formaba en torno a ellos dos, un ambiente más cálido e íntimo. Tal parecía que todo iba por buen camino.

—Gracias. –dijo por toda respuesta, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Comieron tranquilamente, enviándose gestos amables durante el desayuno. Sasuke recordó que ella mencionó que iba a una misión, reparando en su traje negro de agente.

—¿A qué misión iras? –preguntó curioso.

Sakura se mostró un poco sorprendida del cuestionamiento, y Sasuke creyó que estaba entrometiéndose demasiado, no quiso echarlo todo por la borda.

—Oh, lo siento –se disculpó el pelinegro-. No me lo tienes que decir si no lo deseas.

La chica sonrió ante sus palabras, y un sentimiento reconfortante surgió en su interior, él se estaba esforzando y eso fue algo que ella valoró.

—Estaré fuera tres días en una misión de exploración y rastreo. Hay una situación que se está analizando en la célula ANBU, y esta misión aportará grandes flujos de información. –comentó Sakura, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Irás sola? –inquirió al instante, tratando de ocultar un poco su preocupación.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo sola? –devolvió ella, un poco recelosa.

El gesto que le vió pintar en el rostro, hizo a Sasuke hacerle una pequeña edición a su cuestionamiento anterior.

—Por supuesto que no, ya sabes, las misiones son más eficientes con un par de manos más ayudando.

Sakura no se la tragó, sabiendo que él aludía al peligro que podría contener la misión a la que iba. Inconscientemente, tanto él como Naruto, continuaban preocupándose por ella, no dándose cuenta de que Sakura ya no fue la niña que ellos protegieron en el pasado, la débil, la frágil, la de cristal.

—No te alarmes, Uchiha. Iré con un compañero del escuadrón.

Sasuke sin embargo, se alarmó más cuando escuchó _"compañero"_, y no pudo evitar asociar: masculino, hombre, tres días.

Sakura notó su desconcierto, en cuanto frunció el ceño inconforme.

—Quita esa cara y alcánzame la máscara que está en la esquina de la barra. –dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

Sasuke se tranquilizó por su gesto angelical, y tomó la máscara que le pedía, acercándose a ella para entregársela. Sakura se colocaba los protectores en sus antebrazos, tras lo cual cerró de un tirón el cierre de su gris pechera. Ella, sintió la cercanía masculina, colocando con delicadeza, la máscara entre sus cabellos, situándola de lado, sin cubrir su rostro. Sakura le dedicó otra más de sus sonrisas, y Sasuke bajó a tomar sus labios con un roce suave y breve. Sakura se estremeció por la ternura del toque.

—Regresaré en tres días, nos veremos hasta entonces. –comentóle quedamente, mientras se separaba de él, yendo a la puerta de la casa.

—Sakura… –le detuvo el chico.

Ella se volvió ante el llamado.

—Cuando vuelvas, ¿podríamos tener una cita?

Sakura frunció el ceño, escéptica. Rió levemente.

—Nos hemos saltado todos los pasos en esta extraña relación. A estas alturas, ¿crees que eso es necesario? –preguntó.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, transmitiendo con ello, la seriedad de su cuestionamiento.

—Está bien, tendremos una cita –accedió Sakura, sonriéndole por última vez para salir por la puerta, no sin antes, gritarle desde afuera-: ¡Cierras mi casa, Uchiha!

ღ

ღღღ

ღ

Los días pasaron subsecuentes, y Sasuke no encontró mejor método para matar su tiempo libre que entrenando, era inconcebible el hecho de que un sentimiento de vacio se instalara en sus entrañas tan solo por la ausencia de Sakura, no pudo creer que él dependiese así de ella. La idea ciertamente que lo asustaba, pero creyó que en ese punto que se encontraba, ya era inútil querer regresar el tiempo. La necesitó y esa era la verdad. Se encontraba enamorado de la doctora Haruno, y ya no estaba él para negarlo, por el contrario, estaba decidido a llevar sus planes de futuro en marcha. En cuanto ella volviera de su misión, le hablaría de sus pretensiones, y del hecho de que deseaba disfrutar de su presencia todas las mañanas, durante los días que lograra respirar. Supo que ella sentía casi lo mismo que él, así que no perdería mucho con arriesgarse, se la jugaría a una suerte.

Sin embargo, los eternos tres días pasaron y no tuvo noticia de Sakura. Se preocupó. Pensó en cuestionar a Naruto sobre el asunto, pero se dio cuenta en una charla con él, que el rubio tampoco sabía nada acerca de su amiga; desde que Sakura optó por convertirse en agente ANBU, era muy difícil enterarse de las misiones que hacía y del resultado de éstas; además que la Hokage solo recibía informes generales y tampoco hablaba mucho sobre el tema. Sasuke entonces decidió preguntar a Tsunade directamente, la expectativa de no saber de su prospecto de mujer le atacaba los nervios. No obstante, la Godaime se adelantó y les mando llamar, a él y a Naruto.

Ingresó a la oficina de Tsunade en compañía de su amigo. Tsunade revisaba con interés un informe, al verlos entrar, lo dejo en el escritorio y se fue sin rodeos.

—La misión de rastreo e identificación de la célula ANBU tuvo algunas complicaciones, Sakura esta herida y acaba de ingresar al hospital. Shizune se está encargando, según el informe que me dio Sai, no creo que sea de muerte. –enarboló Tsunade aparentemente tranquila, sin embargo por dentro los nervios le carcomían y la única forma de mantenerse inerme era intentar trabajar en lo que Shizune le enviaba alguna información sobre Sakura, en tanto, ella no podía moverse de allí.

Sasuke, apenas termino de escuchar la información, movido por el impulso de su corazón, salió disparado de la oficina con rumbo al hospital, seguido de Naruto que reacciono unos instantes después. Tan sólo de saber que Sakura, _su_ Sakura estaba herida, le oprimió el pecho. Corrió lo más pronto que sus piernas se lo permitieron, con los pensamientos más positivos que pudo formar en su mente.

Llegó a las puertas del edificio y se detuvo antes de entrar. Necesitó adentrar aire puro a sus pulmones, y convencerse de las palabras que Tsunade enunció: _"No es grave"_. A paso lento y más sosegado que su espíritu le permitió, repitiéndose innumerables veces: _"Ella está bien, ella está bien"_. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la central de enfermeras y, para su mala suerte estaba más que vacía. Desesperado, buscó con la mirada a alguna persona que prometiera ser una fuente de información.

Desde uno de los pasillos, la joven enfermera que cada día recibía las rosas que el Capitán Uchiha dejaba a la doctora Haruno, apareció y, divisando a Sasuke con su inusual actitud alarmada se acercó a brindarle la ayuda que sabía, él necesitaba.

—Capitán Uchiha. –llamóle para atraer su atención.

Sasuke atendió al llamado. Al ver a la enfermera, su expresión evidenció el alivio que sintió por tener un indicio de orientación.

—Supongo que hoy no viene a dejar flores, ¿Verdad? –cuestionó la chica, intentando bromear un poco.

Sasuke esbozó una breve sonrisa y negó lentamente.

—La doctora Haruno está en la habitación 19-b –comunicó la enfermera, sin esperar a que Sasuke requiriera la información.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, agradecido por la ayuda y, pasando de la joven enfermera, se dirigió a la habitación mencionada.

—Capitán Uchiha –llamó de nuevo la chica. Sasuke volvió su rostro para atender-. Ella está bien. No se preocupe, la doctora Haruno está bien. –agregó con un gesto sincero.

—Gracias. –dijo Sasuke, de verdad agradecido.

Continuó con su camino a la habitación y la encontró en seguida. Por un momento dudó en deslizar la puerta, pero la imagen de Sakura le proveyó de valor para entrar al cuarto. El aroma a medicina pronto impregnó sus sentidos y le trajo recuerdos de una habitación igual a esa, la diferencia era ahora, que no fue él quien se encontró postrado en la cama.

Y la vió allí, dormida apaciblemente. Se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella y tomó asiento en un banco al lado de su cama. Contempló sus cabellos desordenados enmarcar su blanco rostro. Pudo notar las heridas, unas leves, otras no tanto. A ciencia cierta, no estuvo enterado de lo que en realidad le pasó, pero con las heridas que notó en su labio inferior, en la pálida piel de sus brazos, y la ancha venda que le envolvía el abdomen, pudo advertir la situación de los daños.

A Sasuke le dolió su estado. Jamás se imaginó verla así. Si en la niñez lo dio todo por su seguridad, y vió porque nada le hiciese daño; ahora, que sabía que Sakura fue la mujer que estaba destinado a amar, no soportaba el mirarla allí, herida. Una rabia secreta comenzó a roerle en las venas, pensando en el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla. Lo mataría.

El hecho de que Sakura se movió un poco y abrió sus verdes ojos, diluyeron el enojo que recién se había forjado en el espíritu del pelinegro. Toda su atención se enfocó en ella.

—Sasuke… -murmuró Sakura al notar su presencia.

—Tonta, ¿Quién te crees para preocuparnos así? –regaño él, fingiendo estar molesto.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, percibiendo como Sasuke tomó su mano.

—¡Bah! Nadie les pidió que se preocuparan –respondió ella restándole importancia-. Hubo una ligera falla en la misión, eso fue todo. De cualquier modo, si muriese, no sería tan malo. –complementó ella bromeando.

Sasuke esbozó un gesto serio y atajó:

—No digas tonterías, Sakura. Todavía me debes una cita, no creas que ya se me olvidó.

Sakura rió por el comentario, mirándolo completamente divertida.

—Está bien, Capitán Uchiha, cumpliré mi promesa. –accedió ella, poco antes que la puerta se abriese e Ino entrara a la habitación con su larga bata blanca.

—Ya se me hacía raro que no aparecieras. –dijo Ino a Sasuke, mientras se acercó a Sakura para hacerle un chequeo de rutina.

—Vamos, Ino; el joven Uchiha sólo pasó a visitarme. –excusó Sakura a su amiga.

—Tú no opines, Sakura. La médico a cargo soy yo, así que no cuestiones mi autoridad –contestóle la rubia que apenas y podía contener la risa por sus propias palabras-. Sasuke, Sakura se encuentra fuera de peligro, ella está bien. Lo único que necesita es descansar. Entenderás que contigo aquí eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la directa petición de Ino para que se fuera, y que para colmo no pudo contradecir, ya que ella tenía toda la razón. Así, vencido por la doctora Yamanaka, le envió una mirada a Sakura de resignación, a la cual la ojiverde correspondió con una amplia sonrisa; después Sasuke salió de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres. Allí afuera, se hallaban Naruto y Sai

—¿Cómo está Sakura, teme? –preguntó atropelladamente, Naruto.

—Ella está bien, Naruto. Ya no hay de que alarmarse, sólo le falta un poco de descanso. –dijo Sasuke, llano.

—¡Oh, qué alivio! –expresó el ojiazul-. De verdad que estaba asustado de lo que le pudiese pasar, en especial después de que Sai me contó lo que pasó. –agregó Naruto.

—¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió Sasuke, intrigado.

—Pues al parecer, la célula ANBU anda tras un caso especial de experimentos extraños y cosas así, por lo que enviaron a algunos agentes a colectar más información. ¿Y, a que no adivinas quién estaba involucrado? –retó el rubio a su amigo.

—No lo sé, Naruto. ¿Quién? –urgió Sasuke.

—Nada más y nada menos que Kabuto –informó-. Resultó que él estaba detrás de los extraños experimentos y, bueno, para no hacértela más larga, todo llevó al enfrentamiento entre Kabuto, Sakura y Sai. De ese modo fue que Sakura resultó herida por Kabuto. –concluyó Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió en un inicio por los eventos narrados, pasando del asombro a la furia de saber que el bastardo de Kabuto se había atrevido a herir a Sakura. Frunció el ceño molesto; y enfocó su mirada incendiaria en Sai.

—¿Tú ibas con ella? –cuestionóle en seco.

Sai asintió.

—¿Y, por qué permitiste que le sucediera eso?, ¿Por qué no protegiste a Sakura?, ¿Por qué dejaste que la hirieran? –preguntóle Sasuke, enfadado. Su voz fue en aumento a cada pregunta. Naruto sintió tensarse el ambiente y trató de suavizar un poco los ánimos. Sai en cambio, ni se inmutó.

Sasuke, frustrado de no obtener respuesta alguna a sus preguntas, apretó los puños y cuestionó de nuevo:

—¿Dónde está ese maldito de Kabuto? Le mataré por lo que le ha hecho a Sakura.

Sai asomó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y Sasuke se sintió burlado. Se acercó con la intención de romperle la cara con todo y su sonrisa, pero Naruto le detuvo, llamándole al sosiego.

—¿Dónde está? –repitió Sasuke.

—¿Quién dijo que él estaba vivo? –devolvió Sai con su enigmática sonrisa.

Sasuke pareció no entender y arqueó una de sus cejas, expresando su confusión. Sai lo interpretó y dijo:

—Kabuto está muerto. Sakura lo mató. El hecho de que ella esté herida no significa que haya resultado perdedora. ¿No crees que la están subestimando?, ¿Tan poco confían en ella? –agregó, dirigiéndose a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—El hecho de que confiemos o no en ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sakura estuvo en peligro y tú tenías que protegerla. ¡Eras su compañero!

Sai negó lentamente con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ellos no entendían lo que él quiso decir.

—Sakura ya no es una niña. Puede liárselas sola. Ella es una mujer fuerte y lo ha demostrado. Cada uno de los sucesos en su vida le ha servido para fortalecerse, así que no la degraden menospreciándola, en especial tú Uchiha. Se supone que estás con ella, pero, ¿en verdad la mereces? –inquirió Sai con una mordacidad que sólo le inspiraba Sasuke. Nunca se llevó bien con él, en especial cuando Sakura estuvo de por medio.

A Sasuke, las palabras del ninja pintor le calaron hondo, obligándolo a callar. Lo fulminó con su profunda mirada ónix, y decidió retirarse del lugar, dejando a Naruto con aquel chico impertinente.

_"¿En verdad la mereces?"_, palpitó en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sakura era una extraordinaria mujer, y él así aprendió a amarla. Él era un ex–prófugo, un traidor y un ex–vengador; y, se preguntó si en realidad era digno de Sakura.

¿De verdad la merecía?

ღ

ღღღ

ღ

* * *

¡Oh, Dios!

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Este fic está ya ne su recta final, asi que me encantaria saber que les ha parecido.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y motivantes comentarios a:

Hana-Chan, Danielita Xx, asukasoad, Karina Natsumi, Setsuna17, coolstar, Nina Chan, EdiitH y Marijf22.

Y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Muchas gracias.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!

.

ღSolღ


	10. Cerrando el Círculo

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo X

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Desde el primer instante lo supo distraído. No era normal. Es decir, aunque existiesen cosas que le preocuparan jamás lo mostró, en vez de ello se revestía con su máscara de tranquilidad y lo ocultaba. Hoy no fue así. Su distracción iba más allá que el simple desinterés. Y eso ciertamente que la ofendía. ¿No fue él el que sugirió el tener una cita?

Dos semanas atrás, Sakura fue dada de alta del Hospital. Se mantuvo en casa una semana más, y posteriormente reanudó su trabajo en la célula ANBU, y en el Centro Médico también. Vió poco a Sasuke durante ese tiempo. Cuando estuvo convaleciente en el hospital, sus visitas eran interrumpidas por Ino quien solicitó descanso constante. Cuando regresó a su casa, por las visitas que recibió. Ahora, gracias a un azar del destino, podían salir juntos como planearon antes de que Sakura partiera en su misión. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke literalmente estaba en las nubes, y Sakura no estuvo nada feliz con eso.

—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que sucede contigo? –preguntó Sakura, parando su caminata de golpe, hastiada de su actitud.

Sasuke pareció salir de su trance.

—¿Sucederme qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –respondióle desentendido.

—Definitivamente me voy a casa. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –dijo la pelirosa, entablando su huida.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la sujeto del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Espera, ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso es lo que te pregunto, Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? Me has estado ignorando desde que salimos de casa, y realmente me siento incómoda. ¿No eras tú quien sugirió esto de tener una cita? –reprochó enarcando una ceja, gesto de que estaba bastante enfadada-. Olvídalo, Sasuke. Cuando te sientas de mejor humor hablamos. Odio que me ignores, ya tuve suficiente con el pasado. –concluyó ella, retomado su camino.

No quiso decir eso, pero las palabras fluyeron como agua de su boca. Sakura supo que él no la siguió, que la dejó marcharse sin más. Una decepción secreta se instaló en su pecho. Igual que en el ayer, él nunca iría por ella. Jamás la retendría.

Erró en su cálculo.

Sasuke la estrechó por la espalda en un cálido abrazo, frustrando así el intento que ella hizo por irse. Sakura se sintió extraña, percibiendo su fragancia masculina, pero aun más al sentir la desesperación e inseguridad que albergaba su abrazo, algo que parecía decir: _Te necesito, no te apartes de mi lado._

Y su corazón se enterneció, diluyendo el enojo de su ánimo, sintiéndolo con ella.

—¿Crees que no soy bueno para ti? –preguntó sin conciencia, llano.

La ojiverde ensanchó los ojos de asombro, tanto por el inusual cuestionamiento, tanto por la vibración de escucharle decir aquello.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? –inquirió Sakura, volviéndose entre sus brazos, y mirando fijo el negro de sus pupilas.

—No importa. Respóndeme. –exigió calmo.

Una leve risa se asomó por los labios de la ojiverde, quizá por la sorpresa de la inseguridad que él mostró, o por lo absurdo de la pregunta. Era evidente que para Sasuke no era una pregunta absurda, si es que eso justificaba su comportamiento tan ajeno a su personalidad. Pero sintióse también halagada de ser objeto de ese tipo de pensamientos en él, y que reflejó lo que él quiso de ella.

—Es obvio que no eres bueno para mí. No lo fuiste antes, no lo serás ahora. –apuntó ella convencida.

Sasuke pareció turbarse ante su afirmación, y no pudo ocultar la desilusión expresada en su faz. Advirtiéndolo, Sakura enmarcó su pálido rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, atrayéndolo hacía sí. Depositó un breve beso en sus labios.

Volvió a mirarlo.

—No creo que esto se trate tan solo de si eres bueno para mí o no. Es evidente que no lo eres; y sin embargo, veme aquí adorándote como una idiota. Es bastante claro que, el que no seas bueno para mí, no cambia el hecho de que te ame, ni que anhele profundamente el que sientas lo mismo por mí.

La tranquilidad rebosó nuevamente en el espíritu del pelinegro, agradeciendo al cielo el tener a la mujer más mágica, increíble y maravillosa que jamás conoció. Dibujó una sonrisa y la estrechó por la cintura, elevándola, besando su mejilla.

—Te quiero. –susurró el pelinegro claramente a su oído.

Presa de una indescriptible felicidad, Sakura supo interpretar el contenido que aquellas palabras encuadraron, y que durante toda una vida siempre deseó escuchar: _Te Amo._

.

.

Así sin mayores trámites, Sasuke se mudó con Sakura a la casona Haruno, dado que por ser una herencia de sus padres, ella no quiso dejarla y habitar en la casa Uchiha. Para el pelinegro no supuso ningún obstáculo. Llevaban tres meses viviendo juntos.

—¡En verdad! Ya sabía yo que ustedes dos terminarían juntos –dijo Naruto en cuanto Sasuke creyó justo decírselo-. Hinata no me lo creía, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo sepa.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está ella? Oí de Sakura que había tenido algunas complicaciones con el embarazo. –preguntóle con interés el pelinegro.

—Sí, tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero afortunadamente sólo fue un susto. El bebe está bien pero ella debe cuidarse mucho y no esforzarse demasiado –informó el rubio con desánimo-. Pero parece que todo va bien, ya está por nacer. –agregó, recuperando su ánimo.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír.

—Y ¿Tú? ¿No piensas en niños aún? –inquirió Naruto de vuelta-. Aunque con el carácter que te cargas, compadecería a los pobrecillos.

El pelinegro le envió una mirada no muy cordial, incitándolo a que se callase. Naruto rió satisfecho porque la broma causara el efecto que deseó.

—Tú bien sabes cuál ha sido uno de mis propósitos en la vida, Naruto, y para serte sincero, no me importaría tener algunos herederos en este momento. Pero no estoy seguro de que Sakura lo desee. – confesóle a su amigo mientras caminaron de regreso a los campos de entrenamiento.

—¡Mujeres! ¡Siempre lo complican todo! –exclamó Naruto, para reírse después. Ambos estuvieron cautivados por dos muy bellas.

Por su parte, Sakura sintióse feliz con su nueva vida compartida. Echando un vistazo a su arisco y gris pasado, no creyó volver a sentirse plena y satisfecha como lo estuvo ahora. Posterior a sus dudas, a sus tristezas, a sus temores y rencores; optó por darse una segunda oportunidad para reencontrarse, para realizarse, para vivir…

Fue extraño en un inicio. Pasar de una vida solitaria y alejada de los otros, llena de murallas de autodefensa; a otra compartida en la que sintióse protegida, segura y amada. Sasuke trastocó su vida ordinaria, su alma y su corazón. Reconoció que no se lo puso fácil, pero agradeció su persistencia en obtenerla. Le valoró nuevamente y supo que no habría en su vida otro hombre que amara con la misma intensidad que a él. Deseó ser parte de su futuro.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa, Sakura? ¿Mandaste de regreso a Sasuke a su casa? –bromeó Ino, compartiéndole una taza de café.

Sakura no notó su presencia, ni el instante en que su amiga hubo entrado en su consultorio. Ante su comentario, rió irónica agregando:

—¿Escapándote del trabajo de nuevo, Ino?

La rubia sonrió ante la respuesta que esperó de ella. Se sentó en el sillón giratorio frente a ella, bebiendo el oscuro líquido de la taza que cargó en sus manos

—Quizá. Tal vez –aceptó la ojiazul-. Pero no evadas mi pregunta. ¿Qué te sucede? No te ves muy bien.

—De hecho no me siento bien –respondió Sakura, satisfaciendo su curiosidad-. Creo que estoy embarazada. –agregó tal cual noticia sin importancia.

Las azules pupilas de Ino se ensancharon de sorpresa.

—Oh. Umm… ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz, o de plano, aventándote por la ventana?

—¿Debería? –preguntó Sakura, no muy segura.

Ino frunció el ceño, dudosa. Por vez primera, no atinaba a qué decir. Un silencio largo se instaló entre las damas. Sakura jugó con su bolígrafo, Ino se ocupó de ahogarse en su café.

—Bueno… Umm. La maternidad es la etapa más hermosa de una mujer, o eso es lo que se dice, yo no lo sé de cierto. Pero supongo, que deberías estar feliz. –dijo Ino al fín.

Sakura permaneció silente.

—Y, ¿Estás segura? –insistió la rubia.

—Ayer me hice los estudios. Hoy los recogeré en el último turno. –señaló Sakura.

—Ya veo. ¡Pero anímate, Sakura! Tienes una expresión my sombría. Consuélate de saber que con los genes de Sasuke, será un hermoso bebe. –intentó de nuevo Ino.

El comentario logró arrebatarle una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

—Lo sé. Aún así, si te soy franca, tengo un poco de temor. Tu sabes, no me siento lista para ser madre –confesóle a su amiga-. Amo mi trabajo. Ambos. El hospital y el ser agente ninja me fascina. No desearía dejarlo. Además las cosas entre Sasuke y yo funcionan bien ahora. No quiero un bebe. –determinó Sakura al fín.

—Eso debiste pensar en tu momento de calentura. ¿Qué no estabas tomando la píldora? –regaño con humor.

—Lo hice. Pero creo que no funcionó en alguna de las veces, porque he tenido estos síntomas. Espero estar paranoica.

—Esperemos que sí. –apoyó Ino, tratando de confortarla.

Por la noche, Sakura retornó a casa más aliviada y ligera. Los resultados le dieron el negativo. No estuvo embarazada. En cuanto lo supo, se lo compartió a su amiga Ino, sintiendo desvanecer su preocupación. En aquel momento sólo anheló llegar a casa y descansar entre los cálidos brazos del hombre que amó.

No se lo diría a Sasuke. Lo creyó innecesario. De cualquier modo no tenia caso ilusionarlo con algo que sabía, él deseó desde siempre. Estuvo enterada de eso fue importante para él.

La casa estaba vacía. Sasuke aún no llegaba. Sakura decidió entonces tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir. El calor del agua la relajó, tanto así que ni siquiera percibió el momento en que el Uchiha arribó al hogar.

Cubrióse con una bata y salió del baño hacia la sala. Entre sus manos llevaba una toalla con la que secó sus cabellos rosáceos.

Allí se encontró a Sasuke.

—¿Qué es esto, Sakura? –preguntó el joven Uchiha-. ¿Acaso tú…?

—No –se apresuró a decir Sakura al reparar en el sobre azul que él sostuvo en sus manos-. Fue una falsa alarma. Yo, no estoy embarazada. –recalcó.

La tensión reflejada en el rostro expectante de Sasuke se diluyó. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo ocultar el sentirse un poco decepcionado por la negativa que le impidió tener un heredero en camino. Y Sakura lo advirtió.

—Oh. Bien. –articuló el pelinegro, sentándose en el sofá. Quiso sonar indiferente. Fingió mirar el televisor.

Sakura sintió culpa, aunque perfectamente supo que no tuvo por qué. Se acercó y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Sus pequeñas manos sostuvieron su rostro, mientras contempló sus orbes oscuros.

—Hey, amor. Sé que te gustaría que tuviésemos un pequeño. Pero no me siento lista. ¿Lo sabes, no? –consultóle con ternura. Sasuke asintió comprensivo-. Creo que por ahora es mejor así. Las cosas van bien entre nosotros, así que seamos pacientes. Tenemos aun mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad?

—Claro. –afirmó Sasuke, mientras besó sus labios.

—Y bueno, por lo pronto podremos ensayar el proceso de procreación. –jugueteó Sakura, paseando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus cabellos aun húmedos escurrieron algunas gotas por su pecho.

Sasuke sintióse seducido por su mujer, y le secundó el juego. Dejó vagar sus manos por debajo de la bata, incitándola, encendiéndola. Sakura demandó por más, besándolo con una pasión desbordante. Sasuke navegó por su cuello, mordisqueando, besando, degustándola.

Sakura se deshizo de la playera que él portó, descubriendo el bronceado de su marcado pecho. Sasuke resbaló la tela que cubría sus hombros níveos, algunas gotas de agua escurrieron por su piel de mármol. Sin poder contenerse más, asió sus piernas contra su cintura y cargó su peso, levantándose para llevarla a la habitación. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros con más fuerza y repartió besos húmedos por su cuello y barbilla, mientras que se sintió transportada por él.

Luchar en contra del pasado, de su historia y de sus sentimientos; no logró que los caminos trazados por Sasuke y Sakura les llevaran por rumbos separados. Al final, el destino fue el culpable de que volvieran a coincidir, con sucesos accidentados en el proceso, con pérdidas y sacrificios. No obstante, siempre con miras al futuro. Augurando por el porvenir.

La noche prometió ser interminable.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues, lamento informar que este es el final de este fic. Sólo agregaré un breve epílogo más y cierro esta historia. Quizá no haya sido un final espectacular, pero creo que no podía terminar de otra manera. Espero de verdad, lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Este fue mi primer fic SasuSaku, y debo decir que me encantó manejarlos. Preveo seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, y bueno, ya tengo un proyecto en puerta, ojalá o sigan. A las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias, me siento feliz de haber podido compartir esto con ustedes, gracias tambien por sus comentarios y sus alertas. Cada palabra me alentó a continuar, y a tratar de dar lo mejor de mi para ustedes. Me siento infinitamente agradecida, y halagada.

Abrazos y besos a todos, en verdad, muchas gracias: Meliz, Nini Cullen Uchiha, asukasoad, laaa miiiCky, marijf22, DarkNina, DanielitaXx, setsuna 17, coolstar, EdiitH, Nina Chan, Karina Natsumi, Hana Chan, cerezito, sora, FLOX, Raven Sakura, pame, haruno-fan, midoriko99, Crystal Butterfly 92, Aiko Amitie, Bella-uchiha1, Hatake Nabiki, enishi-senpai, dana haruno, Katabrecteri, Big Bang8, .deva, edison, raqky, Pri-Chan 1410. Y a todos los que me leyeron en el anonimato.

.

Esperen el epílogo pronto.

¡Bye, bye!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	11. Epílogo

.

.

***Mundo Bicolor***

Capítulo XI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

El viento transitó suave y cálido entre las hojas de los árboles y las hierbas verdes. Las nubes cimarrones de vez en vez ocultaban los rayos del sol radiante, y el aroma primaveral de las flores retoñando vagaba por la atmósfera.

Sentados allí en el pasto fresco, Sakura y Sasuke visitaron la lápida de su antiguo Sensei Kakashi. El pelinegro la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda, ella descansó en su pecho en silencio. Oyeron a las aves trinar, el sonido de la hojarasca cayendo, el lejano murmullo del lago transitando.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo –enarboló Sakura con un deje de añoranza-. Cuando él se fue creí que me quedaría sola. Una a una, mis personas amadas me fueron abandonando. Primero tú encaprichado por venganza, luego mis padres, y luego mi maestro y amigo. –suspiró Sakura melancólica.

—Pero no estás sola. Aquí estoy. –evidenció Sasuke, estrechándola más en su abrazo.

—Lo sé –admitió la pelirosa-. Y eso es lo más irónico. Si mi Sensei no hubiese llegado en el momento preciso, tú estarías muerto y él estaría vivo. A estas alturas me es difícil pensar en el escenario que hubiese preferido.

—No tienes que pensarlo. La realidad es ésta, soy yo quien está aquí amándote –apuntó Sasuke en un grave murmuro-. Considéralo como un último obsequio que hizo para nosotros. Para ti, para mí. Siempre le estaré agradecido por lo que hizo incluso en el último aliento de su vida. Él me hizo regresar a ti. –confesóle al oído.

Sakura rió por lo bajo y no dijo más. El viento se entretuvo en revolver sus cabellos mientras se acurrucó en su pecho. En esa calidez que le brindaba seguridad y paz.

—Escucho tu corazón. –dijo ella en voz alta, externalizando su pensamiento.

Sasuke sonrió en respuesta. Sus largos dedos peinaron sus extensas hebras rosáceas.

—Me gusta tu cabello largo. Te ves preciosa. –reveló él en medio de su sinceridad.

Sakura rió también y se mantuvo abrazada a él. Su garganta emitió la tonada de una canción antigua, solo tarareó el ritmo, sin letra.

Sasuke la escuchaba complacido, era la misma melodía que cantaba siendo niña; a pesar de que solo fuese la tonada, él la reconoció. Nunca imaginó sentir esas felices emociones. Desde que vivía con su familia, no experimentó jamás algo parecido.

—Estoy embarazada, Sasuke. –dijo Sakura en un murmullo.

Sasuke se turbó. Por el impacto, por el asombro. De a poco los trazos de una sonrisa se dibujaron en su rostro, su pecho se regocijó. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo hablaron. Hoy era una realidad.

Sus brazos la envolvieron más y su rostro se enterró en la curvatura de su cuello. El aroma a violetas que desprendió su cabello se internó en su nariz.

—Te amo. –susurró parecido al viento.

Sakura se sintió feliz. El silencio guardó sus respuestas. El tiempo se escurrió en sus suspiros.

—Creo que es hora que nos vayamos. Naruto hará berrinche si llegamos tarde. –dijo Sakura, rompiendo su letargo.

—¿Tenemos que ir, Saku? Estoy bien aquí contigo –quejóse Sasuke, renuente a levantarse del pasto.

—Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hikari, ¿No crees que se pondrá muy triste si su padrino no va a felicitarla? –argumentó la joven ojiverde, persuadiendo a Sasuke.

El pelinegro suspiró al verse rendido por su mujer. Lo cierto era que adoraba a esa niña Hikari, la pequeña hija de Naruto y Hinata.

—Está bien, tú ganas Haruno. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por la cintura. La besó tierno. No tenía cómo agradecer a la vida por sentirse de aquella manera, no tuvo idea de cómo compensar esos bellos regalos del destino.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura y caminaron juntos hacia la casa de Naruto. El viento silente continuó soplando cálido y atemperado, igual que un susurro paternal.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Chán! Ahora si, ya se acabó.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, como yo lo hice haciendolo, espero nos volvamos a ver en otra de mis historias. Tengo ya el borrador de un nuevo fic con temática de Instituto, simplemente me dio por eso. Será Romance con dosis de humor, a ver que tal me sale. La estrenaré quiza en una semana o dos. Espero que tambien me acompañen. Por otra parte, si disfrutan de "Sailor Moon", "Vampire Knight" o "Shugo Chara!", tengo historias en esos fandoms.

Y como ya mencioné antes, abrazos y besos a todos, en verdad, muchas gracias: Meliz, Nini Cullen Uchiha, asukasoad, laaa miiiCky, marijf22, DarkNina, DanielitaXx, setsuna 17, coolstar, EdiitH, Nina Chan, Karina Natsumi, Hana Chan, cerezito, sora, FLOX, Raven Sakura, pame, haruno-fan, midoriko99, Crystal Butterfly 92, Aiko Amitie, Bella-uchiha1, Hatake Nabiki, enishi-senpai, dana haruno, Katabrecteri, Big Bang8, .deva, edison, raqky, Pri-Chan 1410.

Y a todos los que me leyeron en el anonimato.

.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


End file.
